Clandestine
by GemBlue89
Summary: After losing a second child Jason Morgan finds comfort from an old friend, rebuilding past bonds, igniting old flames, and uncovering secrets.
1. Part I

_This is short, I promise. After that I will be updating Falling Home again. Please vote for the next fic at I should write at my site, which you can find the link to in my profile._

**

* * *

****Part I**

She had watched him enter the church and the pain that she saw etched on his face broke her heart all over again for him. She watched him now from her seat at the back of the church, his back to her.

Losing a child was the most agonizing experience one went through and he was unfortunate to be experiencing it not once but twice in his life time. She wished she could help him. The tense set of his shoulders and the dip of his head was enough to tell her, that every moment he sat listening among those that had gathered to say goodbye to the child he had called his daughter, was painful for him. All she wanted to do was comfort him.

Witnessing his last and only goodbye to his daughter, his tender kiss to the lifeless child he held had been heartrending to watch. His silhouette from that day remained in her mind to this day. When he had stepped out into the hallway afterwards, the anguish she saw in his electrifying blue eyes and on his face was more than she ever thought possible for her to see. The tears had come rushing to her eyes at what she had observed that day. They had all suffered that day as new and old wounds were torn open.

Fresh tears made their way to her eyes when she remembered the lost look in his eyes when he met hers that day. The tears fell freely down his face as he clung to Sonny as they both sobbed for their loss. It was one of the rare times that she had seen him release his emotions and they were powerful. But, he was back to his routine of hiding his feelings later when she saw him; he held back his feelings on the situation even though the grief remained. Her eyes lowered to her lap and she let the tears fall. Tears for him and his child.

Quickly using both hands she wiped away her tears and rose with the others. She turned to find Steven looking down at her, concerned. Giving her brother a weak, reassuring smile she began her search for him with her eyes.

She found him standing at his pew, his body turned to the side. His head was bowed, broad shoulders lowered in defeat. She watched him take in a deep breath and clench his fists. Tears gathered in her eyes as she watched from a far as he dealt with his grief.

Taking one small step towards him, she stopped immediately when a gentle hand tightened on her arm.

"Elizabeth, I think we should get going," Steven murmured into her ear. She nodded her head, her eyes glistening with tears, and began walking with her brother to the door.

Once at the grand church doors, she took one last look over her shoulder and saw him look up towards the beautifully ornamented ceiling and take in another deep breath. At her last glimpse of him she made a promise. If he came to her she wouldn't turn him away.

* * *

It was happening all over again. He had lost a child once when he returned Michael back to Carly and AJ. Then, he watched the boy he had called his son be raised by his best friend. Even though he was no longer known as Michael's father, he was never far from the child and was still part of his life. Learning of the loss of his second child had been heartbreaking, but he hadn't known about the pain and the pain was less agonizing. This time it was different. This time he had let himself believe that he would finally have a child to call his own. The baby may not have been his by blood but, she would have been by name. A child to love and watch grow up in his home. Sadly, he was mistaken. He wasn't meant to have a child by blood or otherwise.

A gaping hole that had gradually healed over the years was now ripped open in his heart again. The wound now more raw and everlasting.

He had learned his lesson and never again would he repeat his mistake. Never again would he stop doubting the future and live. He had let himself think for that one second that for once life would be fair to him, but as he had learned and pushed away, he wasn't meant to have an ordinary life that consisted with joy. He been responsible for ending countless lives as an enforcer and this was the price he paid for it. The pain that he was enduring was his punishment from God for his crimes. He wasn't destined to have a child. He needed to accept it and move on with his life.

A father's responsibility was to keep his child safe and he had failed. Everyone had depended on him to make sure that Sam was off her feet the last few weeks of her pregnancy. That no stress was placed on her for the well being of herself and the baby. A simple task and he failed it. He had let her get caught in the battle between Sonny and Alexis over Kristina. He had let her stroll around on her own in the hospital, leaving her vulnerable to be cornered by Alexis. Those few minutes in the chapel had decided the fate of not just Kristina's, but of Sam and her child's and his. He had let down Sam and her child.

Tears streamed down his face as he sat immobile against the wall of the nursery, staring at the soft pink décor of the room. He had helped put it together. A bookshelf was located off to the side that he had already stacked with travel books to read to her as well as lined with all sorts of toys. The rocking chair swayed in its spot. He could see the shadow of the crib mobile on the pink carpet before him. The most dominating furniture in the room was pushed in front of the window for sunlight to shine down on.

The books would never be chewed on. The toys would never be played with. The rocking chair would never be sat in. A lullaby from the crib mobile would never drift through the penthouse. And the crib would never be slept in. A child's cries or laughs would never be heard in the room for she was no longer a dream that would be reality.

Sam had Sonny to get through the ordeal and in the end the two biological parents of the child would be able to move on with their lives. He on the other hand, was the surrogate father that was just a lone figure in the background. He would continue breathing, but drown in his misery as well before he could ever forget her.

* * *

Elizabeth had taken the late night shift to be able to make it to the funeral for the baby. So far the night wasn't very productive. There were a few patients here and there that she had checked up on, but other than that she had spent most of her shift wandering around the hospital looking for anything to pass the time.

Cameron was with Emily and Nikolas for the night. She had really felt awful for calling them at the last moment in the morning, but she didn't have a back up babysitter lined up. Audrey was away in Colorado. Steven was clocked in for a double shift. Lucky was…well she wasn't ready to leave her son alone with him yet. They had rebuilt their friendship over the last few weeks and there was subtle flirting on his part that made her uncomfortable at times. If she wasn't at ease around him then she knew her son wouldn't be either. That only left her the option of calling the lovebirds to baby-sit, what else were godparents for.

The young nurse rounded the corner towards the maternity ward. She stopped to look at a few charts, picked one up, and continued on her way down the hallway. Elizabeth kept her eyes trained on the chart that she held and walked further into the maternity ward. Abruptly, she halted when she reached the threshold of the nursery. _And there he was._

Jason Morgan stood less than three feet away from her staring intently through the nursery glass. His azure blue eyes were fixed on the newborn children that awaited their release from the room to visit their loved ones. The expression she saw on his face was pure torture.

Thoughts of leaving him be ran through Elizabeth's mind, but his appearance beckoned her to stay. She placed the chart in her hand, soundlessly in a slot and took small hesitant steps towards him, stopping close, but with a decent amount of distance between them to give him space.

"Jason," she said quietly.

He tore his sky blue eyes away from the slumbering infants to lock gazes with her. Elizabeth's breath hitched at what she saw in the blue depths that she stared into. She saw a flash anger, pain, confusion, and most of all guilt. All swirled up together, but as quickly as she spotted the emotions they disappeared. The tormented eyes quickly turned hard and guarded.

"Hey," he murmured, returning his gaze to the young children.

A long silence followed and Elizabeth took that opportunity to observe him up close. There were light bags under his eyes. His eyes were sunken in their eye sockets. The start of a five o'clock shadow was now visible. The corners of his mouth were drawn downward. His skin was all creased and the soft glow was missing from his usually smooth tanned skin. He was still clad in all black, from the suit to the dress shirt that he had worn for the funeral sans his black tie. His shoulders were stiff, hands shoved into the pockets of his dress pants. The one thing that was the most distinct about his appearance was that he looked thinner.

His state of appearance pushed her to ask, "Jason have you eaten?"

Jason shook his head, his eyes never budging from the nursery. "I don't need much food."

"I know that, but you need to eat something," she pleaded with him. "Did you at least get some sleep?"

He shook his head again.

"Jason," she sighed. "You need some sleep and a healthy meal."

He said nothing.

From what she knew about Jason he rarely ate a healthy breakfast and lived mainly on black coffee, beer, and once in a while a good meal. As for sleep, he didn't know anything called that. He could stay awake half the night and still be alert the next morning. He needed something in his stomach and a good nights rest to be able to function and it wouldn't do anyone any good if he were to get sick.

The sound of bubbling laughter drew both of their attention to the other end of the hallway. A young couple was barely visible as they walked towards them. When they reached closer, why they were laughing became apparent. The young husband pushed an empty isolettes in front of him while his wife carried a bundled up child in a pink blanket. The new father looked exhausted, but despite that tiredness he was full of life. The wife wore a wide smile as she gazed down at their newborn daughter. They were the picture perfect family.

Elizabeth tore her gaze away from the new family to fix it on the silent man that stood before her.

His once stoic face was now full of emotions. His previously steeled cerulean eyes were now full of yearning. Yearning to be the parent that held his child.

Watching the emotions emerge on Jason's face, Elizabeth took in a shaky breath and hugged her body tightly. There were a number of things that could break someone's heart and seeing the newborn and her family was only scattering Jason's already fractured heart.

A veteran nurse met the couple at the nursery door and took the newborn. The new parents kissed their child goodbye and watched her through the window for a short time before leaving. Their arms around each other's waist and their heads touching. The picture of marital bliss.

All the while Jason stared at the young couple. He never once blinked, letting the images torment him. He stared after the pair long after they had disappeared to their room. Slowly, he pivoted back to face the nursery observation window to watch the infants once again. He paid little attention to Elizabeth.

She stayed in her place and paid no attention to the rest of the world, but her sole concentration on him.

The long pregnant silence that had fallen between them was broken by Jason, startling Elizabeth.

"They look so innocent," he whispered his eyes still fixed on the room full of infants.

A lump formed in the back of Elizabeth's throat at his words.

"They're so innocent yet they're the ones that get harmed easily. It shouldn't be like that. He shouldn't let that happen." His ice blue eyes grew softer with every word. "They never do anything wrong yet they're the ones that are most vulnerable to get hurt. He should protect them more than he protects the rest of us."

Her eyes began to sting.

"We're supposed to protect them. They're a gift, but in the end I always fail them. I-I…I always have to say goodbye."

Her eyes pooled with tears. "Jason."

"It's always me." All his sorrow and pain reflected in his breath taking blue eyes.

Elizabeth reached for him, but let her hand drop at his next words.

"I'm never meant to have a child."

She gasped.

"I'm meant to just say goodbye to them."

The petite brunette reached for his arm and this time didn't hesitate. She took hold of his arm and pulled him away from the observation window to face her. He faced her without any struggle, but didn't meet her eyes.

Elizabeth fisted her hands in the front of his black shirt and shook him until his eyes locked with hers. "You listen to me," she said, searching his eyes. "You are meant to have children of your own and you'll make a great father." Every word dripping with conviction. "Never doubt that for a second."

She saw it in his dimmed eyes—disbelief. Disbelief that he would ever be a father.

Before Elizabeth could utter another word they were interrupted.

"Jason. Elizabeth," Alan said from behind the pair.

Elizabeth released her grip on Jason's shirt and turned to face the Chief of Staff. She had her back to Jason, but she didn't move more than an inch away from him. She felt Jason stiffen behind her at the site of his father.

Things had never been easy for Jason with the Quartermaines since his accident. Elizabeth had witnessed more than a few incidents where his family had stung him. She wouldn't let them upset Jason when he was most exposed to be harmed by their comments.

Alan noticed the fire in the young nurse's eyes and gave her a small smile to reassure her he meant no harm. "I thought it was you two."

Neither of them responded.

"Elizabeth what are you still doing here?" Alan asked, genuinely stumped at her appearance.

The brunette folded her arms and raised her chin a notch. "I switched with Amy for the evening shift so that I could attend the service this morning."

A small smile found its way to Alan's face at her explanation. He was aware that Jason and Elizabeth at one point meant something to each other until they had a falling out. Courtney and Ric hadn't helped their relationship either, but from the looks of it they were friends again. The veteran doctor was glad that Elizabeth was there for Jason. His son needed someone whether Jason wanted to admit it or not and Elizabeth was the right person to help him heal. She was compassionate, loving, and had dealt with the ordeal of losing a child.

The doctor's observant brown eyes traveled to his son and took in his youngest son's appearance. Jason looked tired and the sadness in his eyes was agonizing.

Alan then shifted his attention to Elizabeth. The determination that Alan saw in her eyes to protect Jason reassured him that his son was in the right hands.

"Elizabeth why don't you take the rest of your night off?"

Elizabeth's blue orbs widened in surprise. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure," Alan, said to put her at ease. "Don't worry about it. It's a slow night and we don't need the extra help." His gaze flickered to Jason for a moment. "Go and get something to eat and enjoy the rest of the evening. See if you can Jason to eat as well," he added.

Elizabeth flashed the older man a wobbly smile when she realized what he was trying to do. "I will. Thank you Dr. Quartermaine." She turned back around to face Jason. He had remained silent through out the whole exchange. His eyes were fixed on the floor, his fists clenched at his side.

Elizabeth gently touched his arm. At the touch he looked up to meet her gaze. She grinned. "Come on let's get out of here."

The enforcer moved as if in a trance when the brunette stepped behind him and gave him a little push to begin walking.

Elizabeth trailed a few steps behind Jason. "Please take care of him," Alan murmured into her ear when she passed him.

She looked at Jason's back as he walked down the hallway leaving the nursery behind him. "I will," she mumbled.

* * *

Elizabeth Webber's apartment was a quaint little place. It was small and intimate with everything a young mother and her child needed. It was a one bedroom with enough space for Elizabeth to live comfortably with her son. There weren't more than the few pieces of furniture that they needed. A coffee table, sofa, side tables with lamps, and a small roundtable with two chairs occupied the living room. The decorations were simple with flowers here and there, paintings hung on the walls, and photo frames were situated in various places. Overall the apartment was warm and cozy; reflecting everything Elizabeth was as a person.

The door remained open for him to walk through, but Jason remained at the threshold, staring in. The last time he was in Elizabeth's home she had practically thrown him out. Then again she was married to a psycho that was holding his best friend hostage and he was constantly making her husband look like a bad person, which he was. It was understandable why they were the way they were back then. Things were different between them, had been ever since their run in at the hospital Chapel after they had both faced the fear of losing Emily. They didn't have the friendship they had once had, but they were friends again and that was the only thing that mattered now. His friend was being kind by welcoming him into her home and he would accept that invitation.

The enforcer took one step into the apartment and instantaneously took a step back. The smell of baby powder was enough to force him out the door again. A child lived here. A child he didn't know. A child that he could never have of his own.

Jason took in a deep breathe and reminded himself that Elizabeth's son wasn't home and he wouldn't have to see the boy. He stepped into the apartment and closed his eyes willing himself to forget that the pain that seeped into him as the fresh smell of baby powder and ointment that invaded his senses. Gradually, the smell blended in with the aroma that trickled into the living room from the kitchen. Jason concentrated on the smell that filled the room and opened his eyes to take in his surroundings.

This was Elizabeth's home he reminded himself; he was invited in. Jason turned back around and shut his door. The uneasy feeling that had crept into him bit by bit began to fade away as he took a closer look around. Everything around him was Elizabeth. The colors and the old, but yet still modern furniture was her.

As Jason stood in the middle of the living room examining the shapes and the colors of the throw rug Elizabeth came bursting through the swinging doors of her kitchen. Jason looked up at the sudden slam of the doors against the wall.

For the first time since Jason had run into Elizabeth he took notice of how she looked. She was still dressed in her pink scrubs from the hospital. The hair that had once been curly and untamable was now smooth and pulled back in a ponytail, leaving small wisps of hair framing her face. Her unusually paled skin was flushed from flying into her apartment and heading straight for the kitchen. Jason wasn't sure what she had done in there, but it had left her skin stained a deep red. Despite, her work as a nurse and being a single mother she was full of energy and was bursting of it at the moment.

"I'm going to go change," Elizabeth said hurriedly, her hands flying at her side as she gestured to a door Jason assumed lead to the only bedroom. "And then I'll finish cooking dinner."

He nodded his head that he understood.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back," she called over her shoulder, disappearing into the room, the door shutting behind her.

Jason remained where he was, dominating his surroundings. Before Jason even had the chance to move a muscle Elizabeth came flying back in the room looking more relaxed in a pair of soft blue jeans and a graphic tee. She flashed him a smirk and went rushing back into the small kitchen.

The tall enforcer's eyes roamed around, trying to find something to occupy himself with. He had no luck with that. He could hear Elizabeth moving around in the kitchen. Pots clanked and cabinets slammed shut.

With in a few minutes Elizabeth came back into the living room carrying dishes and utensils in her arms. She dumped them on the table and ran back into the kitchen to only return a second later with napkins in their rings. One by one Elizabeth placed all the dinnerware in their place. After she was done a lovely table for two sitting across from each other was set with the flowers. Jason noticed that the red roses in the middle of the table stood out among the white ceramic china set.

Jason opened his mouth to only shut it close again when the brunette went back into the kitchen.

"Take off your jacket and sit down," her voice traveled to Jason.

He shrugged, sighing heavily before pulling the stiff suit jacket off. Draping the jacket over the back of one of the wooden chairs and finally since Jason entered Elizabeth's apartment for the first time ceased moving to sit down.  
Within moments Elizabeth returned to the living room, balancing two serving dishes and a jug in her arms. Jason automatically rose to take the dishes and placed them down on the table for her. He waited a few seconds until she took a seat to sit down himself.

Elizabeth situated herself in her seat and began filling their plates with the meal she had prepared.

Jason looked at his now full plate and tried to remember the last time that he had a home cooked meal or even a real meal in general. It was simple dish of chicken tenders. The pieces of chicken were covered in margarine with green beans and mashed taters on the side. It smelled delicious, but Jason hesitated with his fork suspended in midair. It smelled and looked delicious, but that didn't mean that it tasted as good. He snuck a quick glance at Elizabeth and found her watching him with an amused smile.

"It's not poison, you can eat it."

His eyes widened at the statement. "I didn't say anything."

Pouring ice tea into their glasses she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "I know, but you've got a look on your face that says that you're scared to taste it."

Jason looked away causing Elizabeth to start laughing.

"Its oven baked chicken tenders. I got the recipe off the back of the bisquick box. I can just mix it up, throw it into the fridge before work and can come home and pull it out right away to make dinner." As Elizabeth rambled the preparations for the meal, she began moving her hands around nervously. "It's pretty easy. You just dredge the chicken in an egg white mixture, then in the bisquick mixture, and when it's in the pan just sprinkle them with margarine and you're done in eleven minutes."

A start of a blush made its way to Elizabeth's face when she ceased her rambling. "I just rambled, didn't I?"

Jason nodded his head yes.

Her blush deepened in hue. "Sorry, I'm just a little nervous."

The enforcer's sandy brown eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. "Why?"

"Well…it's been a long time since we last spoke…" Elizabeth trailed off. Jason understood what she meant by the statement. They're friendship was still fragile.

"I know." Clearing his throat, Jason took a bite of his meal. "This is good. Where did you learn to cook?"

Elizabeth accepted the change of subject. "Well right after I got pregnant I realized that I couldn't continue eating fast food all the time. I needed to start eating healthy. So I took some cook books out of the library near the place I stayed in, in Napa. Cameron, my son, enjoys it and I feel safe knowing what it's in his food not—" Elizabeth groaned, covering her face. "Ugh, I am such an idiot. You just lost your daughter and here I am talking about Cameron. I am so insensitive."

The calmness that Jason had felt sitting with Elizabeth for dinner disappeared and a mask of stone feel over his face. Clearing his throat, his eyes downcast he began shifting around the food on his plate.

Noticing his behavior Elizabeth's eyes grew soft and understanding. "Jason you do need to talk about it."

He said nothing.

"Sometimes talking helps." She covered his cold hand with her warm smaller one.

He grew still at the contact.

"Losing a child is like living a nightmare and it hurts. It does more than anything, but you don't have to go through it alone."

His head dipped.

"There are things everywhere that remind you of your child and getting rid of them may help, but the memories stay behind." Elizabeth's glistened. "And all you want to do is blame yourself. Blame yourself for not being able to—"

Jason jerked his hand from under her and in a flash jumped out of his seat. His eyes still on the floor, he murmured, "I have to go," his voice low and hoarse. And within a second strode out of the door leaving a misty eyed Elizabeth in his wake.

* * *

Elizabeth watched one drop of rain after another hit the window of her bedroom. Emily had called minutes ago to tell her Cameron had fallen asleep. Her best friend had offered to keep him for the night and Elizabeth had gladly accepted. She didn't want to have Cameron woken up to come home; he would just be in a cranky mood then.

It was past eight, over an hour since Jason had walked out her door after her little blunder. It wasn't a little blunder it was a colossal one that she was idiotic to make. She knew what it felt like waking up and knowing that your child was gone. That knowledge and knowing that Jason was a private person should have been enough to keep her from prying for his feelings. But, she had pushed and now he was gone.

Jason was out there in the rain, alone and in pain. There was nothing Elizabeth could do to help him; she didn't know where he was. If she was lucky to see Jason again the first thing she would do is apologize and be more of a friend, giving him the space and time that he needed.

Closing her eyes, Elizabeth leaned her cheek against the cool window and listened to the soft thuds of the plunging rain.

A soft brisk knock at the door brought her out of her reverie.

Begrudgingly, Elizabeth opened her eyes and pulled away from the window, sighing deeply. The knocking didn't continue, but Elizabeth still went to answer the door.

Unhurriedly, she made her way to the door bare foot in a pajama set. Elizabeth pulled the door open expecting Emily or Nikolas with Cameron after failing to console the child after he suddenly woke up, but it wasn't them. Instead Elizabeth raised her eyes to look her gaze with tormented cerulean eyes.

Silently, Elizabeth moved to the side granting him passage to enter. Shutting the door behind her, Elizabeth came to face his broad back. He didn't move just stood motionless in the middle of her living room. His black dress shirt was spotted with rain drops. He had left his jacket behind in his haste to leave before. She didn't understand why he was back, but he was back and that was all that mattered.

A blanket of eerie silence fell over them as she stood with her back to the door and him with his back to her.

"I let myself do something I never thought I would ever do," he spoke breaking the silence, startling Elizabeth. "I let myself dream. I thought of what ifs and about the future. I let myself believe that I would have a daughter that I would never lose."

Breathing in a trembling breath he continued, "It didn't even matter to me that she was Sonny's biological daughter. All that mattered was that I would have a daughter to call my own. My very own little girl." His voice grew hoarser with every word he uttered. "I dreamt of waking up to walk over to her nursery every morning to find her fast asleep. All that I see now whenever I walk into that room is darkness, utter darkness. Something in me breaks every time I walk into that room."

Unexpectedly, he turned around to face her. "Do you know what it feels like to know that you will never see your child, hold her, or hear her say that she loves you? When all you feel is that it's your entire fault that she's gone? Tell me. Tell me how to make it stop."

Her lips parted as his beautiful eyes looked directly into hers, full of unshed tears. They were pleading for an answer, an answer to cease the pain that tore at his heart. Memories of her miscarriage flashed in her mind. "I do know what it feels like. I went through it. It's difficult at first when all you can think about is her. When all you want is to hold her and then it hits you all over again that she's gone. Thinking of ways to change things if you had the chance to."

The young mother moved closer to the grieving father. Her soft, gentle hand seeking his. Twining their hands together she looked at his bowed head. Swallowing thickly, she continued, "Your heart aches, but day by day the pain lessens." The tears she had held back began their descent down her cheeks. "You one day wake up to realize the sun still exists and that there is a tomorrow."

Slowly, he raised his bowed head for their eyes to connect. Tears slid down his cheeks, one by one falling to his black dress shirt. The same pain, anger, confusion, and so many other wretched feelings she had seen in her eyes two years prior stared back at her.

Placing a hand on the back of his neck she pulled him in for a hug. Her chin lay on his shoulder as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. She held him as his tears of grief fell freely as hers fell for them and their forever vanished children. She held him long after the tremors in his body faded away. Long after he had no more tears. She just held him.

After a long stretch of time passed, Elizabeth slowly pulled away and looked up at his tear stained face with her very own. His clear cerulean eyes stared into hers. They were clearer now. The pain wasn't gone, but the maze of confusion was no longer there. Using, both hands she brushed away the tears that clung to her face and took a step back.

Giving Jason, a weak smile she said, "Why don't you get comfortable while I get you a pillow?"

He nodded mutely in response.

Jason numbly unbuttoned his black shirt, while kicking off his shoes and socks. He threw it over the arm of the coach. He stood in just his dress pants now. Snapping the button open of his pants he pushed them down, letting them drop to the ground. They joined his shirt over the arm of the sofa. He stood in the middle of Elizabeth's living room in a pair of black boxers.

Collapsing on the beige dominating sofa that was crowded with a variety of colorful throw pillows, Jason Morgan for the first time in what seemed like ages, relaxed. Within moments his eyes drifted shut and sleep consumed his worn out body.

Elizabeth walked into her living room carrying a pillow. A soft smile appeared on her face at the site of Jason out like a light bulb. She placed the pillow she held on the coffee table and moved his clothes to join his jacket draped over the chair. Next, she stuffed his black socks into his recently shined shoes and placed them under the side table. She didn't want him or her clumsy self tripping over them. Her eyes traveled to the slumbering, half naked man on her sofa. After placing the pillow up against the arm of the sofa, she gave his smooth tanned shoulder a little shove getting him to fall out of his sitting position to land on his side. Lifting his legs off the ground was easily accomplished. His long frame fit perfectly on her sofa compared to how he had slept on her old leather one. She pulled all of the throw pillows from behind him and stacked them on the floor.

The yellow afghan that had served as his blanket in the past when he had stayed in her studio once again covered him. She tucked the afghan under his chin and made sure he was completely covered. Elizabeth watched him for a few moments before she kneeled beside him. The sharp angles of his face were soft now. He looked peaceful as he slept with no worries plaguing his tired mind. Leaning down she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and rose to her feet. Jason had gotten through the difficult part of saying goodbye to his daughter and all he had to do now was move on.


	2. Part II

**Part II**

A sudden brush against his skin and a thud caused Jason's eyes to snap open. He found himself looking directly into a pair of blue eyes. The blue eyes belonged to a young child that was no more than six months old. He clutched at a yellow afghan that was partially wrapped around him and the rest draped over Jason's leg. Jason rose to lean on his elbow and lifted his body into a sitting position. Never for a moment breaking his gaze with the young child that stared up at him with curious eyes.

Gradually, the events of the previous day registered in Jason's mind and realization came over him of who the child was. It was Elizabeth's son, Cameron.

"Cameron!"

Both the child and the older man swung their heads around to fix their eyes on the source of the exclamation. Elizabeth stood in black jeans and a camisole at the kitchen entrance with her hands on her hips. "Cameron Steven Webber," she began, striding towards them. "I told you to let Jason sleep."

The petite brunette squatted down to meet her son's eye level. Elizabeth rubbed her nose against Cameron's, making the boy giggle. "You were supposed to play with your toys and leave Jason alone." Swiftly lifting him, she plopped him among his spread out toys in the middle of the room. The afghan traveled with Cameron to the floor, revealing Jason's state of undress.

Rising to her full height, Elizabeth looked away. "Good morning or should I say afternoon, it was about time you woke up." At Jason's bewildered stare, Elizabeth added, "It's little after noon. Sorry about Cameron. Emily dropped him off this morning. He usually plays on his own, but I think he must have been very curious to bother you." Her were eyes everywhere, but on him.

Pushing down emotions that threatened to surface, Jason cleared his throat loudly and then murmured, "Don't worry about it."

Nodding her head, she mumbled, "We'll let you get dressed then." With that said she marched straight back into the kitchen.

After spending more than enough time in the bathroom to get dressed Jason returned in his outfit from the night before to an empty living room. There were still toys scattered on the floor and the afghan now neatly draped over the back of the sofa. There was no noise coming from the kitchen and no legs were visible below the swinging doors leading to the kitchen. Jason remained at the bathroom door, contemplating where the young mother and her child had gone when the bedroom door swung open and a beaming Elizabeth and a still inquisitive Cameron in her arms joined him.

Unconsciously, Jason took a step back from the family.

"Ready for some brunch?" Elizabeth asked already moving towards her kitchen.

She stopped in her tracks at the sound of her name.

"Elizabeth." Taking in a breath Jason continued. "I need to get going."

Pivoting on her heel, Elizabeth turned back around with questioning eyes. "Don't be silly. You barely ate last night and you need something in your stomach. I have coffee."

"Thank you, but its best if I leave."

His eyes never reached hers.

Nodding his head in acknowledgement, Jason slowly backed away. His eyes flicked a quick glance at Cameron and then Elizabeth right before he spun around and walked out the door.

Elizabeth and Cameron both stared after the blonde man that had walked through their door. His intense, aching blue eyes were Elizabeth's only thought.

* * *

Silently, Jason closed the penthouse door behind him. It looked as it had the night before, but there seemed to be something off. Something missing. It felt empty. She wasn't here. His sad blue eyes scanned over the penthouse and landed on the luggage that sat at the foot of the stairs. He had never seen them before. The clicking of heels on the polished stairs drew Jason's attention to the figure that came to stand on the last step.

Samantha McCall stood in a Sherpa coat, a duffel bag swung over her shoulder. She looked extremely tired. There were sagging bags beneath her eyes that the makeup was no longer able to conceal. The strong willed, determined woman Jason had meet months ago was not the one currently standing before him but, a troubled, broken one remained.

Taking another glance at the luggage resting by her, Jason asked, "What's going on?"

"I-I'm leaving." She flicked her dark brown hair over her shoulder and reached down for a bag.

Jason's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Leaving? Where—Where are you going?"

Pulling up the handle of her carry on, her miserable brown eyes met Jason's. "I'm going to go see my brother for a few days and spend sometime with him." Painfully, inhaling she continued, her voice gruff, "I won't be needing my room here anymore."

A light bulb went off in Jason's mind as to what Sam was doing. She was leaving the place that reminded her of her daughter. The place that they had planned on raising the baby in. "Have one of the guards drop you off at the airport and be careful."

"I will."

A long silence followed. Both of them at a loss of what to say to the other.

"Jason," Her voice bounced off the walls. "I want to thank you…" Sam's eyes rimmed with tears. "I want to thank you for everything you have done for me and…my baby" She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment and one tear, escaped slipping down her cheek. "I'll never forget what you did for me and her."

Numbly he nodded his head. His hand trembled. He clenched it into a fist to halt the quivering.

The dark haired woman gave him a sad smile as she passed by him to reach the door. She stopped with her hand on the knob to look over her shoulder. "You're a good man Jason. Never forget that. Goodbye."

Then she was gone.

The penthouse that had been full of activity the last few years was now full of deafening silence. The people and the things that had been constant reminders of what could have been were now gone. It was all vacant now and now just the place that served only the purpose of retreating to from the outside world.

For a long moment, Jason silent lifelessly stood in his penthouse. Nothing running through his mind.

Soundlessly, Jason forced his legs to carry his numb body up the stairs. Step by step his body grew tenser and the will to go on thinned. Once, at the second floor he blindly made his way to his room. None of the hallway decorations or the odor that traveled through the air registered in his mind.

Walking past his king size bed Jason entered his bathroom. Stripping down to absolute nudity, Jason climbed into his shower stall. With one flick of his wrist, water gushed down like a newly filled river, washing over his body that felt ancient. The room instantly filled with steam. Jason placed a hand on the cool black marble of the wall and leaned his weight against it. Water rolled down his closed eye lids. The defined muscles that had grown stiff and rigid loosened. The warm streaming water that hit his bare skin relieved him of the tension that his muscles were soaked in.

The lukewarm water rejuvenated his body and soul, but his heart remained broken.

* * *

Fallen leaves, crunched under his boots as Jason walked towards Kelly's courtyard. The chilly November air had no affect on the enforcer as he strode to the diner with the leather coat flapping at his sides, revealing the fitting black shirt he wore. It was one of the effects of the accident that made Jason's life easier rather than difficult. He could walk around without a jacket and not end up in bed with a fever. Carly and Emily yelled at him whenever they caught site of him sans a coat. The only reason he wore one in the winter was to avoid ringing headaches from lectures from everyone including Sonny.

Jason looked up in time to see the outline of a woman pushing a carriage en route for the diner as well. He noticed that she wore a brown suede coat and pushed a gray stroller with the hood pulled down. She picked her child out of carriage and pulled open the door. Leaning against the door she tried to maneuver the strolling inside and was having no luck with it. Squinting his eyes, he realized who the petite young woman was. It was Elizabeth.

Quickening his pace, Jason reached the stroller. "Hey. Need some help?"

Her flushed red face brightened with a smile. "Hey! Yeah, that'd be great."

"Here, I'll get it. Go ahead." Already grasping the handle of the stroller.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said over her shoulder as she entered the warm diner.

Once inside, Jason moved away from the stroller and came to stand beside Elizabeth. Cameron wearing a black short jacket and a red sleeper stared up at him from under his hoodie and once again, Jason could do nothing, but stare back at him.

It had been a week since he had last seen Elizabeth and Cameron. After walking out of their apartment, he had spent most of his time at the warehouse trying to keep busy and away from the penthouse. He had gone over coffee invoices for the whole month of October and the recent ones of November. Some days he had woken up still in his office.

That one night that he had spent at Elizabeth's was the best night of sleep had gotten in ages. Elizabeth had been right that talking helped and it had, more than he thought it would. It still hurt to think of the baby, but he knew that it wasn't his fault. That she was in a better place instead of the dangerous world that she would have lived in. Talking to his old friend had helped and he wanted to thank her for that. He would start that right away.

Elizabeth and Cameron were both now sitting comfortably at a table. Both out of their gloves and coats gone and perfectly at ease with their surroundings. The young child still gazed up at him. Noticing that her son was focus on the older man, the young woman looked up at Jason and the corners of her mouth quirked. "Will you join us?"

His friend was being kind and offering him a seat at her table. If she wanted his company then she would have it even though he was stopping by for only coffee. "I will in a second."

Jason strode to the counter. Penny looked up at him immediately, a pen posed. "Can I get one of those biscuits that Morgan always gets when he comes here?"

The veteran waitress gave him a strange look, but did as he asked. "Thank you," he murmured taking the biter biscuit from her and turning back around.

The frown that made its way to Elizabeth's face was replaced by a soft smile, when she noticed the cookie, that Jason held in a tissue.

Seating himself across from Elizabeth and Cameron, Jason held out the cookie for the young child and waited. Slowly, the light brown haired child reached out for it. Looking down once at the cookie he held, he looked back up at the older man and grinned.

For the first time in two weeks, a smile appeared on Jason Morgan's face. Softening his tired facial features.

"Jason," Elizabeth's voice drew Jason's attention away from her son, who sat on the tabletop chewing on his cookie.

A proud smile on her face. "I would like to officially introduce to you my son, Cameron."

Jason smirked at her manners.

Peering down at Cameron Elizabeth continued her introductions. "Cameron met our friend Jason."

The young boy gabbled something and went on munching on his cookie.

Elizabeth laughed at her son's behavior. "I think he likes you."

A feeling of comfort ran through Jason the longer he remained seated at the table. He had thought being around Cameron would have been difficult, but it was the opposite. He felt calm and ease being around the child. His heart still ached, but it not as intense.

"Hey, Cameron."

His young dancing blue eyes lifted instantaneously at the sound of Jason's low voice.

Jason noticed a stuffed animal peaking out through Cameron's arms. "What have you got there, an elephant?" Taking the elephant from him, a wave of sadness passed through Jason as he stared down at it.

"What is it?"

Looking up, he met Elizabeth's concerned eyes. The concern in her eyes was genuine reminding Jason that she had a kind heart and was just worried about him.

He closed his eyes for a moment before he spoke. "I brought a stuffed animal like this for the baby. It was a panda bear like those in China and other Asian countries." His heart clenched in pain. "There was a bookshelf full of toys and travel books for her. Sam packed up the room like you said she should have. The guards took apart the nursery the other day. I came home and it wasn't there anymore."

The words flowed out of him and Elizabeth listened silently, taking in every word that he passed his lips.

"The room wasn't pink anymore. The toys were gone. The rocking chair that would sway back and forth all the time, it was gone. My bare feet touched hardwood floor instead of the pink carpet that had been installed. It was empty except for the box full of travel books. It felt like the room had never existed and it was all a dream."

Jason's blurry vision remained on the elephant.

"When I came home from the hospital after my miscarriage, a package arrived for me. It was a yellow baby pillow and blanket." Her voice grew thick. "I cried when I saw it and felt empty inside. I looked around the apartment and I felt that horrible for having the things in the house when a baby wasn't going to be living there. It's hard, but eventually your mind begins to accept that the baby wasn't a fantasy, but a reality that didn't happen."

His head bowed in understanding. Elizabeth had gone through the miscarriage and in the end grew stronger from the experience. He knew she had suffered, Carly had told him about seeing Elizabeth in the hospital after they had brought her in. that she had cried begging for her baby, but yet she was now a single mother taking care of her son and working full time. He admired that about her.

"How about we order some dinner?" Elizabeth asked her son, who through out the conversation had remained quiet, nibbling on his cookie with his gums. "What about you?" she asked, looking up at Jason.

She was changing the subject for him. "I just want some coffee."

Elizabeth frowned right away. "No coffee for you mister." A playful glint shown in her eyes. "Order your number seven." Within moments she had signaled Penny over and rattled off their orders. "I'll have my usual and the mashed taters and peas for Cameron. Jason will have the number seven with no onions."

"Add two glasses of orange juice to order too." muffling out Jason's attempts at ordering a coffee.

"You remember my order?" he asked, surprised.

"Some things you never forget."

The tugging on his sleeves kept Jason from replying. He looked down to see Cameron gazing up at him, his chin and lips covered in crumbs. Pulling the child softly towards him, Jason gently used a tissue to brush away the crumbs. He swiped the shell pattern tissue over Cameron's nose, tickling him, making him giggle. Jason continued to tickle the child under the ribs, until he was laughing and squealing uncontrollably. Elizabeth soon joined in on her son's laughter.

Penny arrived at a table bursting with mirth. The three occupants of the table were all in casual wear; Jason had finally taken his leather jacket off. They all looked comfortable, smiles gracing their faces. They all quieted down as she set down their plates and flashed them an amused smile.

Shortly after their meals arrived, Cameron had his back leaning against Jason's shoulder as his mother tried to feed him mashed taters. He squirmed this way and that way, avoiding the spoon his mother held out for him.

Elizabeth placed the spoon filled with taters down with a huff. "I give up. He's being stubborn."

Jason chuckled at her pout. "Here let me try," he set his sandwich down and reached for the spoon.

Cameron remained leaning back on Jason with his mouth wedged shut. Making sure that the spoon was full of mashed taters and that there was a small amount smashed at the tip. Cameron closely watched as the spoon rose in the air and traveled towards his mouth. Jason brushed the tip of the spoon between the small child's lips and waited. He repeated his ministrations until Cameron's mouth fell open and the spoon slipped right in.

Elizabeth watched in amazement as her son's nose wrinkled and then he swallowed. Cameron licked his lips and looked up at Jason with expecting eyes. Jason smiled down at the 6 month old child and filled up another spoon.

After their plates were cleared and they were bundled up, ready to leave Jason noticed that Elizabeth was staring at him. "What is it?"

"Nothing," she shook her head. "I was trying to remember the last time that Cameron finished a meal without spitting it out at least five times."

"He spits at you?"

Elizabeth nodded her head as she pulled on Cameron's hoodie.

"I would pay to see that," he chuckled.

"Hey," Elizabeth squealed, smacking Jason's arm with her gloves. "Do you have any plans?"

Jason's sandy blonde eyebrows shot up in surprise. "No."

"Would you like to join us ice skating?" she requested.

"Ice skating?" Jason parroted.

"Yes, ice skating." A mischievous glint in her blue orbs. "Come on it will be fun."

Jason stared at her as if she had sprouted an extra two heads. He did not ice skate. The last time he had been any where near an ice rink was when Emily had dragged him to one. He had been on the ice for ten minutes tops before falling on his ass.

"Please," she pouted.

And as usual Jason Morgan fell for the pout. "Fine, but I am not skating."

"Uh huh."

"Seriously," Jason emphasized.

She smiled coyly. "I didn't say anything."

The older man's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Let's go."

Jason held the door wide open for Elizabeth as she pushed the stroller through the door. He had thought his evening would be just like the rest. At the warehouse passing the time or riding his bike avoiding the penthouse until it he felt to drowsy to keep going. Of all things in the world he was going to go ice skating.

A small smile made its way to Jason's face as he stood beside Elizabeth and Cameron outside Kelly's. The feeling of dread at being around children wasn't there anymore instead he felt content being in their company.

* * *

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

For the last ten minutes Jason and Elizabeth's conversation had been back and forth, yes and no. In his stroller, Cameron's head bounced back and forth from his mother to Jason, an amused grin on his face.

"No," Jason said once again, glaring at the brunette.

"Pretty please," Elizabeth pleaded.

He glared at her through narrowed eyes. "No."

They were at a small ice rink by the Quartermaine mansion. It was a public rink that was empty at this time, which Elizabeth had been very grateful for. She stood on her old white pair of skates with her hands on her hips, gazing up at Jason with imploring eyes. He had rented a pair of black skates that he wore laced up tight, but he refused to step on to the ice.

"Just for a few minutes, please?"

The older man muttered something under his breath and finally agreed. "Fine. Will you be happy if I come on the ice and do nothing?"

"Yes," she clapped her gloved hands in delight.

Cautiously, Jason slide into the rink and stood there. For someone that had never gone ice-skating willingly he had great balance. "Happy?" he asked, dropping his hands to his side.

She circled him with perfect ease. "Very."

"You're good at this."

"Nah, not really," Elizabeth skated further away from him. "When I was younger, one of the only times that I was really happy was when we went ice skating. I took some lessons, but after that I just skated for the fun of it."

Jason watched her in wonder as she skated from corner to corner, taking small jumps here and there.

At Cameron's soft giggle, he turned around and plucked the boy from his stroller. He squealed at the rush of being swooped from his stroller. Together, Cameron and Jason watched Elizabeth twirl around, staying in her spot. She did a toe loop that Cameron clapped his hands in delight upon seeing. They both watched with wide eyes as Elizabeth made her way to the far side of the frozen pond and skated towards them gaining speed. She took off, shifting to the opposite direction in mid-air before landing effortlessness. She had completed the Lutz, a move she had avoided doing for a very long time. She reeled from the rush.

Elizabeth exhaled a relived sigh at the landing and glided towards uneven ice. The blade of her ice skates scraped against the ice and she felt herself lose balance in slow motion. Her eyes closed not wanting to have them open when her face connected with hardened snow. Instead of colliding head first with cold solid ice, she felt something warm and rock-solid. She felt something around her waist as well.

She was scared to open her eyes, but they shot open at the sound of her son's laughter. Looking up Elizabeth found Jason's worried cerulean gazing down at her. Their bodies were molded together, his leather clad arm, keeping her in place. A tingling sensation ran through her as Jason's breathe brushed her cheek.

Regaining air in her lungs, Elizabeth joked, "Looks like we have someone with potential."

His electrifying blue eyes began roaming her body for injuries. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for the save."

"No problem. What are friends for?" His arm falling from her waist to hold Cameron closer to him.

"It's getting late. We should get going." She was already moving towards the bench their things sat on.

* * *

Jason walked beside Elizabeth as she pushed Cameron's stroller. He had offered to push, but she had said she was fine doing it herself. Spending time with them was enjoyable even after Elizabeth had scared him to death when she had tripped and almost fallen. Seeing her drift towards uneven ice, his reflexes had kicked in. He was relieved that he had reached her in time. He had never wanted Elizabeth to get hurt when they were very close and it was no different now. He was thankful she wasn't harmed.

Reaching the stoop of her building, Elizabeth stopped and turned to face Jason. "Did you have fun today?"

"Yeah," he answered, a smile gracing his face.

Elizabeth returned his smile with one of her Mona Lisa ones. "Good, I did too."

Bending down in front of Cameron's stroller, he found the child fast a sleep. "Good night buddy," he murmured.

Straightening to back to his full height, he smirked at Elizabeth. "You better get inside, before he wakes up. Do you need me to walk you in?"

"No that's not need. Thank you though." She pushed the door open with her shoulder and reached for the stroller.

Gently, Jason helped Elizabeth lift the stroller up the stairs.

He walked down the steps once he was sure she was in the door. "Bye, Elizabeth," he called out to her from the bottom of the steps.

"No, it's I'll see you later."


	3. Part III

**Part III**

The water lapped from side to side as the sun kissed the horizon, painting the sky in breathtaking red and golden hues. Jason sat on a wooden bench and watched the scene before him play out. He had just returned from an eventful dinner with Elizabeth and Cameron at Kelly's. He had seen Cameron in action as the child had wriggled around when his mother tried to feed him and ended up sending a bowl of mashed sweet potatoes flying to the floor. After helping an amused Penny clean up the mess Elizabeth had surrendered her son in defeat to Jason. It took the experienced mother twenty minutes to get one spoon of food into the child's mouth, the same amount of time that it took for Jason to finish filling the child up. A smile slipped across his face at the memory.

Over the last two weeks it had become a tradition of sorts. Whenever Jason would head over to Kelly's after work, Elizabeth and Cameron would be on the same path and many times Jason would fall into step besides them. The evenings were short, but full of activity. Between listening to Elizabeth ramble and watching Cameron be himself was enough to occupy Jason for a day. Their meals weren't always lively; sometimes they would sit in silence just eating. The blanket of silence that happened to fall over them was not an intense one, but a relaxed silence that Jason was comfortable sitting through as well as the others.

The sound of the restless waves that Jason listening to were drowned out by the clicking of heels on the wooden dock stairs. Interrupting not just his silence, but thoughts as well. The enforcer kept his eyes focused on the image that laid before him, paying no attention to the person that had joined him. The smile that had touched his face had disappeared, leaving behind a stoned mask.

She sighed heavily, but Jason continued to stare out at the water.

"Jason?"

Looking up, Jason narrowed his eyes in annoyance at his ex-wife.

Courtney Quartermaine Morgan Matthews dressed in a white long coat and stiletto shoes stared down at him, her blonde hair flying at her side. Her questioning dark blue eyes stayed fix on him even after Jason had looked away.

Cautiously she asked, "How are you?"

"Fine," Jason answered curtly. His eyes now following the arrival of the moon.

It was over a few months now that they had been divorced. Things had changed over that time. Courtney had moved on with Jax of all people, much too many people's disappointment. She had moved on and he had as well. He had come to be honest with himself after the divorce. It had hurt to sign the papers, but relief had also washed over him. The cloud of darkness that loomed over them after the loss of their child had never faded away. It had remained, but had been forced to the back of their minds. That cloud had been the cause of their downfall as much as they hated to admit it. He had realized it shortly after the divorce, but had ignored it. It was crystal clear to him now.

The anger, pain, and distrust that had formed between them after the loss of the baby and the knowledge that they could never have children had in time grown into permanent problems for them. Jumping into marriage when their wounds were still raw wasn't the best decision on either of their parts. Now that he thought about it, it wasn't right from the start. There was already a wall growing between them when they had taken their vows.

Courtney had kept the knowledge of their child a secret and the blame was placed on him for the loss of their child because of the life he led. His ex-wife's actions and the blame that had been placed on him were the cause of his anger and lack of trust towards her. The reasons for her resentment towards him after the miscarriage made very little sense to him. He had been there to support her, but it only led to hostility towards him on her part. He understood that losing a child was difficult, but it was harsh for both parents, which Courtney had not understood. In some ways he was to blame for the miscarriage, but how could someone be at fault when he had no knowledge of his child's existence until it was too late?

Jason's mind turned the ideas and thoughts over and over in his head as Courtney gazed down at him, expecting a reply. Attentively, she took a seat besides him and waited for any reaction, she got none. "How's Sam?"

He shrugged in response.

The blonde woman quirked an eyebrow. "You don't know?"

"She moved out."

"Not surprised," she replied with a shake of her head.

A frown appeared on Jason's face. "What's that supposed to mean?" His tone was unpleasant.

"That…that it's not surprising that you let her leave…" She stuttered, her words trailing off.

Same old Courtney, speaking without any understanding.

"Jason, I know this is all difficult for you, but you shouldn't have let Sam leave." She faced him to look him in the eye, but instead looked up at his profile. "She just lost a baby, Jason. She shouldn't be alone. You should be with her and spend time with her, letting her know it's not her fault."

With every word that Courtney uttered, Jason's body grew tense and a muscle ticked in his jaw.

That was another thing that he had to bear with after the miscarriage, a constant confusion of whether or not he was wanted. On some days he had been able to hold and comfort her while Courtney cried and others she asked to be left alone to wanting attention the next day. Dealing with possibly losing his sister at the time didn't make things easier either. It was like playing tug of war with Courtney after the miscarriage. He was able to gain a few steps of helping her and then she would jerk the rope right out of his hands a moment later. All the while that Courtney had struggled with her emotions, she had ignored his feelings of the thought of never being a father, and she was once again disregarding that not only do mothers lose children, but fathers did as well.

"She needs you more than anything now. She just lost a baby—"

"We lost a baby," he interjected through clenched teeth. "Sam and I lost a baby, not just Sam." Jumping up from the bench, Jason moved away from her. Being in her presence aggravated him. "I lost a child too." He jerked a thumb at himself. "I did too."

Courtney pulled herself off the bench as well. "I know you did. So did Sonny and especially Sam. I didn't say you didn't, but the baby—" She tried to fix her error, but was cut off once again by Jason.

"The baby may have been Sonny's by blood, but she was my child as much as Michael is Sonny's." He glared at Courtney as his breathing grew labored. "I understand that Sam needs to be with someone right now, but unlike some people she doesn't give out mixed signals."

She blinked at his remark. "Jason, I don't want to see you hurt. I just—"

"You just what?"

"I want to help." Her words barely whispered, her eyes sincere, but there was something else there that she tried to hide.

"Thank you, but no thank you." He took in a deep breath. "I don't want nor need your help."

With that said Jason pivoted on his thick soled heels and walked away.

* * *

Sighing heavily, Jason entered his penthouse and leaned against the closed door. Running into Courtney on the docks had been a coincidence, but none the less it had frustrated him. She was his ex-wife and he respected her for that, but he stayed out of her life and he expected the same from her. The high-pitched ring of the phone stopped his thoughts.

Straightening to his full height he walked towards his desk and picked up the black cordless phone. "Morgan."

"Jason," Elizabeth's frantic voice greeted him. "Thank god you're home. I hate to ask, but I really need a favor. I know that you're probably busy with work or something, but I need a big, big favor."

"Elizabeth, calm down and tell me what's wrong." Fear began to grow in Jason's heart. What could have happened since the last time he saw her?

"Okay," she took in a deep breath. "Amy got sick and I need to cover the rest of her shift and I called Emily. She's on call as well as Steven. Nikolas is taking care of business somewhere and Grams is still in Colorado. I need a babysitter and the daycare at the hospital is closed at this time. I didn't know who else to call." She rambled on and on without stopping for air.

"Elizabeth, breathe." He listened to her take in a few short breaths. "Okay, good. If it's a babysitter you are looking for then don't worry, I'll look after Cameron."

"Really?" She sounded genuinely shocked.

"Yes," he chuckled.

"I'll be there in a jiffy. See you again in a bit."

A rare smile made its way to Jason's lips. "Yeah, I guess I will."

Moments after he said goodbye to Elizabeth, a frenzied knock on the door had Jason jumping off the sofa. He swung the door open to see an anxious Elizabeth bouncing Cameron on her hip. She slipped into the penthouse and began chatting right away.

"Okay, I packed him fresh clothes. His elephant and a couple of bottles that you just need to heat and I brought his playpen so that he won't have you chasing him around the penthouse."

Jason pulled the strap of the black carry-on bag of the portable playpen off her shoulder and placed it against the sofa. He then took Cameron's blue diaper bag from Elizabeth. Turning back to face the brunette he took a close look at her.

"It's six-thirty and I have to cover five hours so I will be done around…" She trailed off, trying to do the math in her mind. "You do the math you're smarter," she burst out in frustration.

"Eleven-thirty," he answered off the back of his hand as his piercing blue eyes took in her appearance. She was dressed in dark pink scrubs, a black pea coat keeping her warm. The hood of her coat gave her an elegant look, but her beautiful alabaster was drained of color. The light in her blue orbs was dimmed and she looked tired. "Elizabeth, are you feeling okay?" his voice full of concern.

She nodded her head vigorously, "I'm fine. Thank you again for doing this for me. I really appreciate it." She hurried out the door that had remained open to only stop in her tracks at the sound of Jason's voice.

"Elizabeth."

"Yes, Jason?" She turned to face him.

"Are you forgetting anything?" He asked with a knowing look in his eyes.

"I don't think so," she frowned.

Jason smirked "I won't be much help as a babysitter if Cameron is at work with you."

"Oh," she looked down at her son in her arms and then back at Jason, "Sorry. I forgot." Elizabeth handed over a restless Cameron to Jason. She flashed him a weak sheepish smile before softly kissing Cameron's forehead and then getting on her tiptoes she did the same to Jason. Her lips felt strangely warm against his skin for someone that was just outside. "I'll see you later."

"Bye Max. Bye Sonny," Elizabeth called over her shoulder as she dashed into the elevator.

The two men had entered the hallway moments after the young mother and her child had arrived. They had caught the entire exchange between the mother and the enforcer. Both swallowed their smiles and moved from their spots. Max took his post and found his shoes very interesting. Sonny took confident strides down the hallway to his partner's penthouse.

Leaving the door open, Jason moved further into his penthouse, waiting for one of the men to enter. He wasn't surprised to see Sonny enter and close the door behind him. A goofy grin including his dimples graced his face as the older man's eyes stayed fix on the young child and his partner.

Jason gently placed the child down on the beige sofa. Cameron's blue eyes began to roam around his surroundings in curiosity. Pulling off the child's blue hat, Jason took a seat besides Cameron. He laid him down on his back and he began to take off his jacket and sleeper. Cameron laughed and squirmed as Jason took his outerwear off. Jason purposely tickled the child even more making him squeal in laughter.

As the young child and man sat laughing, Sonny watched from a far as the two enjoyed the others company. It was the first time in what seemed like an eternity that Sonny had seen a smile on Jason's face. Seeing the younger man smile made Sonny happy to know that he was getting along well and from the looks of it thanks to Elizabeth and her son. He watched Jason cease his tickling attack on Cameron and push the heavy wooden coffee table away from the sofa. Next, he looked around in the diaper bag to pull out a blue blanket to spread on the floor. Setting Cameron down on the blanket with a few toys, Jason turned to face him.

There was a look of contentment on his face and it was a sight that Sonny was pleased to see. Pushing himself off the door he was leaning against, the older man walked towards his friend.

"How's it going?"

"Good, you?"

"Better." Sonny moved around Jason and squatted down in front of Cameron. "Hey there little guy. I'm Sonny, a friend of your mom's and Jason's. It's nice to meet you."

The young child looked at Sonny closely for a few moments before reaching his arms up to be held. Sonny happily raised the child into his arms and stood up. Cameron began to fiddle with Sonny's cross. "He's adorable. He reminds me of Elizabeth"

Jason smiled. "Like mother like son. Can you watch him for a second? I need to go heat a bottle up for him and set up his playpen upstairs."

"Sure, go ahead."

The enforcer returned from the kitchen a few minutes later carrying a Playtex bottle for Cameron, full of milk. Taking Cameron from Sonny, Jason sat down on the sofa and gave the bottle to Cameron. Immediately the child began to drink his milk.

Jason watched closely as Cameron's eyes began to drift shut from sleep. He moved the bottle side to side when Cameron stopped sucking on the nipple and when the child was done with the milk he was fast asleep.

"Jason?" The whisper reached Jason's ear.

The blue eyed enforcer looked up at his friend.

Sonny placed a hand on Jason's shoulder and smiled down at him. "I wanted you to know that I appreciate everything that you have done for me and our family." His voice an octave lower to keep from disturbing Cameron. "You're truly a great brother."

Jason nodded and looked back down at the sleeping child in his arms.

Taking in a deep breath, Sonny braced himself for the reaction he may receive for his next words. "I want you to know that no one blames you for what happened to the baby. Sam doesn't and I could never blame you for something that neither of us had control over. So please don't blame yourself for the sake of your future."

"It's hard not to," Jason muttered more to himself than to Sonny.

"I know. I blamed myself after Carly's miscarriage, but then someone helped me see that I had no control over other people's actions just like you don't." A soft smile appeared on Sonny's lips at the thought of the comfort he had received from Elizabeth in the hospital so many years ago. Just like she had helped him in the past she was helping Jason now.

"You were a wonderful father to Michael and to Sam's child and someday you will be for your own child." Sonny took a quick look at Cameron before continuing. "The child will be very lucky to have you."

He bowed his head, his eyes fixated on the sleeping Cameron.

Sonny gave Jason's shoulder a comforting squeeze and dropped his hand. "Do you need any help?"

"No I'm good."

"Goodnight then." Sonny called over his shoulder as he headed for the door.

"Wait," Jason said loud enough for Sonny to hear and low enough not to wake Cameron. "I do need something."

"Okay," the older man smiled. "What can I help you with?"

"Can I borrow your extra baby monitor?"

"You go and put Cameron down and I'll go get the monitor."

Sonny was barely out the door when he paused at the sound of Jason's hoarse voice. Turning around, he found Jason cradling the young child to his chest, his eyes soft and sincere. "Thank you."

The corners of Sonny's mouth lifted at his young friend's words. "No, thank you."

* * *

Checking the temperature of the milk Jason entered the once pink nursery that now housed the no longer slumbering child. The room was dimly lit by a lamp Jason had brought up for the child. Dressed in only his dark blue jeans Jason made his way towards the now awake Cameron. The child had been peacefully asleep for the last two hours until a few minutes ago when his soft cries had wafted through the baby monitor. Grabbing the milk bottle from the kitchen as quickly as possible he had rushed to the nursery. He didn't want Cameron to be alone in a strange place for longer than that was needed.

The young child sniffled his nose as Jason lifted him out of the playpen where he resided. Jason ran a comforting a hand up and down the child's back. "Sorry, I took so long buddy. I had to get your milk."

Sitting down on the newly polished oak floor with Cameron, Jason cradled the child in his arms. Placing the nipple of the bottle against the child's lips he waited for him to take it. Once Cameron had latched onto the bottle, Jason let out a sigh of relief. Leaning against the newly wallpapered wall he watched the child in his lap drink his milk.

It felt different being in the room that was decorated as a nursery a few weeks ago. When he had been in here the last time it had felt as if he had stepped into a room that wasn't a part of his home, but now it felt different. For the short time that Cameron had been in the room, it had had a drastic affect. The smell of baby powder mingled in the air. The playpen, the diapers, blankets, and other baby items Elizabeth had brought over for Cameron, all seemed to belong in the room. The soft glow of the moon falling over him and Cameron didn't seem out of place, but right.

The feel of Cameron's hand against his cheek brought Jason out of his thoughts. Cameron pulled on his bottle as he stared up at Jason. "Can't sleep, huh?" Jason used the thumb of the hand that held Cameron's bottle to gently stroke the child's cheek. "I can't sleep either not until I know your mom is safely out of work."

Cameron wrinkled his nose and continued to run his hand against Jason's chin. Jason gazed down at the child in arms and saw Elizabeth's button nose, her skin, and her smile. There was so much of her in her son. The way his eyes lit up at the site of something new or when the little boy laughed he saw a bit of Elizabeth's spirit in him. Jason ran a hand leisurely through Cameron's soft brown hair. It was like Elizabeth's, but with every brush through the child's hair he saw a light brown, but also a bit of a golden hue. The blue orbs that stared up at him were full of life and an intense blue like the waters off the shores of Barbados.

Soon Cameron's eyes began to drift shut as Jason softly ran his hands through the child's hair. Jason tugged on the bottle to see if the child would continue drinking milk. The nipple of the bottle easily slid out from between Cameron's lips and Jason let out a deep sigh of relief. Placing the bottle on a nightstand he had brought in from the guest bedroom, Jason straightened to his full height with care not to jerk Cameron awake.  
The enforcer placed a tender kiss on the child's forehead before easing the child down to the playpen that was serving as his bed. Jason tucked the blue quilt blanket under Cameron's chin and took one last glance at the slumbering child before he left the room.

The sound of the door opening downstairs had Jason rushing down the stairs as quietly as possible. Standing at the foot of the stairs he watched Elizabeth shut the door silently behind her and lean against it, her eyes closed, her breathing hard. She pushed herself off the door with what seemed like great difficulty.

"Elizabeth," Jason called out softly. There was something wrong with Elizabeth. He could just tell from her weak appearance.

Elizabeth turned abruptly to face him. "Jason," she murmured, her eyes glazed over. "Is Cameron still awake?" Her gloved hand raised to her forehead, her eyes closed, and she took in a deep breathe.

Moving closer to her Jason asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

The young nurse swayed on her feet and Jason's arm immediately wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against him. Placing a hand to her forehead Jason tested her temperature. "You're not fine. You're burning up."

"Nope," she pushed against his chest weakly. "I'm perfectly fine," she murmured, her eyes fighting to stay open. "I just need Cameron and we'll be out of your hair."

"You're not going anywhere tonight." Easily picking her petite frame into his arms, Jason turned towards the stairs. Elizabeth sniffed her red nose, her face against his bare wide chest, a hand one his heart, her beautiful eyes hidden from him under the curtain of her brown locks that tickled his chest.

Being careful not to jar her awake, Jason made his way towards his bedroom. The lamp in his room was still on and the door still open from when he had rushed out to get to Cameron. Pushing the heavy oak door further open with his shoulder, he entered the room with a now fast a sleep brunette in his strong arms. Gently, placing her down on his bed, Jason looked down at the sleeping young woman, trying to figure out what to do. First thing he needed to do was get her out of her jacket.

Kneeling on the bed beside her, Jason kindly pulled her up into a sitting position. He pulled the zipper of the jacket down as quickly as possible and tugged the jacket off her. Elizabeth murmured something in her sleep. Holding her up in his arms he checked her temperature again, it was now extremely warm. He needed to get more of her clothes off to get her temperature down.

Jason took a close look at what Elizabeth was wearing. He would start at her feet that was the safest place to begin. Lying her gently back down to his pillows, Jason moved to her feet. He untied the shoe laces of her white sneakers and pulled them off. Next, came her socks. Her feet were freezing under his touch. He rubbed his hands over her feet in an effort to warm them, it didn't help much.

Standing at the foot of the bed he stared at her scrubs. They were going to have to come off. If she hurt in the morning for taking her clothes off he would understand, but all that mattered now was getting her fever to break. Cautiously, pulled Elizabeth back into a sitting position, she mumbled something he couldn't understand. Jason shrugged and began to pull the top of her scrubs off, instead of feeling skin under her shirt he felt cotton, and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. She plopped onto her back now in just a white tank top and her dark pink scrub bottoms. The outline of her blue bra was visible under her white tank, making Jason swallow roughly and look away quickly.

He had accomplished the easy part. It was time for the hard part that Jason dreaded. Using her position to his advantage, Jason pulled on the drawstring of her scrubs quickly and pulled his dark blue covers over her. Her feet poked out from under the covers. The tall enforcer moved towards her feet and exposed her legs. Then, slowly Jason tugged on the pink fabric until they were bunched up at her feet. Sighing, Jason collected all her clothes and draped them over a chair in his room and placed her socks in her sneakers that went under his bed.

Elizabeth shifted onto her side and muttered something again.

Jason shook his head at her and moved into his bathroom. He threw a couple small washcloths over his shoulder, grabbed the washbasin that sat in the cupboard of the sink, and the thermometer from the medicine cabinet. Filling the basin up with enough cold water, Jason walked back into his room. Placing the washbasin full of water on the night stand besides the bed he wetted a washcloth and wringed all the excess water out.  
The brunette in his bed was now on her back, fast asleep. Her skin flushed skin from the fever. Gently, Jason placed a washcloth on her forehead and pushed the thermometer into her mouth under her tongue. Walking very quietly away from the sleeping brunette and grabbed her jacket, Jason stepped into the hallway and walked downstairs as he searched the pockets of her pea coat. Once downstairs, Jason opened the door to find a wide awake Francis staring back at him.

"Hi, Jason," the guard greeted him.

"Hey Francis," the guard caught the keys that Jason flicked at him. "Can you please go to Elizabeth's and grab her fresh clothes and some of the things that Cameron may need?"

Francis bit the inside of his cheek from smiling. "Sure, no problem."

"Thanks." Jason called out to the guard's back.

Shutting the door behind him, Jason opened the door to the closet and hung Elizabeth's black pea coat next to his black leather jacket. Moving away from his closet, Jason picked up his phone for the second time for the night and dialed a number uneasily. It was past eleven and he rarely called this number.

His father's sleepy voice said "_Hello,"_ into the phone.

"Alan?"

"_Jason,"_ his name sounded shocked.

"I'm sorry to call you this late, but I know that Elizabeth has a morning shift tomorrow and I wanted to let you know that she won't able to come in." Jason calmly explained. "She has a very high fever and she most likely won't be feeling better in the morning to go to work." If he had anything to do with it she wouldn't be leaving his penthouse until she was fully recovered.

"_Thank you for letting me know. I'll take care of it in the morning and if you need anything else let me know."_

"Thank you, I will."

"_Goodnight Jason."_ Alan told him.

After a quick pause, Jason murmured, "Goodnight" and hung up the phone.

Taking quick strides into the kitchen, he filled up a glass of cold water and turned back around to enter the living room. Turning off all the lights, Jason made his way up the staircase for what seemed like the fifth time of the night. He arrived in time to the master bedroom to see Elizabeth sit up to only immediately plop back down with a groan. Looked like she had a headache too.

Jason placed the glass of water down on the night table; he took the wet washcloth off her forehead and pulled the thermometer from her mouth. The LCD screen of the thermometer lit up and Jason's eyes grew wide at the numbers, 103 degrees and the woman thought she was fine. Placing the thermometer down he opened the first drawer for the aspirin he kept at hand. Popping the bottle open he shook two pills out and placed the bottle back to its spot. Now, he needed to get Elizabeth to take them.

"Elizabeth," Jason gently whispered.

She cooed in response.

"I guess you're awake," he sat down besides her. "Can you sit up for me?"

"No," she pouted, her eyes still closed.

"Then open your mouth for me."

"No," was the response he received as she turned away from him.

Jason blew out a huff of air and gently turned her back to face him. She instead landed on her back. He shrugged and moved closer to her face. Using his long pointer finger he pulled her chin down and dropped in the tablets. She groaned in response and automatically sat up for the water, which Jason held to her lips and titled the glass until she pushed it away.

Wetting a new washcloth, Jason with great care wiped Elizabeth's face with it; she wrinkled her face at the cold touch. Jason continued to wipe her face to help the temperature of her skin. He moved the cloth down her neck and grazed the cloth across her collarbone. Elizabeth's lips parted and a moan escaped them.

Jason froze at the sound. She wasn't supposed to do that. This was not a good idea on his part. Slowly he removed the washcloth as he climbed off the bed and decided that he had done enough. Wringing a washcloth that sat in the washbasin, Jason carefully placed it on Elizabeth's forehead and stepped back. Elizabeth pulled off the washcloth and threw it. It landed square on his bare chest. Picking up the washcloth and the baby monitor Jason glared at her through narrow eyes.

Dabbing at his wet chest, Jason turned around and began to walk away, but stopped at Elizabeth's hoarse voice.

"Jason."

He paused in his tracks and rotated around to face her, "Yes?"

She shifted the covers and groaned.

Sighing heavily, Jason walked back to the bed. He softly brushed her bangs out of her eyes and ignored her smooth flushed punk skin. His hand remained on her cheek when she shifted again and took his arm with her as Jason's eyes widened in alarm. Jason's arm now laid nestled under her and pressed to her chest by Elizabeth. Putting the baby monitor and washcloth quietly down on the side table with his free arm, Jason tugged slowly, but Elizabeth only tightened her hold on it. She shifted her body even more, making Jason bend over the bed so he wouldn't go crashing on top of her.

"Elizabeth, I need my arm back," he whispered desperately to her.

She mewed in response.

The enforcer looked around for something, anything that would help him get out of the situation he had gotten himself in. The chair was to far away for him to sit down in and let Elizabeth sleep with his arm. He couldn't on the floor; the bed was too far high for him to be able to sit down comfortable with his arm suspended in air. He didn't want freedom for his arm that badly that he would wake her up to free it from the confines of her arms. That left him with only one option: getting into bed with Elizabeth Webber.

Reluctantly, Jason climbed onto his bed, under the covers with his body in an odd position. He reminded himself that Elizabeth was sick and asleep and it wasn't her fault that her fever deranged mind took his arm captive. He made sure that there was enough space between them so that they didn't touch.

He tried not to shift. His arm was across his body under Elizabeth, while there was a good ten inches between, which also left him on the edge of the bed. The muscles in his arm were sure going to be stiff in the morning. Elizabeth mumbled something in her sleep and rotated on top of his arm and flanked her petite over his larger one. Apparently, Elizabeth didn't understand personal space while she slept. She sighed contently and snuggled into his naked side. All Jason could do was stare down at her and hope he could sneak out of bed in the morning before she woke up. She slipped a warm bare thigh in between Jason's jean clad legs, causing him to groan out loud.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Jason woke to a painful throbbing in his groin. There was something heavy over him and something very low on his stomach. Something warm was also positioned over one of his thighs. He felt something soft and smooth beneath his hands. As the fog of sleep cleared he realized where he was and who was on top of him. _Elizabeth_

Sometime during the night Elizabeth had comfortably situated herself on top of him. The ache in his groins was because of her soft body. Her digits were dangerously low below his navel. And it was her center that was straddling his thigh. How he was touching her skin made no sense to him. He moved his hands a little higher and realized that her shirt had ridden up during the night and his hands some how now spanned her small back.

From the feel of it her fever had broken. That was a good thing, but it didn't help his situation much.

Slowly, Jason opened one eye at a time and immediately regretted it. He had a clear view down Elizabeth's white tank top. Pretending like he didn't see any of her milky white skin, Jason stared up at the ceiling. Her hair was spread across his chest with her other hand on his heart. He needed to get out from under her before she woke up to notice his arousal.

Swallowing thickly, Jason moved one of his rough hands against Elizabeth's bare back. She mewed from the contact. Jason's body went still.

Taking in a sharp intake of air, Jason decided stay still and pretend to be a sleep, but unfortunately the brunette in his arms had other ideas.

Jason stared at the ceiling in horror as he felt Elizabeth's hand scorch his skin as she moved her hand over his belly button and abs until it reached his chest. He took a quick glance down in time to see her eyelids flutter open to reveal her sleepy cornflower blue eyes. She pushed herself up using his chest and stared down at him in with wide awake shocked eyes.

Neither one of them spoke as time stretched out.

"Hi," Elizabeth murmured meekly.

"Hi," Jason whispered back with a weak smile, trying to keep his eyes on her face and not on her exposed skin. "Glad you're feeling better."

Elizabeth squeezed her eyes shut as a blush tainted her skin red. "I didn't throw up on you, did I?"

A sandy eyebrow arched in question. "No, why are you going to now?" Jason asked bracing himself.

"No, I'm not. I was just making sure. I usually throw up when I'm sick."

Nodding, his head, Jason flipped them so that he was lying on top of her. The sudden movement caused both of them to realize their close proximity.

Their lips were a breath apart. Their bodies molded from chest to waist. Their legs now tangled together. His hands on her hips, hers around his neck.

The blue eyed enforcer stared down at Elizabeth, while the young nurse stared up at him.

Jason's eyes zeroed in on her soft pink lips.

"I think we should get up," she murmured taking in deep breaths.

"Yeah, we should," his attention solely on her lips.

Neither of them attempted to move. The distance between lessened as their heads moved on their own accord.

Reluctantly, Jason cleared his throat and rolled off of Elizabeth. He could feel the imprint of her body on his. Taking a in a sharp breathe, he got out of bed.

"I'll go check on Cameron and go get you some soup," he said, standing at the side of the bed. A smirk made its way to his face. "Broccoli."

Elizabeth shot straight up. She frowned. "You're getting revenge for the gallons of soup I feed you?"

"No, it's good for you."

A lopsided grin graced Jason's face as he swaggered away from a pouting Elizabeth.


	4. Part IV

**Part IV**

The harsh December wind bounced off the panel glass windows of Kelly's as Jason stared out of them waiting for Penny to get to the counter. Leaning against the counter Jason watched intently as the wind rocked the colorful Christmas lights outside the dinner back and forth like a swing. It reminded him of a hammock hooked between two trees swaying in the wind. It had been a long day at the warehouse with the PCPD causing the typical unnecessary trouble with District Attorney John Durant playing puppet master. As usual the PCPD came knocking on their door to find nothing out of the ordinary.

When the enforcer had stepped out of the warehouse he had felt the weight of the world vanish from his shoulders. He now waited patiently, drumming his fingers on the counter of Kelly's. As Jason sat entertaining himself playing drums, Penny appeared behind the counter with a pleasant smile.

"Hi, Mr. Morgan, the usual?"

"It's Jason and a cup of coffee and hot chocolate to go, please."

The veteran waitress raised an eyebrow at him with her pen poised to change the order. "Is that all?" she added when Jason said nothing.

Jason flashed her a polite smile. "Yes, that will be all."

Penny turned towards the kitchen puzzled.

Checking his watch, Jason made sure that he wasn't running late.

"Since when did you start drinking hot chocolate?"

A smile touched Jason's face at the voice that came from behind him. Turning around he found his little sister staring up at him. "Hi to you too, Emily." She was dressed in a white coat, her brown hair peeking out from under her cap.

"Hi, big brother," she replied pulling him in for a hug. Pulling away, a mischievous grin blossomed on his sister's face. "Now that we're done with the pleasantries, answer my question."

Chuckling, Jason answered, "The hot chocolate is for Elizabeth and the coffee is for me."

"Ah, I see," Emily responded trying to appear nonchalant when inside she was bubbling with excitement.

Jason being Jason noticed the smile his sister struggled to hide from him. Narrowing his eyes in suspicion he asked, "What is it?"

"What are you whatising about?" Emily played dumb, walking away from her confused brother.  
"What?"

"What?" Emily said on an exasperated sigh.

"I give up."

Emily giggled taking a seat at a round table near the counter. "I was just thinking," she started, to only pause, for Jason to sit down across from her looking annoyed. "I was just thinking," she began again to only stop and turn to the kitchen. "Hey Penny."

The Asian waitress popped her head out of the kitchen "Yeah, Em?"

"Take your time with Jason's order, will ya?"

"Sure will."

The two exchanged knowing smiles before they returned to their work on hand.

Clearing her throat, Emily took her time taking off her hat, then her gloves, and then her jacket. She knew that she was aggravating Jason with every pointless movement. When she was done, she smiled innocently up at her glowering older brother. "As I was saying I was just thinking of the little birdies that have been whispering in my ear. They have some very interesting things to say."

Jason arched an eyebrow, his eyes suspicious of what his sister was getting at.

"Like just the other night, Dad was telling me of how you called him, made Mom choke on her cereal by the way, to inform him that Elizabeth was sick and wouldn't be able to make it in for work." The brunette gestured with her hands for Jason to explain, which her brother simply shrugged off.

"She was sick and I didn't want her to have to go in the next day with a fever."

"Ok, I get that part;" she leaned in closer, "What I don't get is why you were the one that called. The last I checked you two barely see each other."

"She was at my penthouse when she got sick."

"Why was she at your penthouse?" Sometimes her brother could be so difficult to get answers from. She felt like she was always playing twenty questions with him.

"I was babysitting Cameron."

Nodding, her head Emily contemplated her next question. "Did they stay over?"

"Yes."  
With glinting eyes, she asked, "Did anything happen?"

Jason's eyes widened in surprise, he cleared his throat and replied, "No." His ears growing warm.

"Why do I doubt that?"

Rolling his eyes at his sister he stated, "Because you're my little sister that always questions everything and loves getting on my nerves." A smile softened his features.

"Do you love your baby sister enough to tell her what's going on with you and her best friend?" She added the pout hoping that it would give her the advantage and some answers she was eager to know.

Sighing heavily, Jason looked into Emily's eyes. His cerulean eyes were sincere and honest. "Emily, nothing is going on between me and Elizabeth. We're just friends."

"Pfft. I don't believe it. You and Elizabeth have never been just friends." She flicked her curls over her shoulder. "The whole world knows that," she added, glaring at her brother.

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose as a headache began to form, which always happened when Emily was prying for something from him. "Elizabeth found me after…after Sam's baby's service. She listened to me like she always does." His eyes lowered to the polished tabletop. "I was able to just be without worrying about having to open up. She was being herself. The kind, thoughtful, selfless person, letting me spend time with her and Cameron. She made me see that I had no control over what had happened and that it's supposed to hurt. That's supposed to hurt, but that it also that eventually things will be okay." His eyes grew soft as he spoke of the young nurse with twinkling eyes. "She was just…Elizabeth."

Emily watched her brother's face fill with emotions that she rarely saw him express as he spoke of her best friend. She saw the side of Jason that came out when he was content with his life and those that were in it. The Jason of years ago again sat before her and it was all clear to her now. "Jason," she murmured softly. When her brother's eyes meet hers she saw something she hadn't seen in so long, bliss. Spending time with Elizabeth and Cameron brought peace and stability to her brother's life and he wasn't aware of it. A small smile made its way to Emily's face as she gazed at Jason. "Please don't get upset at what I am about to say." She waited for Jason to comply.

Slowly, Jason nodded.

"I think that," she spoke her words slowly contemplating them before speaking them. "You should, this time explore your feelings for Elizabeth." At Jason's frown, Emily quickly continued. "I mean that you should see where things lead with Elizabeth."

Her brother's frown deepened.

"What I'm trying to say is that if you think about it this is the first time that there is nothing standing your way to be with Elizabeth. You guys would have happened a long time ago if there wasn't someone standing between you." She paused for a moment before continuing, "Even when you guys were friends you seemed like you were in your own world when you were together. I knew it then but, I didn't say or do anything about it."

Scowling Jason cautiously asked, "Knew what?" Knowing his sister she probably had an answer that would make no sense to him.

Looking her brother square in eyes with her confident brown eyes, she murmured what she had known for years. "That you were in love."

Emily sat back and watched with a grin as the shock spread over her brother's face.

"What?" Jason growled.

Calmly, Emily straightened in her seat and took on a professional stance. "Answer these questions and I'll prove that I have a point."

A look of skepticism and some shock, Jason nodded his head.

"Okay," Emily rubbed her hands together and a knowing glint appeared in her brown eyes. "You know what Elizabeth drinks, but how does she take it?"

"What does this have to do with anything?" Jason asked, growing impatient.

"Answer the question," Emily gave him a stern look.

"Fine," He knew the answer, but he wasn't sure of what his sister would conclude if he answered. At Emily's glare, he answered, "She likes her hot chocolate with whipped cream and extra sprinkles."

"What is something she can cook with her eyes closed?"

"Chocolate fudge brownies."

"A habit she can't break?"

"She rambles when she's nervous and blushes the color of a rose."

"What is something she has always dreamed of doing?"

The corners of Jason's mouth lifted. "She always wanted to see Italy. Elizabeth…she once told me that if she could she would take a yacht to the Mediterranean and visit all the little islands there, most importantly Italy."

Swallowing her giggles, Emily asked with as serious as a face that she could muster up, "Name something that she likes to do that only those close to her would know."

"She loves to sing when she paints." A small, but bright smile played out on Jason's face. "When I was staying with her after she found me, she thought I was sleeping and Elizabeth started to sing Come ye to Bethlehem while she was working on a new piece of hers." He chuckled at the memory. "She was off key, but she sang and when I mentioned it later, she turned scarlet red."

Emily watched as her brother smiled, reminiscing about a winter from so long ago. Elizabeth singing while she painted was something, now that she thought about it no one really knew. She was her best friend and she most certainly didn't know that she had an American Idol wanna-be as a friend. She snapped out of her thoughts when Jason waved one of his hands in her face.

"Are you done with the questions?" He checked his watch again. "I don't want to be late for dinner."

"Just a few more and I'll let you go." She thought intently for a few minutes ignoring Jason's glares. "Does she like the bike?"

"She's got the bug."

"Does she ask a lot of questions about your job?"

"Unless she's worried about me."

"Do you have anything against being with a woman that has a child from a past relationship?"

Jason looked Emily as if she was kidding, but his sister looked back at him with a business face that she said she wasn't joking around. "No, of course not."

"Name something Elizabeth once did for you that you would never forget."

"Everything." Jason stared at the white lilies that adorned the table. "Everything that Elizabeth has done for me I can never forget." His voice was hoarse, full of emotion. "Whether I tried to push her away or we were upset at each other, she always there for me. You just don't forget what you share with someone that you've cared about for so long just because you haven't seen or spoken to them in a while."

Emily could do nothing, but blink her eyes at her brother. Being stunned was the understatement, she was flabbergasted that Jason carried around feelings for Elizabeth, but kept them at bay for so long. If she had any doubts about the thought of Jason and Elizabeth ever being in love, she didn't have any now that was for sure. She was really tempted now to hit her brother and best friend upside the head for dancing around each other for so long and for continuing that tango even now when there was no boundary keeping them apart. If hitting them upside the head didn't work she could just bang their stubborn heads together. Emily hoped that it didn't come to down to her having to knock sense into her brother and best friend that they were letting a chance that—they may not know it—they had been waiting for since they meet. Once again, her very anxious brother, snapping his fingers in her face, interrupted her thoughts.

"Last question," she started with a serious tone. "What is Courtney's favorite drink?"

Her brother looked genuinely dumbstruck at the answer. She waited patiently for the answer, when she got none; a pleased smile blossomed on Emily's lips. "Case closed."

Jason sat still in his seat trying to think of the answer to Emily's question. None came to his mind. During the time he had been with Courtney he rarely had meals with her alone. The times he did something either happened or he was called away to do something. He honestly did not know the answer to the question, which was odd since he had lived with her and married her as short as it had lasted. What confused him even more was that he knew all the answers to the questions that had to do with Elizabeth and Emily seemed very pleased by that.

It struck Jason like a bolt of lightening while he sat in his seat in Kelly's. The only logical reason why he was able to remember everything there was to know about Elizabeth was simple, he had never forgotten, he never would forget every second that he spent with Elizabeth Webber. She had staked claim to a part of his heart that no one else would be able to conquer. Spending time with her now only caused him to do something that was so natural to him, falling in love with her all over again.

The young brunette watched the realization that washed over her brother. She said her goodbyes to her brother as he took the white paper bag that a smiling Penny gave him. Sitting back in her seat she watched her brother exit Kelly's with a grin from ear to ear on her face. Jason's feelings for Elizabeth were reawakened and with time the outcome of slumbering feelings would play out. Hopefully this time would be different for Jason and Elizabeth. Maybe Jason, Elizabeth, and Cameron would be that family that they deserved to have. It was just a matter of time.

* * *

Jason knocked on the door, expecting for it to fly open immediately instead, he heard her call out, "Who is it?"

He frowned. "It's Jason," he answered, wondering why she didn't just look through the eyehole of her door.

"Come in," he heard her voice barely through the door.

Jason's frown deepened as he twisted the doorknob and opened the door. Why was her door open? He walked in and closed the door silently behind him. It was almost dinnertime that meant that Cameron was taking a nap and would not be a happy camper if he were awakened now. Letting go of the doorknob, Jason turned around to a site he wasn't expecting.  
The center lights of the living room were turned off leaving the side table lamps luminating the room and the silhouette of the barefoot, petite brunette that stood on a footstool. The footstool didn't help Elizabeth much with reaching the ceiling; she was still a good foot away from the light fixtures. Knowing Elizabeth, he would only end up with a feisty retort if he offered to help her.

Blowing a few strands of her chocolate locks of her face, Elizabeth rose on her tiptoes and reached higher to the fixtures, but no luck she was still too short. She had come home happy that it was a Friday and knowing that Jason would be stopping by for dinner had her even more cheerful. Unfortunately, when she got home and flicked the lights one there was a loud pop, leaving her and Cameron in utter darkness. She had put Cameron down for his nap and started dinner. The pasta was still boiling; what needed to be sautéed was chopped up, the garlic bread was in the oven, and the salad in the fridge. Then, being the genius that she was she had decided to change the light bulbs and so far she had had no success at doing the simple task. She was vertically challenged, making it difficult to do certain things like change a light bulb.

Now, Jason was here and sitting in the darkness. Once, again she tried again, stretching her upper body higher, causing her shirt rise with her movements. She paid no attention to her appearance as she attempted to do the simple house task.

Jason on the other hand paid attention to her on the stool. His piercing eyes raked over her attire. She was dressed in dark blue jeans and a white knit sweater top, each article of clothes clung to her, revealing all her curves in the right places. When, her top rode up, Jason swallowed a groan at the glimpse of smooth alabaster skin that he received with every effort she made to reach the ceiling.

Elizabeth continued to struggle with reaching the ceiling when the idea went off in her head like the light bulb in her hand would if she could reach a little higher. "Jason?"

"Yes," he answered his voice husky.

"Give me a boost."

"You know I could just change the light bulb." Jason was glad that the room was dimly lit or the brunette would have known that he was avoiding touching her from his expression.

"Jason, just give me a boost," she said firmly.

"Yes, ma'am."

Warily, Jason wrapped his arms securely around Elizabeth's knees, pressing them against his chest as he easily raised her off the stool and higher towards the ceiling.

"A little higher, please."

Jason lifted her higher, ignoring the heat that radiated off of her. He didn't dare look up.  
She squealed. "I got it."

"Good," he sighed in relief. He didn't move.

The light didn't go on, making Elizabeth frown in confusion while she swayed in midair. She must have flipped the switch off that was probably it. Peering down at Jason, she announced, "You can put me down now."

Instead of placing her down on the footstool, Jason made the mistake of letting her body slide down his and this time he let out an audible groan. Which did not go unnoticed by the brunette in his arms.

Her hands now rested on his bulging biceps and her eyes were fixated on his signature cotton black t-shirt. Her breathing turned labored as warmth pooled in her stomach at the contact between her smaller body and his much larger frame. Keeping her eyes downcast, she tried to maintain her breathing, which she did unsuccessfully.

His large callous hands gripped her hips gently as he stared down at her brown hair, his heart beating furiously. Their legs were tangled, their bodies molded together with her firm breasts pressed intimately against his chest. His thumb began to stroke her soft skin that was exposed by her rumpled sweater. He heard her breath hitch at his ministrations, but he didn't stop he instead continued. Slowly, her head lifted and his piercing blue eyes meet her now wide, dark stormy cobalt ones in the dark. Her skin was flushed; his eyes followed the red stain to the low neckline of her sweater. There was only one word to define her, beautiful. He watched her firm pink lips part on a startled gasp as his thumb traveled higher under her sweater. He searched her eyes for permission, the only thing he saw was desire clouding them.

His head dipped towards her and instead of pulling away Elizabeth raised on her toes, closing the distance between their lips. His lips were firm and soft just like she remembered them to be. He brushed his lips against hers over and over, never deepening the kiss. The feather light kisses stole her breath; there was nothing she could do, but melt into his touch as the warmth in her stomach spread through her.

His fist clenched in her chocolate locks and a strong arm wrapped around her waist holding her securely against his solid body. He nibbled on her lower lip, making her moan, before capturing her supple lips again. Just as he was coaxing her mouth for his tongue to enter, a brisk knock on the door had them both groaning.

Breaking their lip lock, Jason leaned his forehead against Elizabeth's as they both tried to regain their breathing.

"Do we have to answer that?" she whispered, taking in big gulps of air.

"Yes," his breathing steadied. "Unfortunately."

Placing a tender kiss on her forehead, Jason pulled away and moved aside for her to pass.

Pulling her shirt into place and running a hand through her disheveled hair, Elizabeth walked towards her door reluctantly. Taking in a deep breathe, she pulled open the door and found the last person she was expecting smiling down at her.

Lucky Spencer stood in the threshold of her door, clad in his blue uniform. His smile dimmed when he looked up to look eyes with Jason with his arms folded over his massive chest.

Plastering a smile on her face, Elizabeth turned to Jason her hand still on the doorknob. "Can you please start sautéing the chopped onions and garlic?"

The enforcer nodded his head, his steel blue eyes on the officer rather than the brunette speaking to him. The dimmed lighting of the living room made him appear more menacing.

Elizabeth flashed him a grateful smile before walking into the hallway, pulling the door closed behind her.

"Hi," she began to chew on her bottom lip. "I wasn't expecting you."

"I can see that," he muttered. "I was just passing by and thought I would stop by to see you and Cameron."

"Oh, well that was kind of you to do." She leaned against the door.

What she had feared was coming true. Lucky's feelings for her went beyond friendship. She cared about him, but it didn't go past the kind of feelings you had for a really old friend. She could just leave him to hold out hope that something might happen between them, but she couldn't do that to him. "Lucky…" she hesitated. "If I've done anything to give you the signs that I was interested in being more than friends," she spoke slowly, "then I'm sorry. I—"

"Don't worry about it," he waved her off, but his eyes spoke another story. "I get the picture."

"No you don't Lucky—" she reached out to touch him, but he pulled away.

"I do," he took in a deep breath, staring down at his feet. When he looked up, Elizabeth saw the disappointment and the pain there in his eyes. "You're still in love with Jason."

"What!" Elizabeth said more harshly then she had intended. "I'm sorry." She closed her eyes for second, where was Lucky getting this from? Opening her eyes again, she found Lucky gazing down at her.

"You hid it pretty well back then from everyone when someone would mention your feelings for Jason, but now," he trailed off to continue, "Now everything you feel for him is there in your eyes. I told myself in the past that you loved me, but I can't do that now because I know for sure that you don't."  
She reached out for him again. "Lucky you don't—"

He moved out of her reach again. "Elizabeth, I want you happy and if being with Jason makes you happy then he's one lucky bastard to have you."

She tried to say something, but Lucky spoke again.

"It's always been Jason. I…" he trailed off again. "I just need to accept it. Goodbye," he murmured, pivoting on his heels. He took long strides away from her outstretched arm.

After the shock of Lucky's words wore off, Elizabeth's brain began to process his words. They couldn't be true. Shaking her head, Elizabeth stepped back into her apartment, her mind spinning. The lamps were still on, the bright light in the kitchen shined into the living room. She walked into the kitchen, expecting to find Jason there, but instead she found it empty. Looking around the small space, she noticed that the onions, garlic, and tomatoes were sautéed with the wine added, the pasta sat in a strainer, the water being drained, and the freshly baked garlic bread on the counter by the skillet. Basically, Jason had done everything she was putting off to do until he arrived.

Lucky's words seeped into her mind; ignoring them she pulled the salad out of the fridge. Then, she added the pasta to the strainer as she tried to wrap her mind around what had just transpired. Yes, Jason woke feelings in her that she didn't know existed and that kiss definitely woke up certain parts of her body, but still was she in love with him? Had she ever been? Adding, the chopped basil and buffalo mozzarella cheese she wondered how Jason felt. Did he feel the same way? Did the kiss mean anything to him? The thought of the kiss made her shiver. Dishing the now complete pasta, Elizabeth walked into the living room with it and the garlic bread, her mind still swirling with her thoughts.

After, setting the table, the brunette went in search of Jason and found him in Cameron's nursery. Opening, the door slightly she found Jason sitting in the rocking chair with Cameron nestled on his chest with the moon shinning down on them. He stroked her son's hair as he stared out at the night sky through the window at his side. The site of Jason with her son among the stuffed toys and baby furniture answered all the questions that ran through her head. She was falling back in love with Jason Morgan.

* * *

Flipping through a chart that Bobbie Spencer had handed Elizabeth on her way out, the young nurse sighed in frustration. There was still a good half hour left of her shift and all she wanted to do was go home and curl up with her son on the couch. But, she still had, checking on her watch she saw twenty-nine minutes left before she could clock out.

Tugging a pen into her blue scrubs, Elizabeth pushed away from the counter of the nurse's station and dropped the charts that she had gone over in a bin and decided to go check on some patients. Ignoring the ding of the elevator, she dragged her tired feet down the corridor leading to the intensive care unit. Her mind slowly made its way to the blue eyed enforcer she had barely seen the past few days. She had been running around covering shifts for nurses that had fallen victim to the December colds and Jason was pulling late hours at the warehouse because of some new coffee contract with a European country. When they did see each other, she was either too exhausted to keep her eyes open or Jason was on the phone with Benny or Sonny trying to make sense of a provision of the contract. He would make Cameron laugh, exchange a few words with her and then go running out again. Things weren't uncomfortable between them because of the kiss they shared, but they both were too busy to have a conversation that was longer than ten minutes.

A smile slipped across her face at the memory of the kiss. It was soft and gentle, but powerful. She picked up a chart and tried to pay attention to it, but her mind traveled back to his kiss. The kiss had left her eager for more and skittish where things would lead.

"Penny for your thoughts," a voice came from behind, startling her.

Turning around, Elizabeth came face to face with a grinning Sonny Corinthos. She returned his smile with a bright one of hers. "I wasn't thinking of anything."

"Uh huh," he turned his head to look through the observation window, before turning back to face her. She realized that they were standing in front of Kristina's ICU room. He was in his usual silk suit, but he wore no tie and his friendly dark brown eyes were tired. Looking down at the chart she held in her hands, Elizabeth noticed Kristina's name in black bold letters on the top.

"How is Kristina?" The young nurse asked genuinely concerned.

"She's doing better." Stealing another glimpse at his daughter who was recovering from leukemia, he added, "She's a little confused over what's going on. Alexis can be a little difficult you know.

Elizabeth giggled. "Yes, I do." She had had to deal with a furious and uncooperative Alexis when Kristina was first brought in.

"How is Cameron?"

Surprised by his question, she asked, "You met him?"

"Yes the other day," his dimples made a presence. "I stopped by Jason's when he was babysitting and met Cameron."

"Oh, he's doing well." She chuckled, "He's driving me nuts. He just learned how to crawl and has been a handful."

Sonny laughed along with her. "I remember when Morgan first learned to crawl I had to take everything that was with in his reach and move it"

"I've had to do that, too."

Elizabeth looked over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of Kristina sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Looks like your sleepy head is awake."

Glancing over his shoulder, a smirk played out on Sonny's lips. "Looks like she is. It was nice seeing you again, Elizabeth."

She smiled at the mobster. "Yeah, you too, Sonny." She began to saunter down the hallway to only glance over her should when Sonny called out her name.

His head was popping out of his daughter's room. "The contract has been finalized." He winked at her, before disappearing into the room.

Elizabeth grinned from ear to ear, it was the end of her shift and Jason was now no longer tied up with the major coffee contract.

* * *

Pulling on her white gloves, Elizabeth exited the hospital and looked up at the clear night sky. It was a little past six and she was officially off the schedule. Cameron was with Emily tonight so that meant she had a little over an hour before her babysitter dropped her son off. Elizabeth took in a deep breathe and looked up. A wide bright smile graced her face at what she saw.

Leaning casually against a sleak new edition Harley Davidson motorcycle, Jason Morgan smiled slyly at her. Dressed in his signature black leather coat and black jeans, he looked gorgeous. What she wouldn't give to just lay one on him? Stuffing her hands in the pockets of her long white winter coat, Elizabeth smiled wistfully, walking towards him.

"Hey," he greeted her, his voice husky.

"Hey." Her smile brightened.

Dangling his keys between them, he asked, "Want to go for a ride?"

"I would, but…" she trailed off.

His sandy brows arched in question. "But?"

"Emily will be stopping by with Cameron in a little while."

He grinned like a little boy. "I took care of it."

Elizabeth giggled with joy. "Then what are we waiting for?'

Jason straightened and smiled down at the excited brunette.

"Can I steer?" she asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"No."

"Please, you let me before," she pouted.

"It was a lapse in judgment," he retorted trying to hide a smile as he threw a jean clad leg over the bike.

Elizabeth smacked his shoulder playfully. "Can we go nowhere fast?"

"That I can do," he murmured handing her a helmet.

The brunette pulled on the helmet and climbed on, wrapping her arms around Jason's narrow waist as Jason kicked the bike stand up.

Jason revved the bike and soon Elizabeth's screams of joy reached his ear as they raced after the wind.

* * *

Bringing the bike to a halt, Jason kicked the bike stand down and pulled the keys out of the ignition. He felt Elizabeth pull her arms way from around his waist and climbed off. They were at the old bridge. He hadn't been there in a long time and when he saw the path leading to it, he saw no reason to not visit. The brunette beauty with him rushed up to the edge of the bridge and looked over it just like she had the summer he had first brought her here.

"God, I can't believe I went so long without a ride on the back of your bike." She spread her arms out to her side and called out into the night, "The flying images and the wind. It feels so great to go flying without anything holding you back."

"I'm glad you enjoyed the ride." His eyes solely on her.

Elizabeth turned to face him once he took his place besides her. Her cheeks and nose her red from the cold, but her smile never dimmed. Looking back down at the water that shifted restless beneath them, she murmured, "It's so beautiful up here."

"Yes it is," he agreed, gazing at her stunning profile instead of the water.

"I wish I could bring Cameron up here. He would love watching the water." Her eyes fixed on the reflection of the moon.

"When the weather gets better we can bring him here?" He suggested.

She faced him and smiled again. "I'd like that." Turning back to the water she murmured, "What I would give to paint this?"

"Why don't you?"

Turning away from the edge, she leaned her back against the siding of the bridge and sighed. "Because I don't paint anymore."

Jason nodded his head. He understood she gave up her painting to be a nurse to provide for her son and herself. He respected the sacrifice she made for her child's future. "Do you still have the Wind?"

Elizabeth chuckled. "I do. It's actually in Cameron's nursery on one of his night tables. If you still want it it's still yours."

"Cameron should keep it. It's my gift to him."

Peering up at him she muttered, "Thank you."

They gazed at each other intently as if, if either of them looked away the other would disappear.

Soft white snowflakes drifted before them, causing both of them to simultaneously look up curiously.

Elizabeth's delighted laughter soon filled the air as she ran towards the middle of the bridge and twirled around in the snow. The delicate snow flakes sprinkled over her chocolate locks. She looked like an angel in her white coat as she stretched her arms out at her side and continued to whirl in the snow with her face skyward, her bubbling laughter filling the quiet night air.

Jason watched her every movement. He loved seeing her happy, her laughter was like music to his ears. He wondered if being with him would make her happy. His forehead wrinkled in confusion when Elizabeth abruptly stopped and looked at him.

Slowly, she raised her arm and held out a white gloved hand to him. "Dance with me?"

He took her hand without hesitation and pulled her flush against him. He held their clasped hands up to the side and wrapped a strong arm around her hour glass waist. She rested her head on his wide chest, her free hand on his shoulder. Dipping his head he breathed in the sweet scent that only belonged to her as their bodies swayed in perfect synch. He had once danced with her stepping in for Lucky, but this time Elizabeth had asked him to dance and he was enjoying every second of it. He began to caress her waist as they continued to rock in place.

Suddenly, she peered up at him. Jason began to worry something was wrong, but when he looked down into her beautiful cornflower blue eyes he saw the light that shined in them. She was happy. Gently, he cupped her chin as her eyes fluttered shut and leaned down and swiped his lips against her soft plump ones. When, she didn't pull away he did it again, but firmer this time. Her arms hooked around his neck as his hand slipped into her silky tresses. She sighed as she opened her mouth to allow for his tongue to slip in. He caressed her tongue with his as the kiss warmed her body. Soon her tongue joined his in a duel, pulling a low moan from the back of her neck. He lifted her off the ground to get better access to hot cavern of her mouth. Breaking away from the lack of air, both of them stared back at each other contentedly as snow flakes twirled down all around them.

Setting her down, he admired her scarlet blush and her swollen lips. Kissing her cute button nose, Jason murmured, "You smell like snow."

"Snow does not smell," she exclaimed, giggling as he nuzzled her neck. She continued to play with the short blonde hair at the nape of his neck.

"Yes it does," he dropped a kiss on her pulse point. "It smells like you."

* * *

In less than two days it would be Christmas and Jason looking forward to it. After being away from Elizabeth and Cameron for two days, he couldn't wait to see them. Plopping down on his sofa, Jason let his eyes drift closed from exhaustion. He had finished up business in Spain as quickly as possible and made one pit stop before rushing home in time for the holidays. He usually wasn't a holiday person, but this year he would be spending it with Elizabeth and Cameron. It was Cameron's first Christmas and he wanted it to be perfect. Their gifts sat in his side bag on his desk. He hoped that they both liked them.

Being with Elizabeth and Cameron felt natural to him and with every second he spent with them the more he fell in love with them. He just hoped he could make them as happy as they made him.

Sighing contently, Jason opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. The ring of his cell phone interrupted the quietness in his penthouse. Slipping out the accessory, a smile appeared on his lips at the LCD screen that flashed a familiar number. Flipping open the phone, he murmured, "Morgan."

"_Jason,"_ her panicked voice reached his ears.

He shot up like a bullet into a sitting position. "Elizabeth what's wrong?" Fear gripped his heart. She had to be okay. His heart broke as her sobs wafted through the phone. "Sweetheart, tell me what's wrong?"

"_It's Cameron…"_


	5. Part V

**Part V**

The rest of the world blurred past him as he flew down the highway on his motorcycle to get to the hospital as quickly as possible. The adrenaline continued to pump through his veins as he anxiously watched the numbers light up one after another at snail's speed, mocking him. He restlessly jabbed at the elevator button labeled six. He didn't wait for the heavy steel doors of the elevator to open fully before he was barging through them into the bare reception area of the floor. Frantically, his eyes searched for the correct direction to take when they landed on his mother.

Reaching the veteran surgeon, he asked breathing heavily, "Where are they?"

Seeing the urgency in her son's blue eyes, Monica Quartermaine, could do nothing, but point him towards the ICU ward.

Pivoting sharply to the right, the enforcer sprinted down the corridors of the hospital he had come to memorize from visiting frequently. Once reaching the ICU, Jason's worried eyes connected with a pair of tearful cornflower blue ones. The adrenaline that had been coursing through his body stilled and the fear settled in, gripping at his racing heart.

Jason reached her within seconds as she hung onto him for dear life. He enveloped her body as the hot moisture of her tears connected with his skin as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. Her petite frame shook in his arms as her sobs racked through her body. With every sob that Jason felt pass through her, his arms tightened around her protectively.

Once, her tears subsided Elizabeth slowly raised her head, the sight of her teary face tore at his heart. Cupping her face gently, Jason wiped away the remnants of her tears with his thumbs. "What happened?" Almost whispered with his voice hoarse.

"I-I went to go check on him…check on Cameron and…and…" She trailed off, her lips quivered as a fresh set of tears pooled in her eyes.

He pulled her back into his arms and stroked her back comfortingly. "Shhh, you don't have to talk about it." Setting his chin on Elizabeth's shoulder, Jason took in their surroundings.

It was past midnight, the fluorescent lights in the hospital were dimmed, giving the place a ghostly appearance. The lights from certain rooms drifted into the area that he and Elizabeth occupied. From the moment he had opened his eyes the first time as Jason Morgan in this hospital he had strongly disliked it. Over the years that hatred for hospitals had continued to grow with the losses he had experienced again and again. The smell, people, machines, décor, and everything else of General Hospital grated on his nerves, but at the moment none of that mattered, but the woman in his arms and her child.

A shadow suddenly appeared on the floor a few feet away from them. Slowly, the shadow of the figure moved towards them and when it stopped Jason recognized who the man was. Dr. Steven Webber dressed in his white lab coat and light screen scrubs with a stethoscope draped around his neck, stared at him and Elizabeth. "Elizabeth? Jason?" he whispered uncertainly.

The brunette beauty in his arms pulled away from his embrace and turned weakly to face her brother. "Please tell me he's okay."

Standing firmly beside Elizabeth, Jason took in the appearance of the young doctor that gazed attentively down at his little sister. His hospital clothes were wrinkled, hair ragged, the wrinkles of exhaustion and stress visible on his cheerless face. Jason ignored the voices in his head that surged up at the sight of Steven to whisper what he knew in his heart.

Elizabeth swiped away a dry tear and stood up straighter. "Steven?"

Steven glanced up at Jason once before, breathing in deeply. He saw the reluctance in the older man's green eyes. He saw the struggle to be honest or sugar coat the situation to protect Elizabeth.

Grudgingly, but with honest eyes Dr. Webber looked his sister directly in the eyes.

The fear began to intensify in Jason.

"He's sleeping right now. I'm having some tests run on him. I've ordered the usual blood tests and a few others to try to figure out what's wrong with him. Cameron is stable at the moment, but..." Steven began to struggle with his words. "We—he's breathing with great difficulty."

The battle appeared in Steven's eyes again. The fight to be Cameron's doctor first or his uncle. He tried to hide it, but Jason saw it and the panic began to strengthen in his heart. Then, Steven said the words as Jason's concerned eyes flew to Elizabeth's profile.

"Cameron is terribly sick."

Cameron was sick. What his heart feared was confirmed, Cameron was sick and not the ordinary cold that a child got. From Steven's worried looks and how shaken up Elizabeth was, it was enough to prove that the child was not well.

"Please tell me he'll be okay." Elizabeth murmured, stepping closer to her brother.

Steven said nothing, his eyes downcast.

Clenching her fists in Steven's scrubs Elizabeth shook him. "Tell me my son is going to be okay." She demanded.

Still, Steven's eyes remained on the hospital floor.

Once again, Elizabeth shook him violently. "Tell me!" Her panicked words echoed in the empty area.

Finally, Steven looked up and Jason saw it in his sincere, sad eyes.

Remorse.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, I-I don't know."

Shame of possibly failing his sister and nephew.

Jason watched Elizabeth closely as her brave face crumbled and her body began to tremble. She inhaled sharply. Tears filled her eyes and slowly made their descent down her now ashen colored face. Her hands fell limp to her sides. "No." With every step she took back she whispered "No." Her pleading eyes fixed on a regretful Steven. She shook her head vigorously as she retreated away from him and Steven.

Emotions began to overwhelm Jason as he witnessed not only Elizabeth's physical retreat, but emotionally shut down as she drifted away from the ICU ward. "No," she whispered repeatedly.

"No," the young mother sobbed.

Jason reached out for the young mother. "Elizabeth—"

"No," she cried one last time before rotating on her heel sharply and fleeing the scene.

His arm dangled in midair for a second before Jason took off, trailing the brunette beauty.

* * *

She didn't know where she was going; just let her legs carry her tired body to wherever they pleased. The only thing she saw was a dark hazy world as she traveled further into the deserted hospital. Her mind barely noticed her surroundings as she slumped against a wall in a dim hallway. A sob escaped her lips as she slid down to the floor. Pulling her knees up to her chest and her arms around herself, she stared at the darkness encircling her with tears pouring down her face.

The memories of recent occurrences slammed through her with a vengeance. She squeezed her eyes shut as the images from Cameron's nursery filtered through her mind. She fought to push them to the back of her mind, but they only continued to stream through her mind. The fear and pain speared through her body as she wailed for her child.

She had lost one child and now she might lose Cameron. She might never again hear his bubbly laughter or his squeals of joy. Never wrestle with him to eat his meal. Never rock him to sleep. Never watch proudly as he took his first steps. Never love her son to the fullest.

She should have checked on him earlier, but she had found one excuse after another to delay her job as a mother. Either it was cleaning a different space of the apartment or checking on the laundry. And now her mistakes could possibly cost her—her son.

Her body shook as she cried on. It hurt her heart to even have to think of Cameron lying in a hospital bed, connected to various equipment that only beeped signaling the state of his health. She opened her eyes and stared into the darkness around her that had already seeped into her heart. Tears continued to flow down her face as she looked skyward and sobbed at the thought of life without her child.

Then, there was Jason. His dominating figure materialized through the darkness like a guardian angel and appeared before her. Without a word he lowered himself down next to her and pulled her onto his lap and held her. Instantly, Elizabeth laid her face against his broad chest, clinging to him and wept, holding nothing back.

The tears flowed out of her as her heart wrenching cries filled the silent hallway.

The blonde enforcer held the miserable young mother close to him as he stroked her silky tendrils comfortingly. "Shhh," he whispered into her ears as strong arm pulled her closer and tightened around her small, unstable frame. He rocked her gently in his arms as he repeated "Shhh."

Time passed them by as they sat in the dark clinging to the other. Elizabeth's sobs were now sniffles as the tears continued to fall, but the pain in her continued to gain strength with every moment that elapsed. She felt numb.

Jason leisurely drew circles on Elizabeth's back as he took in the scent of her skin mixed with tears. Her talented digits began to fiddle with the lapel of his leather coat. Every sniffle that he heard chipped another part of his heart. There was nothing he could do, but hold her and lend an ear if she wanted to talk.

The deep silence that had fallen between them was broken by Elizabeth's low, hoarse voice.

"I-I don't know what happened."

She sounded so far away.

She breathed in deeply before continuing. "I went to go check on him. He-he was on his on his back with his chest rising and falling rapidly." The tears began to fall fiercely now. "When I got closer I felt his skin. He was so cold and his skin—"

She broke off on a sob and Jason fought the emotions that ran through him. He moved his hand soothingly up and down her back as his arm tightened his hold on her. "Shhh. You don't have to talk."

She sobbed harder. "Cameron was blue."

Jason grimaced. He squeezed his eyes shut and willed his tears from falling.

"Oh, god," she whispered. "I can't lose him. I can't lose my son." Her body trembled uncontrollably in his arms. "I can't."

Gripping the back of her neck, Jason raised her face away from his chest. Brushing hair out of her face, he tried to get her to look at him. "Hey, hey." Her eyes remained downcast as she continued to cry. "Hey, hey look at me." He gently cupped her chin and leveled their eyes. "Hi." Her heart shape face was covered with wet tears as more continued to fall. Cupping her face lovingly, he spoke with conviction, "Cameron is going to make it through. He's strong, he's more like you than you think and he'll pull through just like you always have." Using his thumbs, he stroked away the tears that fell from her sparkle less sapphire eyes.

Elizabeth lowered her head back to his chest as the tears lessened. "Thank you for being here." She looked up at him with grateful eyes.

Jason gazed down and brushed his lips tenderly against hers, lingering for a moment. "I'll be here as long as you want me." The brunette in his arms sighed heavily. He pressed a kiss to her hair and began to rise off the cold hospital tile floor with Elizabeth in his arms.

Setting her down on her feet, he weaved his larger, rough hand with her smaller, softer one. She looked up at him with questioning tired eyes. Jason brought their clasped hands to his lips and pressed a kiss to her hand and gave her a small smile. "Let's go see your son."

The soft rhythmatic beeping penetrated Jason's sleep, awakening the slumbering enforcer. Opening his eyes Jason waited for the fog of sleep to fade away before he realized where he was. Draped across a small sofa in the corner of Cameron's ICU room Jason laid beneath a sprawled out Elizabeth over him. Her hand was on his heart and her cheek right besides it.

Last night, they had returned to the ICU ward and Jason had encouraged Elizabeth to go in and see Cameron. He had planned to keep watch at Cameron's door, but Elizabeth had gotten Steven to approve Jason entering Cameron's room. They had then washed up, adorned yellow hospital gowns, and pulled on white latex gloves before entering the room. Elizabeth had squeezed his hand hard when they entered the room to see Cameron with his eyes closed in a hospital crib with an oxygen mask on. She had stayed strong while murmuring supporting words in her son's ear. The tears only came when Elizabeth had sat down and once again he could do nothing, but hold her.

The sleeping brunette in his arms looked peaceful now; he only hoped that she would be happy again after this whole ordeal was over. He hoped he would be the one to make her and Cameron happy. He loved Cameron that was without a doubt and as for the child's mother, she had a hold on Jason's heart since the day he meet her at the box car. She was with Lucky at the time, but he was still taken by the strength and determination that he saw in her blue orbs to protect the man she loved. It was different now. Lucky was no longer her love interest and neither was Robin for him. Things had changed over the years, but the strength and determination in Elizabeth was still alive and burning, which relieved Jason, for he knew that Elizabeth and Cameron would be able to survive and move on with their lives and hopefully they would still want him around. And maybe then he could come up with the courage to tell her at least once that he loved her.

Elizabeth rustled in his arms and her eyelids fluttered open. For a moment she remained where she was and then looked up at him. The pain that Jason witnessed in her eyes took his breath away. There was anger and confusion in them as well.

"Good morning," she muttered rising on her arms and away from him.

He instantly missed the warmth that radiated from her body.

Elizabeth drifted away from him and stopped at Cameron's bedside. The yellow hospital gown she wore hung off her body, making her look smaller than she was. The young mother gazed down at her child and softly stroked his hair. Cameron had been in and out since last night. The oxygen mask made it easier for him to breathe, but it didn't help Elizabeth's emotional state. Jason could see the creases of concern in her face and the uncertainty in her eyes. Her lip trembled as she remained at her son's side.

The enforcer rose off the sofa and drifted towards her. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, but before Jason could utter a word of support there was a knock at the door.

They both turned to see Emily poking her head into the room through a crack of the door. "Hi," she greeted them with a smile.

Jason and Elizabeth acknowledged her and Emily quietly entered the room, dressed in the same getup as them.

"I—well—have either of you eaten breakfast?"

Elizabeth returned to watching Cameron, leaving Jason to answer his sister.

Running a gloved hand through his hair Jason wondered when was the last time he ate. Now, that he thought of it, his last meal was in Spain during the afternoon of the past day. "No, we haven't."

Emily dropped her head to the side and looked up at her brother. He looked exhausted. "You should go eat something. Both of you should." She gestured to both of the adults. She moved towards her best friend and placed a gentle hand on her arm. When Elizabeth looked up she said, "Why don't you come down with me to the cafeteria and get something to eat? Some hot chocolate?"

Looking at Elizabeth, Jason tried to think of the last time she could have eaten something. He knew that she ran around the half the time and mostly relied on dinner after work for energy and proteins.

Elizabeth began to protest as Emily urged her to come with her.

"Elizabeth," Jason intruded. When he had the attention of both brunettes he continued. "You should listen to Emily and get something to eat." Moving closer to Elizabeth, he looked down at her and asked with his eyes to listen to him. "You won't do Cameron any good by getting sick yourself."

"Jason's right, honey you need to eat something. It'll be quick I promise."

Never breaking their eye contact Elizabeth slowly nodded her head and agreed. She followed Emily reluctantly to the door before, turning back to look at Jason. Her glance flickered to Cameron for a second.

"Please look after him."

He nodded his head in compliance. "Don't worry I will."

* * *

Steven took the last sip of the coffee Emily had gotten him. Tossing the cup into the trash can, the young doctor entered the ICU ward, and walked straight into the scrub in room. Turning on the water, Steven stared at his reflection in the mirror above the metal sink. He was running on four cups of coffee and three hours of sleep in the lounge, he looked like hell. There were bags under his eyes and his hair was a mess. His clothes were all crinkled and for the life of him he couldn't remember what he did with his stethoscope.

He was tired, but it was nothing close to what his sister was living through at the moment. For all her life Elizabeth had suffered. The treatment she received from their sister and parents, dealing with school, and the rape. For the past few weeks he had witnessed his sister be truly happy for the first time in a long time. There was always a soft smile on her face and she floated around on her feet. After seeing Jason Morgan rush to the hospital the pervious night it made sense as to why she had been in such a good mood. He wasn't sure about Jason, then again which brother liked a man that was possibly interested in his sister, but apparently Elizabeth had a long and rich history with him. Jason and Cameron brought joy into her life and now it could be torn from her in an instant, possibly leaving her lost to the world.

Sighing heavily, the doctor tore his gaze away from his mirror image and moved his arms under the cold water. Then, applied a fresh out of the packet sterilized soap and scrubbed the square accessory over his arms. After, a final rinse, Steven dried off and removed an uncontaminated yellow gown from a white supply cabinet. Pulling, the gown on, he reached for latex gloves and a spare stethoscope.

Dragging his thick soled shoes to a halt in front of an occupied ICU room, Steven took in a deep breathe and wrapped his hands around the knob, when something caught his eyes. Looking through the observation window, Steven found himself staring at Jason Morgan.

The younger man stood besides his nephew's hospital crib, gazing down at the sick child. Steven watched as Jason gently brushed Cameron's hair. There were emotions on Jason's face he had seen only once during the time he that he knew the man.

Fear, concern, and love.

From Steven's observations he came to the conclusion that Jason was close not only with his sister, but with his nephew as well. Steven watched as the infamous enforcer bowed his head and murmured to the young child. A sad smile tugged at Steven's lips, the notorious heartless enforcer once again proved him wrong.

Steven shook his head and walked towards the door. Turning the knob this time, he pushed the door open wide enough and waited until Jason acknowledged his presence. He saw the tall blonde reluctantly tear his gaze away from the child and step away. Grabbing Cameron's chart, he entered the room and immediately Steven's heart panged in pain. While Elizabeth and Jason had scrubbed in, he had last checked on Cameron to authorize tests and the child had been still weak, but fighting. Now, the young child was paler and he was depending greatly on his oxygen tank.

Jerking his head slightly, Steven began checking Cameron's vitals, taking note as well. He could feel Jason's stare boring into his back. The silence between them tense. Placing kind fingers on Cameron's wrist, Steven angled his body facing Jason. "Where's Elizabeth?"

Using the wall to keep his figure upright, Jason answered softly not to disturb Cameron. "Emily took her down for breakfast and I think has been distracting her since then."

The younger man never took his gaze off Cameron.

Steven raised an eyebrow in question when the other man cleared his throat.

"Do you," he paused, "Do you know what's wrong with Cameron?"

Slowly, Steven shook his head unable to lie or break eye contact with the enforcer. He watched the emotions play out in Jason's clear blue eyes. Emotions filled them and Steven saw the torture in them as Jason stared on at Cameron. Inhaling deeply, Jason regained his composure and straightened to his full height. Steven moved aside without a word to grant Jason access to Cameron's bedside. Stepping back he watched Jason tenderly stare down at Cameron with glazed eyes. There was a strong bond between the child and adult visible even to the naked eye.

Silently, he moved to the door and paused. Turning back around, he faced Jason's back. The younger man moved with ease around the child, touching the child without hesitation. "Jason?" Steven called out, quietly.

Turning around with puzzled eyes, "Yes?"

Looking directly into Jason's eyes, Steven spoke with conviction and determination. "Elizabeth has been through a great deal in her life and I regret to say that I have not been there for her as a brother." Steven's face grew void of feelings. "You make my sister and my nephew happy. If you ever hurt them, you'll be answering to me."

Jason's shoulder's slumped in surrender as his head dipped. Steven waited a few moments before Jason raised his head and met his gaze straight on. His voice was gruff. "I would die before I hurt Elizabeth or her son."

Emotions filled Jason's already softened features. Making the young doctor realize that he was wrong completely about the enforcer that was keeping vigil at his nephew's bedside. He had cast judgment on Jason Morgan and recent events had proven his conclusion on the man wrong. There was something in Jason's eyes that he hadn't seen before. As he spoke of Elizabeth and Cameron his eyes filled with a protectiveness of a man—. Steven stopped the thought as it flooded his mind.

The vibration of his beeper tore him from his thoughts, bringing him back to his surroundings. Steven watched the way that Jason stood mesmerized by Cameron and he came to acceptance of what he knew was a truth that could not be denied. The missing piece of Elizabeth and Cameron's family had found his way to them.

With that thought Steven turned on his heel, leaving the young man and child in their deafening silence.

* * *

Closing the heavy metal door behind her, Elizabeth turned in time to see Jason look up and meet her eyes. He gave her a reassuring smile. She had been gone the last few hours and every minute that she sat in the hospital cafeteria with Emily, her heartbeat sat in her throat. She had fidgeted, wanting to return to Cameron as immediately as possible. The young mother had been comforted by one thought, knowing that Jason was with her son.

The few days that he was in Spain, she had missed him immensely. She knew Cameron did as well. The sound of a motorcycle had them both searching for the familiar blue eyed blonde. Unfortunately, it never turned out to be him. When she had called last night she hadn't expected him to be back, but she took the chance and it was worth it, he was here now. The fact that he had rushed to the hospital in a heart beat and stayed even though he must have been jet lagged, made her love him more. She wouldn't have been able to do this without him.

The brunette flashed the observant enforcer a weak smile and moved towards her son. Her throat tightened. Closing her eyes shut for a second she told herself that Cameron was strong and would make it through. Opening her eyes again, she stared down at Cameron and took in the color of his skin. It was no longer pale, but his color was still off and his breathing had yet to improve. They had run tests on him, but none of the results we back. For her sanities sake she hoped Steven had some news for her soon.

"What are you thinking about?" Jason's soft voice came from directly behind her.

She hadn't even heard him move. Sighing, Elizabeth gazed down at Cameron, her eyes misting. "I can remember the first time I saw his eyes. They were so beautiful and then it hit me, he was mine. To carry. To watch grown up. To love and no one could take him from me. TO spend Christmas Eve at home with." She swallowed past the lump that formed in her throat. "I never for a second, thought that I could lose him. The last few months I lived in a bubble, thinking that nothing could touch me and my son. But, I was wrong." Tears pooled in her eyes. "And—And now I could lose him. All because I wasn't as good a mother as I should have been." Her voice broke, her lips trembled. "I-I can't imagine my life without him, Jason. I can't."

Jason's arms slipped around her waist, pulling her small frame against his chest. He held her tight as he settled his chin on her shoulder. "Don't think like that. You're a great mother and Cameron is lucky to have you as will the other children you have." He hoped that they would be his. The thought surprised him, but ignoring it he continued. "It's not your fault that Cameron is sick. Children get sick. Their immune systems aren't that well developed yet." Hearing her audible, sniffles, he pulled her closer, tightening his arms. "You could have never known that this would happen. Things happen fast for a reason, you just have to live through them slowly."

Elizabeth took the strength he offered in his words and from his presence. She leaned her head back on his chest and let her breathing even out. The tears on her face dried, but she remained in his arms, comforted by his company. Elizabeth weaved her hands with his, which rested on her stomach.

"Don't worry." His breathe whispered against her hair. "We'll get through this together." He placed a gentle kiss on her hair.

They swayed from side to side, watching Cameron, neither wanting to ever let go of the other.

A soft tentative knock on the door, broke the peaceful atmosphere that had surrounded them. They remained in their spots, both turning their heads to see who the visitors were.

Carly and Steven stood at the threshold of the door, looking in, both dressed in gowns. The older blonde woman with her hand poised to knock. "Are we interrupting? I can come back later." She began to wring her hands, anxiously.

The couple broke apart, but Jason stayed close by Elizabeth.

"No, it's okay," Elizabeth said with a sad, but grateful smile.

Steven stepped further into the room and contemplated something for a second, before speaking. "Elizabeth, can I speak to you outside for a second?"

"Sure," she and Jason exchanged puzzled looks as she moved towards the door.

Carly moved aside without a word for the petite brunette to exit, giving her a friendly smile as she passed by. Waiting until Elizabeth and Steven were in the hallway, Carly shut the door and looked up. She found Jason no longer facing her, his attention solely on the child that lay hooked up to the various equipments in the room.

At the sound of her clicking heels he looked up as if noticing her for the first time. Continuing to wring her hands, she said, "Hi," uncertainly.

"Hi," he sounded tired, turning around to face her now.

Standing in the ICU room with Jason and Cameron, Carly felt as if she were intruding. Jason seemed so comfortable in the room and around the child. He moved around as if it were his own child, fixing tubes, making sure that the IV was straight, and etcetera. There was nothing Carly could do, but watch in amazement as Jason took care of the child. Then, she saw it. His hands shook as he fixed Cameron's blue blanket. Concern filled her heart.

"How are you?"

He kept his back to her, but the older blonde could tell from the tense set of Jason's shoulders that it was a difficult question to answer. "I'm fine, but Cameron's not and neither is Elizabeth."

She had been a little surprised when Sonny had informed her in the morning that Jason would not be joining them for Christmas Eve dinner. At first, she had reacted as she usually did; erupting in disappointment that Jason would not make it the first normal Christmas for the Corinthos, breaking his promise to Michael and the rest of them. Then, the grim look on Sonny's face registered in her mind, alarming her. After listening for once to Sonny, Carly obtained all the information and then set out to visit her friend. And now that she had seen him, the anxiety in her began to intensify. Jason was strong, but even he had a breaking point.

Moving until she was standing besides Jason. As she gazed down at Elizabeth's son, she was surprised at what she saw. Cameron had many of his mother's features, but there was something about the child that seemed familiar. "The muffin did good." Carly smacked her forehead as Jason turned to face her. "Wait, let me try again, Elizabeth did a good job. He's a beautiful child." Carly's heart went out to Elizabeth.

Jason returned his gaze to Cameron. "Yes he is. Like mother like son."

He sighed and the stone facade that had descended on his face when she had entered now broke letting the emotions spill out. The love that she saw in Jason's eyes when he was with her son's shined now, but extremely powerful as he stared down at Elizabeth's son. Dropping a gentle hand on Jason's shoulder, Carly whispered, "Want to talk about it?"  
He remained silent.

Gripping his arm, Carly turned him around. "You've always been there for Sonny and me. Let me be here for you now." Her brown eyes pleaded with him to speak. In the past she had seen Jason bury his feelings, letting them build up until he exploded, holding nothing back. Jason erupting when he went over the edge wouldn't help anyone especially Cameron and Elizabeth.

Jason glanced over at Cameron.

The silence in the room grew tense.

Carly sighed, ready to try again when Jason spoke. His voice thick with emotion.

"I-I thought my heart wouldn't be whole again after the baby died, but then like an angel Elizabeth appeared out of no where."

Carly's throat constricted as she listened to Jason's pained voice.

"She helped." Jason paused as a far off look appeared in his pale blue eyes. "Just like she always does. I didn't have to hide my feelings. She welcomed me back into her life with open arms after everything that we said and did. She brought joy into my life and helped me." He struggled with his words. "And…And I-I can't help her like she helped me. Elizabeth loves Christmas and she's stuck here with Cameron and there's no way that I can change that. There's nothing I can do, but be here."

"Jason," she whispered. There were so many emotions now swirling in his eyes as he focused on Cameron. Jason was the type of person that took action instead of sitting around for something to happen. She knew it was killing him to sit around with his hand tied behind his back. "You being here is enough for her."

"No, it's not."

She gripped his arm gently. "Listen to me. Sometimes we can't do anything, but be there to lend a shoulder to cry on. You being here to support her, listen to her, and taking care of her while she waits for Cameron to get better is more than enough for Elizabeth. She knows that you're doing everything that you can. It's what a true friend does."

Sighing profoundly, Jason's center of attention remained on Cameron as Carly watched her words slowly sink in. Just as Jason turned his head to face Carly, a brisk knock at the door interrupted them.

Sonny's head popped into the room and smiled at them. "Hi, sorry to interrupt, but may I join you."

Carly smiled at her husband's antics and ushered him in. Once he took his place beside her, Carly leaned against him.

The older dark haired man took in his best friend's appearance and then shifted his eyes to Cameron's and his heart stopped. Turning back to Jason with rueful eyes, Sonny murmured, "If you or Elizabeth need anything please let me know."

"No," Carly said, startling Jason and Sonny. Her eyes softened in understanding. "Please let us know."

* * *

Methodically Elizabeth followed Steven's heels a few feet away from Cameron's room. As she trailed Steven, she noticed the Christmas decorations that adorned the hospital walls. They barely had any effect on her the night before, but today they cut into her hurt. They came to a stop and she had a perfect view of Cameron's room. Pulling her attention away from the group assembled in Cameron's room, Elizabeth focused her attention on her brother.

"How are you holding up?"

Weakly, she smiled. "Okay as I can be." Her eyes drifted to the green and red decorations.

"I know this is very difficult for you."

"It's Christmas eve, Christmas day tomorrow. I want to Cameron home." Her heart climbed to her throat. "I just want to be with my son at home on his first Christmas."

Steven choked out a sigh and the small flame of hope that had grown in her that she would receive good news, flickered. Her brother raised his olive green eyes and her breathing hitched. There were a variety of emotions in his eyes, one Elizabeth recognized right away as gut wrenching fear.

"I—We have the results from Cameron's tests." He took in a shallow breathe. "The complete blood count answered many questions about Cameron's condition. His red blood cell count was lower than the normal level for a child at his age, meaning that the level of hemoglobin in his body is also low."

Elizabeth's heart stilled.

"With the information of the CBC and the symptoms that Cameron has…" He began to struggle with his words.

All hope in her faded away.

"Cameron has anemia and…and its—his body isn't producing enough red blood cells for him to function."

Her eyes filled with fresh tears as her body began to tremble. "What are the treatment options?"

"The fastest and quickest treatment is a blood transfusion."

The hope in Elizabeth began to reignite.

"That's good, right? I can donate the blood." Her voice filled with optimism.

Then she saw the doubt in Steven's eyes.

"You wouldn't be able to donate the blood." Seeing the shock in Elizabeth's eyes, Steven continued. "You're blood type is A- and Cameron is an AB-."

"Well, can't you call the blood bank?"

Regretfully, the young doctor shook his head. "Blood type AB- is very rare. Only 1 of AB- exists. A person usually inherits it from a parent and the Red Cross hardly ever has AB- donors. I've placed Cameron on the list for a donor and hopefully they'll find someone."

"What happens if a donor isn't found?" Her voice shook as she willed herself not to break down.

Steven looked away, crushing Elizabeth's heart.

The wheels in Elizabeth's tired mind began to turn and process the words that had come out of Steven's mouth.

"_Cameron has anemia…"_

"_The fastest and quickest treatment is a blood transfusion."_

"_You're blood type is A- and Cameron is an AB-."_

"_A person usually inherits it from a parent…"_

Her mind began to spin as the lessons from nursing school filled her mind. Steven's words and past occurrences began to twirl in her mind, each thought plaguing her mind. Then like a lightening bolt realization spread through her body and she grew stiff. Her eyes now fixated over Steven's shoulder.

"Oh my god…"


	6. Part VI

**Part VI**

Six-Twenty-nine.

Six-Twenty-nine. Three white digits with a black background. Centered over the metal door frame of Cameron's room. The small plague stood out against the pink wallpaper of the hospital.

For the last few minutes, her eyes had been fixed on the three white bold numbers. Her mind was streaming with stupefying thoughts that shook her to her core. After speaking to Steven, she had wandered off in the hospital with no exact destination. In a trance, she had roamed the halls, her body growing old with every second. The thoughts kept coming as she had walked around, thoughts that never occurred to her. Never seemed possible. Her mindless wandering had led her back to her son's room. Her detached mind snapped to attention at the moment that she saw a familiar silhouette in the room. All she had to do now was enter the room.

Inhaling deeply, Elizabeth tore her gaze away from the three digits that taunted her and gripped the cold metal door knob. She closed her eyes and willed herself to enter the room. Her son's life depended on it. Reminding herself of that, Elizabeth carefully turned the door knob, already aware of what laid in wait for her on the other side.

Immediately, the blonde haired enforcer that sat keeping watch over her son looked up. He gave her a small encouraging smile.

Elizabeth attempted to return the smile with a grateful one, but failed miserably.

Shutting the door behind her, Elizabeth moved towards Cameron's hospital crib. Her eyes grew moist as she gazed down at him. He looked so much weaker. Brushing his soft russet hair out of his face, the young mother turned to face the other occupant of the room.

Elizabeth's heart thundered in her chest as her eyes connected with Jason's soft cerulean ones.

Slowly, he rose from the couch and his eyes narrowed in concern. He could always see through her.

"Hey," he murmured as he gathered her into his strong arms. "What's wrong?"

Instantly, Elizabeth buried her face in his chest. She inhaled the fresh outdoor scent that was only him and enjoyed the few moments in his warm embrace.

"Are you sad that Cameron and you are spending Christmas here?"

She shook her head against his chest as she stared off at Cameron's crib. "I have you and Cameron, that's good enough for me," she murmured against his chest.

"Is there anything I can do?"

Once again Elizabeth shook her head.

"Does it have to do with Cameron?"

Placing her chin on his chest, she looked up at him reluctantly; she cautiously opened her mouth to speak to only be interrupted by a tentative knocking at the door.

Emily walked in followed by Carly and Sonny—all still in their yellow hospital gowns and latex gloves.

All three smiled timidly. Emily took the lead and announced their presence, "We come bearing gifts." She winked at Jason as she set down a pile of books. "I've got books."

Carly followed. "Change of clothes."

"And my specialty food." Sonny waved his hand like a magician over the covered Tupperware he held.

"I've forgotten something." Jason's sister exclaimed, smacking her forehead. "Never fear, the sane Quartermaine shall be back."

Emily's childish behavior was received by Jason's husky chuckle. Elizabeth shifted in his arms and faced the couple that watched them intently. She smiled meekly. "Thank you."

The older couple nodded in acceptance.

"We thought since you both are determined to stay in this hospital until Cameron is released, we would bring you much needed necessities," Carly explained.

Taking the clothes that his wife held, Sonny set them down and turned back to face the young couple and gave them a teasing smile. "And from past experience, I know for a fact you two can forget to eat regularly."

"More so Jason than Elizabeth," the once blonde added.

The older couple's comments were received by soft chuckles.

Sonny smiled kindly at the occupants of the room. "It's Christmas and the best needs to be made of it."

Nervously, Elizabeth began nibbling on her lower lip. "Carly, Sonny…" She had their undivided attention. "Can you please look after Cameron for us?" She couldn't put it off any longer.

Jason gave Elizabeth a confused look as she broke away from him and clasped their hands.

"Don't worry about it," Carly waved it off.

"It's the least we can do," the mob boss added, already moving towards Cameron's crib.

"Thank you, we won't be long," Elizabeth called out her gratitude as a befuddled Jason followed her out of the room.

The married couple wrapped their arms around each other's waist and watched the young couple drift out of the room. They knew what Jason and Elizabeth's past together had held. Both of them pondered what the obscure future held for the two.

* * *

They walked in silence as Elizabeth led Jason down the hospital corridor. Still hand in hand. The parting afternoon sun glided down across the sky, darkening the hallways they traveled through.

Inhaling deeply, Elizabeth stopped in front of a familiar set of heavy wooden doors. Looking over her shoulder, she found Jason watching her curiously. Smiling sadly, she released his warm hand and entered the Chapel. She waited until Jason trailed in after her to take in the holy room that lived among the chaos of General Hospital.

The candles lighted by family members for a loved one, glimmered in the dim room. The soft fragrance of myrrh filled her senses, giving the room a sanctified peacefulness. Standing in the room only brought back memories that she had pushed away that only came roaring back with force.

Wordlessly, Elizabeth moved towards the bank of candles that lined the front of the chapel. She moved passed the cushioned pews. Down the red carpeted aisle. Past the floral arrangements that adorned the room. Reaching the flickering candles, she kneeled down gingerly and reached for a stick, lightly touched one end to a flickering flame. The wooden stick blazed immediately.

Lighting a lone candle that sat unlit, she softly blew against the lighted stick and laid it down. Rising her elbows to the tabletop, she clasped her hands and bowed her head with her eyes closed in hushed prayer. "Please God don't take my son from me."

She murmured, "Amen," as a tear slipped down her pale cheek.

A gentle hand on her shoulder had Elizabeth rising off her knees and brushing away the tears that she had once held back. Tugging the yellow hospital gown she wore back in place, she began to fiddle. The metallic taste of blood filled her mouth as she chewed on her lower lip.

"Elizabeth," Jason's voice was only a few inches away from her.

Looking up to lock eyes with his, Elizabeth felt the remorse in her begin to grow. Thinking of Cameron, she took in a deep breath and spoke with uncertainty. "Steven gave me a diagnosis of Cameron's condition." Her voice sounded feeble and lost to her. "He has anemia, his body isn't producing the blood cells he needs."

"Did he give you any treatment options?"

She saw the hope in his eyes for her son that only caused the storm in her to exacerbate.

"Yes…one opinion—the fastest one is a blood transfusion."

Jason thought for a moment before he spoke. "Then what's the problem?" His eyes narrowed in worry.

Slipping out her hands from her pockets, Elizabeth began to fiddle with the sleeves of the oversized hospital gown while finding her loafers very intriguing to look at.

Gently, he rubbed her arm and closed the distance between them.

"Elizabeth," his voice was so soft. "I know there is something wrong. What it is, is the question? Is Cameron's condition worse than Steven thought?"

She felt hot tears gather in her eyes, but blinking them away she braced herself. "Cameron has been placed on the Red Cross's donor list. He has a blood type that doesn't match mine and is one of the rarest out there."

Pondering her next words, Elizabeth tried to get her bearings together. She had the urge to break down in Jason's arms and cry and another part of her wanted to flee the room from fear. "I'm an A-," she murmured to herself more than him.

He's concerned features remained unchanged.

Gathering what little strength she had Elizabeth leveled her eyes with Jason.

Taking in shallow breathe, Elizabeth continued with the puzzle that had recently fallen into placed in her mind. "Cameron isn't Zander's."

Jason's eyes grew wide in surprise. She watched as his electrifying blue eyes filled with question. His brows furrowed. His forehead wrinkled. His shoulders fell.

A tear rolled down her cheek. And the thought that had spiraled in her mind since the moment everything had clicked in her mind, finally formulated on her lips.

"Jason, Cameron is yours."

The words had barely passed her lips when the blaring alarm went off.

"_Cold blue."_ A voice thundered through the hospital PA system. "_Cold blue,"_ an urgent voice repeated. "_Cold blue._ _Room six-twenty-nine."_

"Cameron's room," Jason whispered.

One minute Jason had been staring bewilderedly down at her, the next he was flying through the heavy wooden doors of the hospital chapel with her at his heels. Nurses that flashed by her barely registered in her mind as a powerful hold of fear wrapped around her heart. Reaching the hallway in front of her son's room, Elizabeth was immediately meet by a panic-stricken Carly.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized frantically. "We were watching him one minute and his eyes flickered. Then, the machines just went off and Steven came running into the room. I'm so sorry."

The older woman's words barely registered in her mind as she moved towards the observation window of Cameron's ICU. Her body trembled as tears streamed down her face and sorrow filled her body.

She watched as Steven pushed a nurse out of his way and grabbed the child sized difibulator and began working on Cameron. Her son's small body jerked under the shock. She saw Steven's mouth move as he yelled commands at the team surrounding him. Emily stood besides Cameron with an injection inserted in one of her son's tubes. The young brunette spoke frenetically as she helped the attending as her eyes remained riveted on Cameron's vital monitor.

The young mother's heart stopped at the ear piercing beep of her child's heart monitor.

As the ICU room turned chaotic so did Elizabeth's insides. It became difficult to breathe as she saw the frenzied movement in her son's room. Her lungs felt heavy as her vision blurred with more than just the waves of tears. Taking in deep breathes Elizabeth fought to stay awake. Her attempts were hopeless as her body swayed. Her knees buckled as the world tilted on its axis.

A strong set of arms caught her in midair as her legs gave out from under her. Her agonizing sobs racked through her small frame. A soft hand brushed against her forehead as her breathing began to even out and the world righted itself. The tears continued to fall as she thought of Jason and what she had done to him as well as her son.

The strength returned to her legs as she straightened in someone's arms. Looking around, she found Carly at her side with concerned eyes as the older woman brushed the curls out of her face. The arms that she was safely held in belonged to Sonny.

"You okay?" Carly murmured placing a paper cup that Max had handed her in Elizabeth's small hands.

Unconsciously, the petite brunette nodded her head.

"She looks too pale," Sonny stated. "You should sit down Elizabeth. Max, can you get find a chair for her?"

Vaguely, Elizabeth was aware of the guard nodding his head and turning away.

The sound of a door opening followed by movement and a steady beep brought relief rushing through Elizabeth. Straightening in Sonny's arms, Elizabeth broke away and rushed for Cameron's ICU. The married couple followed, concerned for the young couple and child.

Entering the room, Elizabeth came to an immediate halt at the unmoving figure that blocked her path. Jason stood inert in the middle of Cameron's room with his steady gaze on her—correction—their son. The tense set of his shoulders and the demeanor that rolled off him in waves kept Elizabeth in her place.

Steven hovered at Cameron's bedside as he finished his notes on his nephew's charts. He congratulated Emily for her job well done and expressed his gratitude for her help. The two young doctors exchanged thoughts on their patient as well as relative. Both of them sighed heavily as they turned to face the entourage that had piled into the ICU. Both sets of eyes tired and regretful.

Emily reached for her brother, but her hand hung in midair as took in her brother's face. There was fretfulness mixed with pain marred across his face as his piercing blue eyes remained riveted on Cameron. There was an emotion in his eyes that made little sense to her. Anger.

Crossing his arms over his wide chest, Jason squeezed his eyes close and pinched the bridge of his sharp nose. "Steven, what happened?"

Steven's bewildered eyes turned to Elizabeth, questioning her silently.

The petite brunette nodded her head in agreement, her eyes prodding her brother to answer the question.

"The lack of blood formation in Cameron's body led to his heart working harder for all his organs to receive blood." Steven swallowed harshly as he pondered his next words. "His heart is young and therefore stopped beating from the amount of work it did. He needs that blood transfusion or…or his organs may shut down."

Elizabeth gasped as Jason's face drained of color.

"I spoke to the Red Cross they don't have a donor, but they're searching," Emily said sadly.

"Jason," Elizabeth breathed as she clutched at his arm. "You're an AB-," she took in a deep breathe, "And so is Cameron."

"That's great," Carly said from behind them. "Cameron will be just fine then."

"It's a Christmas miracle," Emily said, hooking her arm with Steven's, a bright smile playing on her face.

The young couple vaguely noticed the others around them as their eyes were fixed on the other.

Her eyes pleaded him to understand.

His eyes became open and then steeled as he yanked his arm free. "Where do I give my blood?"

"I'll go setup a room," Emily said moving around Steven.

Steven closed the board he held. "I'll prep you Jason."

The two doctors moved towards the married couple as they set out to complete their tasks.

Jason turned to leave, but only stopped in his tracks, the petite brunette blocking his passageway. There was a new hope in her eyes as she gazed up at him.

"Thank you so much," she murmured reaching for him.

He took a step back.

Her brows furrowed, but she continued. "You don't know how much this means to me."

His eyes were cold as they looked down at her. "I'm doing this for my son," he said curtly. Then, he brushed by her without glancing back.

* * *

He froze in the threshold of the room as Steven moved past him. The doctor patted him on the shoulder as he exited the room. The ICU was blissfully silent with the exception of the soft beeping of the monitors. The moon shined through the open shutters, casting the room in a soft glow. His sole attention drifted to the young child that remained oblivious to his surrounding.

Jason took in a deep breathe before taking wary strides into the ICU. A stool now sat beside the crib and a pole with a bag of blood hung beside it. The bag of crimson blood was connected to a tube that dripped into his son. _His son._ The thought still amazed him that the young child he had come to love over the past few weeks was his.

Through the tissue fabric of the hospital gown he wore, Jason fingered the cotton swab that covered the small puncture wound in his arm. The wound was from the needle that had filled the bag of blood that was now filling Cameron. The same blood that coursed through the child was his. His son had the same blood type as him, but the blood could be rejected or no help at all.

Taking a seat on the stool beside the crib, Jason gazed down at the young child with his eyes still closed. Cameron still wore the oxygen mask; Steven had decided to leave it on until his patient woke up. The railing of the side of the crib was drawn down by Steven earlier to inject Cameron. Reaching over, Jason combed his latex gloved hand through Cameron's soft hair. The color was starting to return to Cameron's skin, which was a good sign, but until he woke up the child wouldn't be through the woods.

Moving closer to Cameron, Jason took hold of one of his son's limp hands. He took in his young features, the difference in size between their hands. The way their skin color contrasted. The feel of holding his son's hand in his for the first time, knowing that he was his. Gently, Jason stroked his child's hand. He murmured, "Hi Cameron," his voice thick with emotion.

A lump began to form in his throat with every second that he watched Cameron. Swallowing thickly, he continued, "Some things have happened while you've been sleeping. I found out something I could never have dreamed off."

His eyes burned.

"I'm your Dad," he whispered to the slumbering child.

His nose began to sting.

The memories began to fill his mind.

Another hospital room.

Another child.

Fear.

Anger.

Confusion.

Heart break.

Agony.

Grief.

"I know you don't feel very well now, but hopefully you will soon." Cameron's hand began to grow warm under his soft touches. "It's Christmas Eve today, I've never really seen the use of the holiday, but I get it now. It was when a miracle had occurred and now I received my own miracle—You." Jason licked his lips as fought to breathe. "I want to read travel books to you. Tell you about Italy and Egypt. Play toss and teach you to swim. Tuck you in for bed. The only way that can happen is if you fight."

His vision blurred.

Jason's index finger slipped into Cameron's small fist.

"You need to fight for yourself."

A lone tear slipped down Jason's cheek as he let the tears he held fall. Placing the side of his face beside his son, Jason Morgan cried. Cried for his son as he struggled to breathe. Cried for missed time.

A gentle touch had Jason rising his head up in incomprehension. Cameron's small fist had closed over his finger. Jason held his breathe as he watched in slow motion as Cameron struggled to open his eyes. Slowly they fluttered open and Jason found himself looking into the same shade of blue as his very own.

* * *

Thunder clapped in the sky as the rain continued to wash over them. The moon was veiled by vast dark clouds; the only light she saw was that of the motorcycle headlights up ahead. Elizabeth tightened her arms around Jason's waist as he took a sharp turn. Jason maneuvered the motorcycle with ease down the dark and slippery road.

"The weather's only getting worse," Jason shouted to her without taking his eyes off the road. "I think we should pull over."

"Okay," she yelled back over the roar of the engine.

"Jake's is up ahead. Just a little bit longer and we'll be there."

Elizabeth nodded her head against his back in response. Jason revved the bike and they were soon flying down the highway. Adrenaline soared through her as the rest of the world around her blurred. The thought of losing her best friend faded from her mind as she screamed into the darkness of the wet night. She felt Jason's laughter rumble through him when she pressed her forehead between his shoulder blade, laughing herself.

The neon sign of Jake's glowed in the night against the dark background of the sky. Elizabeth jumped off of the bike without any thought of running into the bar for shelter. She instead tore off the black helmet that Jason had insisted she wear and placed it back on the bike. Taking a few steps away from the bike and the owner, Elizabeth stretched her outs at her sides and twirled in the rain. The rain cascaded over her body, washing away the sorrow and pain in her for the time being. Her laughter rang in the quiet night.

A soft smile appeared on Jason's face as he watched the petite brunette dance around in the rain. He knew that inside she was dying, but for the moment he would let her enjoy her dancing the rain. An ear deafening thunder roared in the sky ripping Jason's attention away from the beautiful woman before him. With his face skyward, Jason closed his eyes and let the downpour of rain soak him to the core.

They ran into the bar together laughing as the storm outside continued to worsen. Jake's was deserted with absolutely no patrons in the bar.

"Looks like the weather has an affect on the Port Charles drunks," Elizabeth commented.

Jason shook his head at the brunette's words and moved towards the bar, leaving water trailing behind him. Reaching over the counter of the bar, Jason grabbed a familiar set of keys and turned back around to face the brunette that waited for him by the stairs.

The steps creaked under their weight as Elizabeth ascended them with Jason at her heels. Reflexively, she led them to the room she had visited regularly when he had lived their and when they were good friends. The thought saddened her as she stood of to the side of the door from waiting for him to open the door. They had such a strong relationship at one point. They had pushed the rest of the world out and it had just been them until they had thrown it all away.

The door groaned open and Jason waited for her to enter first. She gazed at him for a few moments. Jason smiled back at her. Returning his smile, Elizabeth moved towards the open door. They were friends again. It had taken them a devastating occurrence to speak to one another, but they had taken that step. Wordlessly the anger and hurt was pushed aside for comfort and support.

Stepping into the room, Elizabeth felt at ease at once. The door shut behind her with a soft thud. Pivoting, she found herself staring into sad cerulean eyes. Concerned immediately filled her. "Jason, what's wrong?"

When his dazed eyes meet hers, Elizabeth's breathe caught and the feelings she had pushed away came roaring back.

"I was just thinking of this one time that Emily had danced in the rain like you just did."

The corners of Elizabeth's mouth turned downwards as memories of her best friend filled her mind. The support she had received from her after she had learned of her rape. The summer days that they had waitressed at Kelly's together. The pranks they had pulled off together. Tears rimmed her eyes as she reminisced of her best friend.

Jason swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and pushed away from the door to straighten to his full height. "There should be towels in the bathroom, but just in case I'll go get some more from Jake."

Elizabeth nodded her head, the pain in her heart intensifying and turned for the bathroom. She was dripping water everywhere she went. Slipping out of her stilettos, she stepped into the bathroom and flipped on the light. She shivered from the feel of the cold marble floor and her wet clothes. Stretching behind her, Elizabeth pulled the tab of her zipper down. Pushing aside the spaghetti straps of her gown, Elizabeth let the blue gown slither down her body to pool at her feet. She was left standing in a black strapless bra and matching French cut panties.

Grabbing a white towel, Elizabeth wrapped her body and rubbed it against her skin, drying herself. It felt nice to be dry again. The towel reached to mid-thigh, but covered her upper body. Turning around, Elizabeth's gasped as her blue eyes locked—through the wooden bathroom door she had forgotten to close behind her—with Jason's widened ones.

The black v-necked shirt he wore clung to his body, outlining every muscle and ridge of his upper body. His hair was tussled and hung over his eyes. His tanned skin contrasted perfectly against his black attire. The man had changed very little physically over the years, remaining the same Greek God that had come to her rescue at the bar one story below them.

They stared at each other for a while before Jason's eyes began to descend down her body. Her hair clung to her neck like vines. Her chest rose and fell, drawing the towel tight across her breasts. The towel barely wrapped around her, leaving skin from below her navel visible for his eyes to roam over. A crimson blush began to seep over her skin under his gaze. The woman was beautiful.

She stood frozen in place as he took tentative steps towards her. Her tongue slipped out to lick her lips catching Jason's attention immediately. His eyes remained on her plump unpainted lips as he closed the distance between them. Reaching her, he gently cupped her cheek.

"Jason," his name had barely passed through her mouth as Jason's lips descended on hers. Every thought that had been in her mind fled leaving only the thought of his mouth on hers. His lips were warm and firm against hers. He added pressure to his kiss, but didn't deepen it, frustrating her. Growling, Elizabeth dropped her hold on the towel and clenched her hands in his hair and pulled him to her, leaving nothing in between them but the clothes that still adorned their bodies. She nibbled on his lower lip until he took control of the kiss and bit down on her lower lip causing her to gasp in surprise.

Jason didn't miss a beat, taking the opportunity to enter his tongue into the warm cavern of her mouth. He smiled against her as a moan escaped her lips. He threaded his hands through her thick chestnut hair and explored the hot recesses of her mouth. Using his hold on her hair, he tilted her head to deepen the kiss. Their tongues tangled as Jason used his hold on her waist to raise her off the bathroom floor. Slipping his hand to the back of one her knees, he wrapped it around his waist and did the same with the other. With her legs around his narrow waist, Jason backed them out of the bathroom.

With every step that Jason took, Elizabeth felt his arousal press into her stomach. His rough hands moved over her smooth back sending sparks down her spine. Tearing his mouth away from the lack of oxygen, Jason pressed butterfly kisses down the column of her throat. Reaching the hollow at the base of her neck, Jason ran his tongue over it, pulling a low moan from the back of her throat.

Looking up, his eyes connected with hers. Her eyes were glazed over. She looked up at him from under hooded eyelids. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her throbbing center against his hard body. There was such a contrast in everything about them. From their skin tones to the softness of her skin compared to the roughness of his. He placed gentle tentative kisses on her eyelids, closing them, before moving to her mouth. "Make me forget," he murmured against her supple lips.

She sighed in response.

Their lips fused together with abandonment. Everything slipped from their minds, but the thought of being with the other. Moving until his knees meet the side of the bed, Jason gently eased Elizabeth down onto her back with him hovering over her petite frame. Kissing his way down from her lips, Jason slipped his hands behind her to flick open the clasp of her strapless bra. Pushing aside the fabric, Jason admired her small, but firm breasts. He lavished one of her dusty nipples, enjoying her murmurs of encouragement to continue. He continued this ministrations on her other breasts as her hands reached for the hem of his wet shirt.

Pulling it over his head, Elizabeth began her exploration of the muscles that she had longed to touch. He was hard and defined everywhere. Her talented digits began a path south past his six pack to the copper button of his signature black jeans. Flicking it open, Elizabeth smiled wistfully at the groan she received from pulling the zipper over his hardened erection. Sliding her hand past the widened zipper Elizabeth stroked Jason, up and down. He growled as he swatted her hand away.

Getting off the bed, he shook off his boots and then his jeans. Returning to her, he kissed his way up, pausing at her navel to descend his hot tongue into the dip. She gasped at the unexpected contact causing Jason to chuckle against her skin. Continuing his path up her body, Jason pulled her in for a demanding kiss as his hand traveled to her hips. Hooking a finger into each side of her panties, Jason took his time sliding the piece of fabric away as Elizabeth bucked her hips. "Not so fast," he whispered into her ear.

She whimpered as her center continued to throb uncontrollably. "Jason, please."

The last remaining fabric that covered them disappeared. Spreading her legs apart, Jason positioned himself over her. His lips tangled with hers as he slipped into her, muffling their groans. She surrounded him, burning the blood that traveled through him. Soon their bodies found a rhythm as Jason moved in and out of her, Elizabeth meeting him stroke for stroke. Their mind shattering releases came simultaneously, Elizabeth's nails digging crescent moons in Jason's skin as she came.

Rolling their joined bodies over, Jason took in deep breathes with Elizabeth snuggled into his side. Looking down, he brushed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss before kissing her hair. "Goodnight," he mumbled against her skin.

Her cheek rested on his smooth chest, her hand stroking the skin over his heart. "Goodnight," she murmured back, kissing his bare chest.

Sleep soon overcame them with no thoughts of the consequences of their one night together.

* * *

The tears streamed down Elizabeth's face as the memories of their night in each other's arms flooded her mind. They had come together lost in the world around them, grieving for a loved one, needing to forget. She held that night close to her heart, but away from her thoughts. The sobs raked through her body as she sat on the floor with her back leaned against the wall outside of her son's ICU. The rest of the world dimmed and forgotten around her.

When she had stared at the pregnancy test reading positive, the thought that the child she was carrying was Jason's hadn't occurred to her. All the signs had pointed to Zander, but she had been wrong and now she was paying for her mistake. She had looked into Cameron's ICU to find Jason and their son together. As she watched them, she felt like an outsider.

Her negligence had caused not only herself pain, but Jason too. Jason had lost a child and went about thinking that he would never be a father when in reality her son was his. She could have prevented it. Cameron's eyes. His eyes were the same as Jason's, how she could have missed that? It didn't make sense to her.

She had not only hurt Jason with her actions, but Cameron as well. For the last seven months her son had started his life knowing he had no father. The father and son had both lost time with each other. The two people she loved the most, she had inflicted pain on them unknowingly. Cameron knew that she loved him with every fiber of her being. Jason on the other hand…he would now never know that what she felt for him.


	7. Part VII

_I know I don't get to update often, but I will be even more MIA in the following months. I have exams coming up so I will trying my best to concentrate on the schoolwork. I will try my best to get some writing done, so when I am free again I will a ton to update. I am also closing the offer for access to theVIP Lounge at my site on the first day of May and will open it sometime again in the near future. If you're still interested please visit my profile for the link to IC. Also there's only two chapters left in this story.__Thank you all for your reviews. _

* * *

**Part VII**

The world seemed to spin on its axis for everyone, but her. Everything in front of her moved in high speed as she stood by and watched. They all had lives to live. Families to go home to. Someone to love them. Elizabeth once had that, but now she struggled to hold on.

It had been two weeks since Cameron had received the blood transfusion from Jason. The transfusion had nonetheless saved his life. Cameron's recovery only brought on only more heartbreak for her. She was more than relieved for her child's full recovery, but with his revival came a lack of mother and son time. She didn't mind that Jason spent time with their son, but it left her on the outside looking in.

Jason now looked after Cameron while she worked. From time to time she only got to see Cameron in the morning when she kissed him goodbye before handing him over to his father. After that she saw him enjoying his father's company when she got home or while he slept in his crib. The nights that he stayed with Jason, Elizabeth felt alone and empty at night listening to the silence in her apartment instead of Cameron's breathing on the baby monitor.

When she was around Cameron and Jason, the bonding that she saw only made her heart ache more. They bonded day by day, familiarizing with the other's traits and habits. She could have spent time with them, but the minute Jason caught sight of her in a room, his eyes went cold causing her to find a corner to disappear to.

Elizabeth had barely spoken more than ten words to Jason ever since Steven had led him away to draw blood on Christmas Eve. Ever since then she kept her distance from him. When she got too close she felt his anger towards her in waves that brought tears to her eyes. He barely spoke to her and if he did it was about Cameron. His words were so terse and cold that she wasn't able to get past the lump that formed in her throat fast enough to answer him.

Every time she spotted Jason with Cameron, her heart shattered. She never in a million years would have thought Jason had fathered her son. She remembered every moment of her one night with Jason, but when she had held the pregnancy stick that read positive, the slightest idea that the blue eyed enforcer that captured her heart years ago was the father of her child had never crossed her mind. Her eyes turned moist as the wave of guilt hit her again. It was her fault that Jason and Cameron had lost time with each other; because she didn't think to consider that her son was the result of giving in to one night of need.

Elizabeth had bumped into Dr. Meadows in the hallway, which gave her the perfect opportunity to ask questions. After five minutes of stuttering she had been able to ask the questions that had floated around in her head the moment that she realized that Cameron and Jason had the same blood. The answers were just as she had suspected. Dr. Colon, her gynecologist in Napa had made a miscalculation with her dates and Cameron's arrival was not early, but indeed the correct due date. Her gynecologist had brushed off Cameron's early arrival only because he was fully developed and weighed in at seven pounds. Dr. Meadows' hypothesis about Cameron's conception had only cleared the fog in Elizabeth's mind. The inaccuracy of few weeks of Cameron's conception had not only led to the death of her child's assumed father, but the destruction of her relationship with his biological father.

Brushing away a tear that had escaped down her cheek, the young nurse attempted to concentrate on the work in front of her. It didn't work. Inhaling deeply, Elizabeth pushed away from the nurse's station, circling to the other side. As she did, she came face to face with a warm friendly smile. Sonny sat with his elbows on the counter, face cradled by his hands, as he watched her with soft concerned brown eyes.

Elizabeth smiled at him in greeting, but her fake smile didn't work on the older man. His face only darkened with concern.

"Hi," she mumbled. "Can I help you with something?"

"No, not at all," he straightened. "But I hope there is something I can help you with," he got right to the point as he wiped away a forgotten tear from her cheek.

Her startled wide eyes stared at him in false confusion. "What—what do you mean?"

Wiping his mouth, Sonny looked around him for a second before focusing on Elizabeth again. "Emily told me about Cameron," his tone an octave lower. "And I've seen Jason. He's not the same. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Tears pooled in her eyes as the memory of cold unfeeling eyes flashed in her mind. A warm hand settled over her shaking one. Looking at her hand, she found Sonny's hand over hers in comfort. "I'm fine," she croaked.

Sonny squeezed her hand as he watched tears roll down her face. "No, you're not." She finally looked up and his heart broke at the pain he saw etched on her young face.

He knew of Elizabeth's past. Life never cut her a break. She had lived through a horrible nightmare when she had first arrived in Port Charles. Once she had her feet back on the ground, life had decided to be vicious again, taking her first love to only miraculously return him to her as a stranger. Elizabeth's life was a never-ending roller coaster, from befriending Jason to fighting the town and those she loved to hold on to her friendship. Being associated with the Spencers didn't help her situation much. It only brought more threats and heartache that her young heart didn't deserve. The recent arrival of his brother had only spun her world off its axis for the worst.

He had tried to be a good friend when their friendship had been stronger, but from the moment her and Jason ended, he had neglected her. It was wrong of him to have done that when she had been nothing but kind to him. Now, looking at her sorrowful face, the only thought that ran through Sonny's mind was helping her. Helping her to bring some joy into her life, even if it meant whacking some sense into his best friend. He had seen her as a little sister at one point and now it was time for him to be that surrogate brother again. Tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear he softly asked, "Have you talked to him?"

"No," she sighed. "He—he doesn't care what I have to say."

"Elizabeth," he stopped at the sight of Bobbie entering the nurse's station. He flashed his mother-in-law a warm smile before turning back to the brunette before him. "Let's go somewhere more private to talk," he spoke as he flashed a suspicious glance at Amy. "Where there aren't any gossiping nurses around."

The young nurse followed him quietly to the waiting area of the fourth floor. As he waited for Elizabeth to take a seat, he saw something move in the corner of his eye. Flicking his eyes in the direction of his movement, Sonny understood who their lurking observer was. Nodding his head once in the direction of the hidden watcher, the dark head took a seat besides Elizabeth.

"Now," he started, he held his hand up when she opened her mouth. "Tell me honestly how you are?"

"Sonny."

"Elizabeth," he said quirking an eyebrow at her. "I know you're hurting, but it's not worth it, when Jason is mad for no reason."

"He has a reason," she interjected.

"How?" Sonny growled. "From what Emily told me you didn't know that Cameron was Jason's until Christmas. He shouldn't be blaming you for that."

"But, it was my mistake," the young mother argued. "I should have made sure that Zander was the father. I made a mistake and Jason has the right to be angry. "

Sonny shook his head.

"It was my responsibility to know who the father of my child was—not Jason's. He and Cameron are the victims in all of this." She brushed away a tear.

The older man began to protest the comment, when Elizabeth changed the subject. "I thought you'd be angry at me?"

He frowned at the change of subject. "We're not talking about me here."

"I know," she murmured, leaning against the comfy hospital couch, giving her tense shoulders a reprieve. "It just occurred to me that you're not angry. I was expecting some hostility from you or at least Carly."

"I'm not following," he said honestly.

"Jason cheated on your sister with me," the shame evident in her voice. "You didn't like me much when I was with Ric. I thought this would only make you hate me more," she muttered as her eyes drifted shut.

A half smile graced Sonny's face as he watched the young woman beside him. She was the same old Elizabeth with the same old notions that the whole world was against her. You couldn't blame her for having that mindset. Gently, he clasped their hands together. Elizabeth's eyes flashed open in surprise. "Yes," he drawled, "I hate to admit Carly and I were…jerks when the whole Ric fiasco took place."

Elizabeth chuckled at his wording of their behavior. "Seriously? I didn't notice," the sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Yes really, but we didn't have the right," he replied regrettably.

"Well, I wasn't very um…how do I say this, very civil myself," Elizabeth admitted with her nose crinkled.

Sonny laughed. "We all made mistakes then," his face became serious, "but that was the past and that doesn't matter any more. As for Courtney, it pains me to say this, but she did this to herself. She pushed Jason right back into your arms and you have nothing to be ashamed of. And I'm happy for Jason. He finally has a family of his own, even though he's being an idiot at the moment."

Elizabeth shrugged.

"Do you love him?"

Eyes riveted on the floor, she nodded her head. She could have lied, but her eyes spoke the truth.

"Then that's all the reason I need to accept you as family."

"You don't have to," she said softly, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"I want to and have."

A tear rolled down Elizabeth's pale cheek. Silently, Sonny pulled her to him and wrapped a protective arm around her. "Don't worry, everything will be fine," he murmured to her. Elizabeth said nothing in response, just accepted the comfort he offered her.

Slowly, her tears subsided. Rubbing her arm in encouragement, Sonny gazed down at the young mother in his arms and flashed his signature dimple grin. In response to his smile, Elizabeth smiled timidly. Pulling away, she used both hands to make sure no tears remained on her face. A tearstain appeared on her purple scrubs.

"Hi Carly," Sonny said cheerfully beside her, causing her head to jerk up.

Carly Corinthos hovered above her with a pleasant face. Elizabeth quickly braced herself for the woman's sharp tongue, but instead the woman did the total opposite. "Hello, Elizabeth." It looked like Carly's momentary kindness towards her during Cameron's illness, wasn't temporary nor did she harbor any resentment towards her about her son's paternity.

"Hi," Elizabeth said cautiously.

"Did you have lunch yet?" Carly directed the question at her husband, but her soft brown eyes remained on the brunette staring up at her.

"No, I was waiting for you. Max will be bringing the boys over to join us."

Carly nodded her head in understanding. "Elizabeth, would you like to join us?"

She blinked her eyes a few times to make sure she wasn't hearing things. Her gaze flicked to an encouraging Sonny for a moment before she made her decision. "I-I would like to, if that's not a problem," she added.

"None at all," the older blonde remarked with a friendly smile. "Why don't you get your things and Sonny and I will meet you at the elevators?"

Carly watched the young nurse stride away from them with nervous steps. The weight of the world on her shoulders was visible even to her. She was going through hell and Carly could relate to her situation. Automatically her arm wrapped around her husband's as she felt him near her.

They watched together as the young mother walked around gathering her things, all the while pasting a forged smile on her face for the expense of others. The couple exchanged an agreeing look. She had heard everything. It was time for them to interfere with their best friend's uncharacteristic behavior before it was too late for him to change paths.

* * *

_Two Days Later_

She stood perfectly still in the doorway of Jason's penthouse, her white knitted hat fisted in her hand. As Carly moved closer to the young brunette, it became visible that her small frame was shaking. What ever for, she didn't know. Coming to a stop beside the young mother, Carly placed a gentle, calming hand on her shoulder. Elizabeth stilled under her touch. Giving her a reassuring smile, Carly shifted her brown eyes to view in the penthouse.

Jason was plopped on the couch with an excited Cameron. The young child was still in his jacket as his father tickled him. The little boy's bubbling laughter filled the penthouse. The proud father only beamed with pride.

Carefully watching the scene unfold before her, Carly quickly realized why Elizabeth was visibly shaken. She had brought Cameron over and Jason had yet to speak to her let alone look at her. Squeezing Elizabeth's hand once, Carly stepped into the penthouse. Sonny appeared beside Elizabeth with Michael, Morgan, and Kristina treading not far behind.

The children flew into the penthouse, bursting with energy. They immediately joined Jason and Cameron on the sofa. Michael began with his questions while Kristina and Morgan fixed their attention on the toy bin that now sat besides the sofa. Slowly, Elizabeth drifted apart from the group. She froze mid-step at the sound of her name.

"Elizabeth," Carly called out again. Once Elizabeth was facing her, Carly asked thoughtfully, "Why don't you stay for lunch with us?"

"Thank you," she paused. Her cornflower blue eyes flickered to her son and his father for a moment before she focused on Carly again. She gave the older woman a weak smile before continuing, "But I'm not wanted here."

Carly reached out, but Elizabeth was out the door before the older woman could utter a word. Turning sharply, her heated glare landed on Jason. The young man paid no attention to her. Carly shook her head in disappointment as Sonny came to stand besides her.

"Sonny, will you take the kids next door?"

Jason looked up, his eyes puzzled.

Rounding up the kids, Sonny took Cameron from a reluctant Jason. As he passed by his wife, Sonny leaned in and whispered. "If you can't knock some sense into him, I can punch some into him."

Carly smiled, amused by her husband's willingness to beat up their best friend. "If I can't, you can have a try at him," she murmured back, kissing him on the cheek. Placing a tender kiss on Cameron's forehead, Carly pivoted, facing her best friend, ready for battle.

Jason waited patiently, until the door closed shut before speaking. "Want to tell me what that was about?" He rose from his place on the sofa. He waited, arms folded over his massive chest.

His lack of awareness of his behavior only caused Carly's temper to flare. Getting a hold of her anger, she moved around him further into the penthouse. "Want to tell me what's wrong with you?" she retorted, collapsing onto the couch he had just vacated.

The enforcer's forehead wrinkled in more confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I think you know," she said, skimming through a travel book that was on the coffee table.

"Why don't you enlighten me?" he remarked, growing impatient.

"Elizabeth."

Watching from the corner of her eyes, Carly spied Jason's transformation at the sound of the woman's name. His face grew emotionless. His blue eyes steeled. His body tensed. His spine stiffened and inhumanly straightened. "What about her?" he asked indifferently.

"Your treatment of her."

"What about my treatment of her?"

You could always expect Jason to be difficult for no apparent reason. Rolling her eyes, Carly struggled to keep a strong grip on her irritation and answered through clenched teeth. "The way you treat her, as in the fact you ignore the girl when she's in the room. You barely touch her, heck the distance that you keep between you two; a train can pass through." With every word Carly spoke her voice rose and she held nothing back. "All you can think about is Cameron, and guess what? Under these circumstances, you're making the wrong decisions, buddy."

He chuckled darkly. "You're the _perfect one_ to judge me. You played this game not too long ago with A.J. and me."

"That was different," Carly retorted in a low threatening voice.

"Pretty much the same if you ask me," he replied back, his hands clenching into fists at his side. "A mother keeping a father from his son. Misleading one man while knowing the truth of another man's identity. Yeah, I think it's the same."

"That was different," she repeated. "She didn't _know_. I _knew_. That's the difference Jason." Throwing the book she held back on the coffee table, she rose from her place on the couch. Carly faced her best friend, ready to do whatever it took to get him to see right. "Elizabeth didn't keep Cameron away from you on purpose. She didn't even know that she was doing something wrong."

"She could have still come to me," he argued. "After she found out she was pregnant she could have come to me."

"Yeah right, Jason. How the hell could she have turned to you when you were engaged to another woman—wait, no, correction. You were _married_."

"To your best friend," he added. A suspicious look appeared in his eyes. "Which makes me curious as to why you would be defending a woman you hate and committed adultery with me, a woman who I cheated on your best friend with?"

Controlling her anger, Carly took a few steps closer to Jason. Staring up at him, she answered with fierce eyes. "Because I saw the true woman I denied she was." And she had. Over the last few days, she had spent time with the young brunette to discover similarities and differences between them. The one thing she knew for sure was that Elizabeth loved Jason and their child. In the past she would have never accepted the fact that Elizabeth was right for her best friend, but now she saw what everyone else had seen in her. She had no doubt that what Sonny was to her, Elizabeth was for Jason. She was a kind, loyal young woman that set out in life to love and care selflessly. She was the one thing missing in Jason's life.

"Jason, she cares about your son and would do anything for him, like any mother would for her child. That's why it doesn't matter to me that you cheated on Courtney. It was wrong, but you received something from it. A family."

Jason broke eye contact with her, but not fast enough for her to notice a shift in his eyes.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Jason Morgan would be selfish."

His alarmed cerulean blue eyes flew to meet hers.

"You're being selfish by putting yourself before the woman you love." She was seeing the effect of her words on Jason and she wasn't going to stop until he realized what he was doing. "You're thinking of only yourself and your need to be with your son. Elizabeth deserves to be with her child as well and she has been letting you do as you please only because she feels guilty."

A muscle ticked in his jaw as he shifted his view to the carpet of his penthouse.

"Elizabeth is barely eating, let alone sleeping. She's not herself anymore. She's just living with all this guilt. Blaming herself for everything. Elizabeth has justified your treatment of her, but it's wrong." Forcing Jason to look at her, Carly's pleading eyes reached Jason's mystified ones. "You're wrong. You're wrong to be pushing her away for something she had no control over."

"It hurts," his silent whisper reached her ear.

Tears burned her eyes at the soft admission. "I know it does, but you're only hurting yourself and Elizabeth. And eventually you'll be hurting Cameron with your ignorance."

Carly watched with a small smile as the tension slipped from Jason's body and his eyes softened with remorse.

"It's not too late. You still have time to ask her to explain and make things right." Cupping his cheek, Carly leveled his piercing blue eyes with her gentle brown eyes. "Jason, you have the chance to have a family. A family of your own. Don't let that chance slip away."

* * *

Jason waited patiently for her to answer the door.

For the last few hours, he had been anxious to get through dinner with the Corinthos family and head across town. Sonny had deliberately made him suffer by making him eat all his food and using him as a spectacle for his children. Carly only prolonged his stay by suggesting a game of Candyland that he couldn't refuse to take part in because of the kids. After two rounds, the couple decided to take pity on him and allow for him to leave. It didn't take him long to have Cameron ready.

It was snowing now, the remnants of snowflakes lingered on his leather jacket as they slowly melted away. Cameron sighed, burying his face into the crook of his father's shoulder. He pulled off his son's hat. "Where is your mom?" he asked his child.

The child slept on in response.

His hand was raised midair to knock when the door drifted open. On the other side, a shocked Elizabeth stared back at him.

He offered her a gentle smile that only intensified the confusion in her eyes.

Cautiously, Elizabeth widened the door and stepped out his way to let him enter. The small apartment looked the same as it had the first time he had visited, with the exception of a few books now scattered on the couch. Turning, he found Elizabeth leaning against the door with more emotions written across her face that Jason had ever witnessed. Tearing her eyes away from him, she reached out for Cameron. He willingly handed over their son.

Her gaze flashed to him once in unease before she walked straight into Cameron's nursery.

The sound of a door closing drew Jason's attention back to his surroundings. Elizabeth lingered by the nursery door with one of Cameron's stuffed animals in her hand. She was in a pair of plain blue cotton pajama bottoms and form fitting white long sleeved t-shirt. She looked more delicate then usual.

"Hi," he greeted her.

Her eyes cautious, she murmured back, "Hi."

Not one to ever dance around an issue, Jason got to the point. "I think you—we need to talk."

Her eyes picked a spot right above his shoulder and remained there. "Okay."

"How—how did you not know Cameron was my son?" his tone was low and harsh.

"Miscalculations by the doctor." Her eyes remained on the same spot on the wall.

He licked his dry lips expecting more, but when she didn't continue he asked, "You couldn't have made sure?"

"I know, trust me I know," her voice was hoarse. "You remind me of that little fact every time you look at me."

"You…"

"I what?" She probed when he trailed off. "I was the one that should have made sure that Cameron was really Zander's? I should have made sure that my doctor was correct on the time frame of Cameron's conception? I should have known that my son was an antibiotic baby?"

Jason's brows furrowed in confusion. "A what baby?" he asked his voice gruff.

"An antibiotic baby," she repeated, brushing away a tear. Her eyes were still diverted from his face. "I was still on antibiotics for my aneurysm when we slept together. Antibiotics can reverse the affects of birth control pills, making it very likely for someone to conceive. Just like I did."

He stared at a few moments as his mind processed the words she had just uttered. "You couldn't have figured this out earlier?"

Elizabeth's darkened cornflower blue eyes flashed to his. He watched as something snapped in her and pure anger appeared in her eyes. "You've been pointing the finger at me as if I've committed a crime. And in many ways I have, but you, Jason Morgan played a role in this disaster yourself. I could have come to you?" She scoffed. "What about _you_? _You_ could have come to me as well when you found out about my pregnancy."

Realization bolted through him as she uttered her words.

"You know what's even more ironic," she asked, her words humorless. "You're the one that came to me and I gave in because I still loved you."

His eyes grew wide at her sharp declaration.

"And in the morning," she ranted on. "I was the one that woke up alone while you went back to your fiancée. I was naked and alone in an unfamiliar cold bed. Then, you pretended like nothing happened and I let you." Her bloodshot eyes bore into his as she spoke each syllable. "When I tried to bring it up, you waved me away. Now, you're the one placing the fault on me. Nice, Jason, real nice."

He reached out for her. She avoided his touch by side stepping him.

"A clandestine meeting. A clandestine child that no one knew about."

Jason swallowed roughly, watching as Elizabeth's tears continued to tumble down her face.

"There must be something really wrong with me," she spat. "After everything, I still love you. I shouldn't…yet I do."

Something inside him clenched sharply at her pained words.

"Elizabeth," he murmured trying to reach her again.

"Don't touch me," she whispered harshly. The tears now fell freely down her pale face. Wrapping her arms around herself, she whispered again. "Leave."

"Let me—"

"I want you to leave _now_." Her words were sharp.

Sighing in defeat, Jason took one last look at Elizabeth's tearstained face before doing as she asked and walking out her door. Closing the door softly behind him, Jason slid down into a slump in the hallway outside Elizabeth's apartment. Leaning his head against the wooden door, he stared at the ceiling as tears trickled down his face. What had he done?


	8. Part VIII

_One more chapter!_**

* * *

**

**Part VIII**

The sharp winter wind grazed his skin as he stood unwavering in the small courtyard. The sun had begun its departure since his arrival. He was waiting patiently for their latest rival to arrive. The message had arrived at the warehouse for him to be present in Kelly's courtyard at sunset. He had arrived early more out of habit then the lack of business to take care of. The lapels of his leather jacket flapped in the wind as he waited patiently with his back to the entrance of the diner, his body stiff with the ever-existing tension in his muscles.

The last few weeks of his life had been hectic with one unbearable event after another occurring to only pull the rug out from under him over and over. The problems in his relationship with Courtney had only intensified since they'd gotten married. It didn't help that Brian Beck had entered their lives, stirring up even more trouble for them. The past only complicated things.

The soft jingle of the bell signaling the opening of the diner doors had Jason reflexively looking over his leather clad shoulder.

"Jason?"

A soft smile curved his lips at the petite form standing in the threshold of the courtyard.

"Elizabeth," he breathed.

She smiled tentatively at him.

Of their own accord, his azure eyes slowly raked over Elizabeth's petite frame. She was dressed in a pair of snug faded blue jeans and a lavender knitted sweater top with a scooped neckline. Her cheeks and button nose were ruby red from the cold. She was still small, but looked healthier. She was glowing, more than usual. There was something in her cobalt eyes that said she was happy, but there was something else there as well. Anxiety.

"Hey," she murmured, pulling her sleeves into a tight grip. Her cobalt eyes were on anything, but him.

He watched her as his thoughts struggled with his conscious to stay focused. "How are you? Do you get headaches any more?"

The young brunette's startled deep blue eyes finally connected with the enforcer's. "I-I don't really—If I do they're mild," she stuttered. "How do you know about that?"

Jason looked away. "I asked Emily to keep me updated on you."

A soft smile blossomed on Elizabeth's lips as her eyes ran over Jason's reserved face. "Thank you."

"None needed," he murmured, focusing his eyes on the ground. He had contacted his sister in the hospital after Elizabeth's accident to make sure that he was kept up to date on the brunette's condition. He had stopped by to see Elizabeth, but once he got into an argument with Ric, he stayed away to leave her stress free. After, Elizabeth had been released from the hospital and was recovered; he had Emily still keep him up to date on her best friend's health to make sure she was doing well. It was the least he could do after his fiancée at the time ran Elizabeth over.

The wind blew, swiping a few of Elizabeth's chestnut locks across her face. Their hands meet as Jason tucked the strands behind her ear. Her hand fell immediately, but his hand lingered for a moment before dropping forgotten to his side.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that." There was a far away look in his eyes, but they were trained on her.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault," her eyes shifted to the empty tabletops in the courtyard. Her eyes grew emotionless.

"It was," Jason insisted. "I should have known that Courtney wasn't stable and you got hurt in the process. It shouldn't have happened."

"They weren't your actions," Elizabeth muttered, rubbing her arms to keep warm. "They were hers. Things are back to normal now for everyone." She smiled weakly not wanting to continue speaking of the blonde woman that had caused her enough pain.

"Yeah, they are," Jason, breathed. "In some sense. Sonny and Carly are back to where they belong. And Michael," he chuckled. "He's up to his usual things. Morgan is going to be a real handful with his older brother's influence." Realizing, he was going off on a tangent—that always happened around Elizabeth—he turned his attention back the petite woman before him. "Anyway, how are things with you?"

Her arms wrapped around her midsection. "They're okay. I actually—I…" she trailed off. A look of apprehension filled her face.

Jason frowned.

"I-I," she searched for the right words. "I just got some news that I wasn't expecting."

His cerulean eyes filled with curiosity. "Is it bad news?"

Elizabeth chuckled dryly. "It depends on how you take it."

For the first time since they had bumped into each other, Elizabeth looked him straight in the eyes. There was not only anxiety there, but also shame fused with other feelings he wasn't able to decipher.

"Jason," she murmured taking in a deep breath that looked painful. "I think we need to talk," she paused, gnawing at her bottom lip. "To talk about what happened." Unconsciously, her hands began to rub circles on her stomach.

Instantly, Jason's face grew stoic and his body tense.

"I know that we haven't talked about it and I understand why," she made a face. "Trust me I do, but I think it's time that we did. I—"

"Elizabeth," her name was harsh on his lips.

At once Elizabeth's mouth clamped shut.

"That night is where it belongs—in the past. Let's leave it there."

* * *

She was pregnant then.

Elizabeth was carrying his child when she had tried to speak to him about the night they slept together and he had brushed her off. If he hadn't been so hell bent on forgetting that night, he could have been apart of his son's life earlier. He would have never missed the nine months that Cameron had been growing in his mother's womb and the first seven months of his life. If he hadn't been a bastard and pushed away the one woman he truly loved, he would have a family right now.

_"There must be something really wrong with me," she spat. "After everything, I still love you. I shouldn't…yet I do."_

There was nothing wrong with Elizabeth. There was something wrong with him. In reality, Elizabeth hadn't done anything wrong, but allow herself to be comforted by an old friend searching for soothing himself.

_"You've been pointing the finger at me as if I've committed a crime."_

He had committed the crime. He was the one to blame for the mess that their lives were at the moment. If he hadn't swatted her away, if he had let her explain, if he had simply accepted the truth then he wouldn't be going home to an empty penthouse at the end of the day.

_"You could have come to me as well when you found out about my pregnancy."_

He could have. He should have questioned her pregnancy the moment he received word she was expecting.

_She gasped._

_"Do you feel that?" She pressed his hand more firmly against her swollen stomach, her face full of joy. "Do you feel it?"_

_"Yeah," he sighed. A look of awe spread on his face as he felt the soft pressure against his hand._

_"The baby's kicking."_

He had felt Cameron's first kick, unknowingly taking part in one of his son's first moments. He could have asked then. He could have not missed out, if he had only uttered the words.

_"I wanted to prove that I could create a perfect life for myself and my child, do at least one thing right."_

She had nothing to prove.

_"Prove to who?" _

_She sighed._

_"Myself. My parents, my sister, my grandma, you."_

She had nothing to prove then or now, especially to him. He had everything to prove now to gain back his place in her life.

_"After everything, I still love you."_

She still loved him.

_"I still love you"_

He still loved her.

Her confused words. Her lost, pained eyes. They all haunted him. He had confused her. He had placed the pain in her eyes. He was the cause of her withdrawal from the world.

Since the night Elizabeth had lashed out at him in her apartment, she avoided him. She informed Sonny, Carly, or Emily if there was a change in her schedule. If she couldn't reach one of the three, she called up Francis. She left Cameron with the guard that was on duty when it was Jason's time with their son. When, he went to pick up Cameron or drop him off at the apartment, Elizabeth always had everything packed and ready to go. She said her goodbye to Cameron and closed the door in Jason's face without a second glance.

If they were in a room together for more then a minute—they were rare—Elizabeth fidgeted. She picked a spot in the room far from him and stayed there. She never meet his eyes or spoke more then was needed. Everything she said to him was brief, to the point, and about Cameron—if she had to speak to him that was.

Who could blame her for being uncomfortable around him now. He had been a total jackass and would take up any of the guards even Sonny for one of them to punch him for his recent behavior. He was sure Carly and Emily would eagerly slap him silly if he asked nicely. He deserved any physical pain that his family could place him through. His pain would never compare to what he had placed Elizabeth through.

Elizabeth deserved none of the pain, she had—was enduring. He had been angry when she told him Cameron was his. Fear of losing Cameron; fear for Elizabeth had morphed into rage the moment the code blue rang through the chapel. His initial reaction when the code blue alarm entered his shocked mind in the chapel was anger at possibly never getting to know his son after losing a child no more then a month before. He let his anger be directed at the woman that was innocent and unknowing as well until Cameron got sick.

The rage he felt grow in him since the revelation continued to mount and he did nothing to prevent it even when Cameron was out of danger. Carly's words along with Elizabeth's from the other night cracked the barrier in his mind that kept him from seeing the truth. The truth that he was an idiot and that neither of them was really at fault except for never giving into their feelings in the past. The love was always there just denied.

It was different now.

They had a son now. Whether Cameron was an illegitimate child or not, he was the everlasting bond that could never be shattered. They were a family whether it was acknowledged or not.

It was time for him to redeem himself.

Time to make things the way they should be.

Time for him to get his family back.

Inhaling sharply, Jason ran his eyes over the small yet quaint St. Anne's Church. The garden area surrounding the perimeter of the Church was deserted; the heavy oak doors were closed with a flower piece adorning it for decoration. He was in some sense late as a member of the Bride's family, but on time at the same time as an invited guest. Silently Jason entered the church, carefully closing the door behind him, he turned back around to find the occupants of the church seated and turned around in their seats watching him. He fretfully tugged on the open collar of his pewter colored dress shirt and then pulled the sleeves of his charcoal suit jacket into place. He loved his sister, but not enough to wear a tie to her wedding.

A soft murmur began to fill the room as all eyes remained on Jason. Paying no attention to the audience watching him, Jason's piercing blue eyes anxiously scanned the crowd for a particular petite brunette. His heart grew cold as he searched the small space with no signs of her presence. About to give up hope he saw her.

Dressed in a burgundy, strapless gown, she had no interest in what the guests were intrigued by. Her attention more on the two sets of bouquets she held.

He took one step towards her, when she moved.

She looked over her shoulder for a moment at nothing in particular before disappearing through a set of oak doors located off to the side of the pews.

* * *

Stepping into the bridal suite of the small church, Elizabeth came to a sudden halt at the sight that greeted her. Emily looked breathtaking in the Cinderella gown she had selected. The bodice was satin with trinkets that sparkled. The bodice flowed into a tulle bottom that puffed around Emily's small waist. Her veil reached past her waist and settled on the ground besides her bare feet. The diamond crown that her veil descended from glittered in the soft light.

"How do I look?" Emily asked dropping her hands at her side.

Recovering from her awe, Elizabeth murmured, "Beautiful."

"Really?"

Elizabeth grinned, placing the bouquets down. "Nikolas will forget his name when he sees you walking down the aisle."

Her best friend giggled.

The maid of honor fiddled with her the bride's veil before retrieving a white shoebox from beneath an ottoman. Flicking off the cover to reveal white stilettos, Elizabeth looked up to find her best friend watching her intently with a soft mystified smile.

"What?" Elizabeth inquired, pulling out the shoes for Emily. "Thinking of the honeymoon already?" she joked.

The bride shook her head. "Nope, thinking of how it'll be you as the bride soon and me the maid of honor."

The young bride watched as her maid of honor's face fell and the feelings that ate away at her soul revealed themselves.

Elizabeth's eyes fell to the contents of the box she held. "I doubt that," she mumbled, picking up the shoes by the straps, she placed them on the floor and turned away.

Emily's eyes misted as she witnessed Elizabeth struggled to grasp control over her feelings. Things for Elizabeth had been difficult as of late and Emily knew without a doubt that the cause was her brother. She had watched the two walk around acting as if the world was unaltered, but their eyes spoke volumes. Jason seemed to try to reach out to the mother of his child, but Elizabeth brushed it off. After speaking to both Carly and Sonny she had been able to gather that Jason and Elizabeth had finally talked a few weeks ago, but things had gone wary with her best friend releasing her pent up emotions.

The drastic change between the two young parents was evident enough to affect Cameron. The child felt the negative energy in the room when his parents were together, but unspeaking. Emily understood that Jason had been angry and then that anger had formed in Elizabeth from his reaction to the news. Cameron's fraternity was mind-blowing for all of them, but neither of the two parents saw that they had much to gain and more to lose if they didn't settle their differences or at least speak honestly. She saw the pain that marred her brother's beautiful azure eyes whenever he handed their son over to a cold Elizabeth. She witnessed the rage in Elizabeth, but the longing was still there.

Ignoring the shoes that sat besides her feet, the young bride reached for her best friend. Turning Elizabeth around, Emily smiled warily. "You're going to be walking down that aisle someday and it's going to be sooner then you think."

The maid of honor didn't meet her eyes as she stared at the beige walls of the room. "A month ago, I would have told you that I dreamed of it. But today I can only say that it's not possible. It never really was."

"Elizabeth," Emily sighed. "I know things with Jason aren't so wonderful right now, but you can't just give up."

Elizabeth shook her head in defeat, her eyes still diverted.

"Neither of you can," the young brunette murmured firmly.

"It's too late for us," she whispered dejectedly. "It was too late for us the moment I let him kiss me."

Tucking a strand of hair back into its place in Elizabeth's elegantly done bun, the young doctor, exhaled deeply. "It's never too late for you and Jason. In the past the two of you fought for your friendship all the while falling in love. Life eventually tore you two away from each other."

A soft taint of red spread on Elizabeth's face.

"But life lead you back to each other." Emily reached out for Elizabeth's hand, and grasped it tightly. "Before Christmas, you went back to who you were to each other—yourselves. The love that was between you naturally resurfaced."

Tears rimmed the young mother's doe shaped eyes.

"Cameron—Cameron is a miracle that you both love, that only bonds you together forever." Emily gently brushed a tear that fell down Elizabeth's cheek. "It's time for you to fight. It's time for you both to fight for what you both deserve." She paused as she took a moment to observe her quiet maid of honor. "Fight for your love like you fought for it in the past. Fight for the family that you all deserve and need especially your son."

Elizabeth remained silent, the words soaking into her. Meeting Emily's eyes for a moment, she smiled weakly before grabbing the bouquet of red roses for the bride and the white roses for herself. Pasting a wide smile on her face she turned to Emily. "I'd better get you to Nikolas before he thinks you've run off or something," she kidded.

Reaching for the bouquet, Emily watched her best friend quickly stride to the door. Elizabeth put on an act for the world to see, but Emily saw right through it. Her eyes spoke the truth. The young mother's heart was broken without Jason.

She looked beautiful.

From the bun that all her chestnut tresses were gathered in to the graceful steps she took in her burgundy gown to the way she fidgeted with her simple pearl necklace took his breath away.

Jason watched her every movement. Watching her from the pew next to Sonny and Carly, Jason felt the air get knocked out of him as she moved down the aisle with white roses in her hand. She avoided his eyes as she had moved by him. Despite her cold shoulder, his eyes remained trained on her at every moment that she wasn't watching. He immediately could tell that she was putting on a smile for everyone's benefit especially for Nikolas and Emily.

Approaching her was impossible. Every time he got into reaching distance, someone came flying into his way. Even when she handed Cameron over to him after the ceremony—their son and Michael had served as ring barriers—a crowd was between them in seconds. It seemed like someone upstairs wanted to keep him apart from the mother of his child tonight.

Sighing, Jason watched as people began to gather around him in the reception area step up in the Quartermaine mansion—Elizabeth was nowhere in site. After the ceremony, the guests had traveled to the mansion to celebrate. He was happy for his sister. After everything she had been through Emily deserved a good life with Nikolas.

A nudge on his arm startled Jason. Looking up he found Sonny smiling at him. The older man looked relaxed in his silk Italian suit, while Jason couldn't wait to get out of his. Looking past Sonny a smile pulled at his lips at the sight of Carly tickling Cameron into a fit of laughter.

"I thought you'd be gone by now," Jason remarked to Sonny.

Sonny chuckled. "As long as Edward's at least twenty feet away from me, I'm good."

"The old man has been glaring at us nonstop," Carly commented from besides them.

Jason smirked. "He's just been dying to come and say something about Cameron, but Alan and Monica got to him before Emily could."

"Man, would I have given anything to see his face when those two cornered him."

"Me too," Jason murmured, his eyes still on his son's beaming face.

After light was shed on Cameron's paternity, the town of Port Charles had been shaken to the core, many not surprised while others were flabbergasted. The Quartermaine reaction was odd in some sense. They all offered him congratulations and also more. Emily said she would gladly be the official babysitter, Justus offered him legal assistance with any changes that would be needed, Dillon made one of his usual mobster smart-ass comments, Ned told him to stir clear of Edward and Tracy, and his parents formally introduced themselves to their new grandchild. It had all been an out of world experience, but he accepted it. Jason didn't want his son growing up with animosity around him just because he wasn't able to put aside his differences with his estranged family. Oddly enough all of them besides Tracy and Edward had spent time with Cameron—the rest had kept the loons of the family away—today and so far no outbursts had erupted.

If they had, Jason knew the situation between him and Elizabeth would have worsened and at the moment he didn't need that. He made sure that Cameron was with someone that would stay away from hostile family members.

His attention was diverted by Elizabeth's voice calling for attention. She was handing Emily the bouquet of red roses that the bride had carried down the aisle. Soon, Nikolas and Lucky were pushing her to join the crowd of women that had gathered in front of them.

"Come on Elizabeth," Carly called out. "There's no harm in taking part in the action." She winked at the maid of honor. Elizabeth gave up and joined them.

Jason was able to see the top of her head. Confused, he turned to Sonny with questioning eyes. "What's going on?"

"The bouquet toss," he simply stated.

"The what?"

Sonny gave him an amused smile. "Have you never been to weddings?"

"They're not my thing unless they're my wedding or yours and you know how they've all ended," he shrugged.

"Well," Sonny began to explain as Emily turned her back to the crowd. "As tradition goes the bride throws the bouquet over her shoulder before she goes off to her honeymoon and whoever catches it is next to get married."

Jason watched, fascinated as Emily swung the bouquet of roses over her shoulder and it landed in the front of the crowd. Utter shock covered his face when he realized that Elizabeth was the one holding the bride's bouquet.

Besides him, Sonny and Carly awed over the event. The women giggled while a look of uncertainty fell on Elizabeth's face. She silently walked over to Emily and he watched as his sister smiled softly at her maid of honor. Completely thrown back by the situation, Jason shook his head to only look up and become more confused at the sight of Emily sitting in the center of the room, Nikolas kneeling in front of her.

"What's he doing?" Jason snarled as Nikolas began to lift the skirt of his sister's gown.

"It's the garter toss, Jason," Sonny simply stated.

"The what?" Jason asked again as he's eyes shot wide open as Nikolas revealed his sister's thigh.

"I'd never would have been able to guess that you were married twice," Sonny muttered.

Jason glared at him.

"The groom takes the garter off the bride's thigh—you do know what a garter is right?" He snapped his mouth shut at Jason's darkened scowl. "Okay, well the groom takes the garter off and then he tosses it over his shoulder. According to tradition, the man that catches the garter and the woman that catches the bouquet will be next to get married—to each other." Sonny smirked at the look that crossed Jason's face—amazement. "It's a silly little superstition," he added, but Jason was lost in his own thoughts.

The enforcer nodded his head as he processed the words. Elizabeth had caught the bouquet. The man that catches the garter would marry her. Elizabeth would marry the man that catches the garter…

As the thoughts roll around in Jason's mind, the crowd erupted in a roar catching his attention in time. Moving his head, his hands reflexively caught the object that came straight at him. Looking down into his hands, Jason found a small scrap of lace—the garter.

During his time with his thoughts, the women had cleared away and men had lined up to catch the garter and he was the one that caught the garter.

The man that catches the garter married the woman that catches the bouquet.

Jason's eyes immediately searched for the cobalt pair of doe shaped eyes he had longed to look into. He found her behind Emily holding the bouquet, her eyes in his direction, but not on him.

Everyone watched them anxiously as Jason stared at Elizabeth while she avoided his gaze. Sheepish smiles played out on Sonny, Carly, Emily and Nikolas's—he had been recruited—faces as they watched the couple.

"Did Sonny forget to mention that tradition says the bouquet and garter catchers have to dance?" Carly asked offhandedly, while Sonny smirked at them.

"Yes, yes, he forgot to mention that," Jason muttered, his eyes never wavering from Elizabeth's face.

"Looks like it's time for you to show off your dancing skills," his best friend commented as the reception area was cleared for the dance floor. Jason scanned the reception area. There were people everywhere making it very difficult for someone to escape quickly. His eyes flashed back to Elizabeth as a thought filled his mind. He was going to talk to Elizabeth tonight even if it meant keeping her captive on the dance floor.

A soft note filled the air catching everyone's attention. All eyes flew to the musician. Dillon smiled cheekily as he strummed his guitar. Seeing his opportunity, Jason broke into a stride across the room to be only stopped by his son reaching out for him. Taking Cameron's hand gently in his, Jason kissed it before murmuring, "I'll be right back. I've got to go talk to your mommy first."

Ignoring all the eyes that were trained on him, Jason walked straight into the middle of the dance floor past a crestfallen Lucky. A soft rhythm filled the air now as the song came to a start. He didn't need to drag Elizabeth to dance for his sister had shoved her best friend straight at him. The brunette caught herself and came to a halt a few inches from him. She stared at his shirt rather then look at him. Cautiously he held out his hand like she had to him on the bridge a few weeks ago. She stared at his hand now as Brooklyn's gentle voice drowned out the murmurs around them.

Her soft petite hand took his larger one. He felt the contrast like every time he noticed from her touch. He grasped it tight pulling her to him. His hand automatically went to her hip. Carefully she placed her other hand on his shoulder. Lifting their clasped hands he admired the ease he felt twining them together. It felt wonderful to have her back in his arms.

The tension between them was there, felt by everyone in the room.

Slowly, Jason led Elizabeth in a dance. Her cobalt eyes stayed trained over his shoulder.

_We lived our dreams and promises_

Lowering his lips near her ear, he whispered, "We need to talk."

_We shared the laughter and the tears_

"I don't want to talk," she whispered back sharply.

_And in the times of uncertainty_

"You don't have to talk just listen, please," he pleaded.

_You've been my shelter through the fear_

She said nothing back, but the firm set of her jaw let him know she would comply.

_And though I always thought_

"You have every right to be angry with me right now," he murmured. "I-I should have listened, but when you told me, I was scared. Scared for Cameron and you."

_The goal was somehow worth the cost_

The rest of the world faded away as they swayed to Brooklyn's voice.

_I've learned I'm not afraid to say…_

"I didn't think…I didn't think of what you were going through when I found out about Cameron," his voice grew gruff. "Knowing that I had a son that at any moment I could lose, scared me. The fact that I had a son to love that could never be taken from me scared, me. It scared me even more that I shared my son with you. Someone that deserved him more than me." He tightened his hold on her. "I never meant to hurt you, but that morning when I woke up with you draped over me I felt things that I had long ago pushed away. It felt too right—I got scared."

_You're the only one I love. The only one I love. You're the only one I love. You're the only one I love._

He searched her face looking for any signs of his words affecting her. He saw no emotion.

_Oh there was a time I fled honesty_

He continued on. "I left you in bed that morning not because I didn't want to see you again, but because you deserve so much and I knew that I wasn't the right person to give it to you."

_Emotions are never shown_

The brunette beauty in his arms shifted her head to leave him with only the profile of her face.

_And restless dreams they kept haunting me_

"I'm still not the right person," he murmured drawing circles on her hip. "But I want to be."

_But I never let you go_

"The penthouse is empty every night I go home." He inhaled the sweet scent of vanilla that was her. "It's dark and cold. I hate walking into the penthouse knowing that you were with Cameron across town. I want that to change. I want so much more then I ever imagined and I can only have it with you."

_'Cause if I ever lost_

"I want to wake up with you in my arms," his cheek brushed against hers.

_The one and only heart I trust_

"I want to kiss you good night." His nose bumped hers.

_I could never find my way_

"I want to tell you that I love you."

_You're the only one I love_

She looked up at him with startled misty eyes. The first time in over weeks that he had seen emotion on her face directed towards him.

_The only one I love_

He leaned his forehead gently against hers. "I want to be able to take you and our son home."

_You're the only one I love_

Kissing her forehead gently, he broke away from her. They stared at each other both frightened of looking away. Slowly, he held out his hand to her in offer like he had in the park so many years ago for a chance to prove he loved her.

_You're the only one I love_

_The Only One I love__  
__Adrianne Leon_


	9. Part IX

**Part IX**

The last few weeks she had felt anger and resentment every time she stepped into the penthouse. Now…now it felt different. Her palms were clammy and her eyes bounced around the room nonstop as she stood in the doorway. She was nervous that much she knew. The flight of butterflies flapping their wings in her stomach proved that.

Gripping the strap of Cameron's white diaper bag and the bouquet of red roses she had caught with her white-gloved hands, Elizabeth fully entered the penthouse. Her steps timid. Her eyes on the polished hardwood floor. Her bottom lip tormented by her white teeth. She remained in the threshold of the living room, unmoving, unnerved.

She glanced over her shoulder at him. They were all still in their outfits from the wedding. Cameron barely awake in his father's arms had begun screeching towards the end of the wedding to be released from the confines of his tuxedo and now wore only his dress shirt and socks under his red sleeper and matching red jacket. Another button of Jason's pewter colored dress shirt was opened. He wore no coat over his suit. The man was immune to the cold. She on the other hand was still in her floor length burgundy gown and wore a white coat, buttoned all the way up to her chin to protect her from the harsh winter winds.

He smiled encouragingly at her. "You can go in," he said rubbing a hand over their son's back.

She nodded her head, not quite capable of doing anything more.

Stepping further into the penthouse, Elizabeth took in the room that had once been apart of her home in the past and now a second home for her son. She didn't like the sound of that—a second home. Her son should only have one home to always come home to. Loving parents to always return to.

Glancing at her son staring at her through hooded eyelids, his chin resting on his father's shoulder while Jason closed the door. As she stared into her son's wary dancing blue eyes, Elizabeth felt a pang in her heart. Her son had been in the middle of the vicious tug of war the last few weeks and as much as they had tried to shield him from it, he had still felt it. Every time Jason and she had shared the same air with Cameron present, their son had watched intently, a scowl on his face, his mood cranky. Just like everyone else in their lives, he had felt the tension and hostility between his parents. Their innocent son had been affected the most by their stubborn behavior.

Jason's gaze caught hers when he turned to face her. She saw the hope dancing in his cerulean eyes. Her heart tugged at the sight, she wanted to believe the hope in his eyes that they would be able to find their way through the turmoil their lives had become.

"I'm going to put this sleepy head," he gestured to a sleepy Cameron with a tip of his head before finishing, "in bed."

She nodded her head, touched by the love that he saw in his eyes for their son.

Stepping less than an inch away from her, Jason ran a hand through Cameron's light golden hair. "Kiss mommy goodnight," he murmured, angling their son in his arms to face his mother. The child cooed from the ticklish kiss his mother placed on his neck.

"I love you," she whispered into Cameron's ear, loud enough for Jason to hear. Kissing him on the forehead one last time, she pulled away.

Her mind was moving at a mile a minute, trying to create some peace among her frenzied nerves. There were too many thoughts and emotions filtering through her mind for her to process at once.

Regret.

Guilt.

Shame.

Hope.

Love.

And most of all fear.

A soft kiss against her hair drew her from her thoughts.

Jason smiled at her. The hope still reflected in his beautiful eyes, but was now flickering.

A smile pulled at her lips at the sight of his. He was trying that's what mattered now.

"I'll be right back," he promised, taking their son's diaper bag from her.

The young mother watched intently as the father of her child climbed each step, careful not to jar their son. Her eyes remained on the staircase long after he disappeared upstairs, her heart wanting nothing more than for him to always come back to her.

Sighing she looked away. Placing the bouquet on Jason's desk, she tugged off her white gloves she stuffed them into her pockets. Unbuttoning the pearl buttons of her long coat with every step she took, Elizabeth bathed in the warmth that the penthouse offered her chilled skin, especially her stocking clad legs. Pulling open the oak closet door beside the foot of the staircase, she hung her jacket next to his in the nearly empty closet. Hand on the knob; ready to close the door, she paused. Her finger rose and ran over the old leather jacket that hung beside her coat. She had wrapped her arms around the jacket on him endless times, inhaling the rugged scent that only belonged to him. It was a part of him. A part of their history. She wanted countless more moments to feel the rough leather fabric against her skin as she kissed him in greeting or goodbye.

Tearing her hand away from the jacket, she moved to close the door, but once again paused. This time her eyes landed on the metal box on the top shelf of the closet. The metal box that she had once seen him stand over, pulling out his glock. She had felt the cool metal of his gun against his back numerous times and it never bothered her of what he did. She simply wanted him to return home safely even after she had found him tainting the snow red with his blood and had watched him struggle to breathe.

People had written him off in the past as the wrong man for her because his job was dangerous and for the blood that scarred his hands. But they were all wrong. His title as the enforcer for one of the deadliest underground crime organizations didn't define who he was. It was simply his occupation, just like a banker's was. Enforcer for the mob wasn't who he was, just apart of who he was.

She feared for his safety, always had, always would. During her time with Ric, she had wanted him to rot in hell, but now all she wanted was for him to go on chasing the wind with her and be a father to their child. There was no doubt in her heart that Jason wouldn't protect Cameron with every fiber of his being and do the same for her. It was who he was. He loved with everything he had.

Looking away from the metal box, Elizabeth finally shut the door of the closet and strode to the single seat couch, facing the fireplace. Tugging off her black stiletto heels, she rubbed her feet. They were exhausted after running around town all day to get the last minute details of the wedding done. Lifting her legs onto the couch, she tucked her knees under her chin and rubbed her legs to warm them up fully, wearing only stockings in the dead of winter wasn't a really great thing.

Her eyes traveled over the room from her spot on couch. The room was the same as she had left it a few days ago. The tanned couch with the over stuffed throw pillows matched the painting of the walls. The furniture was polished and fit in with the rest of the décor. Everything about the room had changed except the pool table and Jason's work area. A smile tugged at her lips at the memory of playing pool in the penthouse to pass the time and the one time that Jason had joined her. She missed the pool games, despite the fact that she always lost.

Letting her gaze flicker to the mantle of the fireplace, she stilled. Cautiously she placed her stocking clad feet on the ground and took small steps to the fireplace. She stared at the item on the mantle for a long time, not sure if she could believe her eyes. Taking in a deep breath she blinked and it was still there. Her hands shook as she reached for the item resting a few inches from her.

Slowly bringing the picture frame to her eye level, she once again blinked. It was a picture of her and Cameron. It was a few months after they had moved back to Port Charles. Emily had been playing around with an old fashioned black and white camera she had found at Spoon Island. It was black and white. It was at their eye level. They were lying against a propped up throw pillow on one of the couches at Wyndemere. Cameron's had come to rest his head on her shoulder, tucked under her chin. Her eyes were facing down, his to the side. It had become a habit of there's to come rest on the sofa in that position.

She fingered the sterling silver frame. It was cool against her skin. It glinted in the light as she continued to gaze at it. She had the same photograph sitting in Cameron's nursery on his nightstand.

Her breath hitched when a rustle of air brushed against her neck. She didn't have to turn around to know who was standing behind her. _Jason._

"I hope you don't mind," he murmured. "Emily had a few copies and offered me one when I saw it."

Tears rimmed her eyes as she continued to gape at the frame she now cradled lovingly in her hands. It stood out on the mantle in the center of the others that were in mahogany wooden frames to match the rest of the living room furniture. Her throat constricted. She had a place in his life and she had ignored it because she was hurt. The regret and guilt swelled in her heart as the image of the photograph in her hands blurred.

Swiping away the tear that had fallen onto the glass of the frame protecting the photograph, she placed it back in its place with an unstable hand. Her back remained to him. Her mind wrapped around the last few weeks and what they had both gone through. He had let go of the anger and held his hand out. Her…she had embraced her unleashed rage and pushed him away.

"Elizabeth?" He was standing behind her, but his voice sounded far away.

Turning on her stocking clad feet, shame washed over her as stared at the hem of her burgundy gown. The tears fell to her gown, staining it.

"Elizabeth?" He repeated, her name full of worry. His warm hands took hold of her bare shoulders. She still wouldn't look at him, her face now covered in tears as her mind remembered her words towards him. Her actions against him. She had hurt him. The look in his eyes every time she had said something against him showed his hurt, but she had chose to ignore it and go on with her cruel behavior. A sob slipped her lips at the thought. She had only brought further damage to their already shattered relationship.

Using a lone finger under her chin, Jason tilted her head up. His eyes roamed her face, full of apprehension. Cupping her face, he asked, "What's wrong?"

She only cried harder at his concern.

Not wanting to push, Jason simply hooked an arm under her knees and lifted her into his arms. Holding her gently against him, he stepped to the empty couch and held her while she cried. She buried her face into the crook of his shoulder and cried. Cried for the pain. Cried for the lost time. Cried for love.

Her hot tears spilled from her face and onto his skin. Clenching one hand in her thick hair that had fallen out of its place, he held her close to him with another hand on the small of her back. Cradling her, he rocked her gently in his arms. He said nothing, just held her, waiting.

Memories of the past few weeks flashed through her mind. Finding Jason at the hospital, holding him while he cried, spending time with him and Cameron, falling back in love, finding her son barely breathing, learning Jason was his father, breaking the news to an unsuspecting father, and most of all hurting each other. Her sobs racked through her body as she wept and she finally felt the rage and resentment lift from her heart.

"I'm so sorry," Elizabeth mumbled against his warm skin as her tears subsided. "I'm so sorry."

Turning his head to look at her better, Jason peered down at her with a look of confusion in his eyes. Tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, tracing the shell of her ear, he asked, "What are you apologizing for?"

"Everything," she sighed on a tortured breath. "I hurt you. Please say you'll forgive me?"

Jason's eyes closed for a moment at her request. When he opened them, they were blood shot and tears of his own glistened in the light. "There's nothing to forgive," he whispered. "I'm sorry too. I hurt you just as much."

Shifting on his lap, Elizabeth looked him straight in the eyes. Her blue orbs roamed over his face full of love and guilt, with trembling hands she slowly began to trace his facial features. His eyes fluttered close at her soft touch.

"I hurt you so much," she murmured. "In the past when I abused your feelings for me. I always leaned on you when things were difficult with Lucky and then always pushed you away for him." She traced the creases of worry on his forehead as they slowly eased beneath her touch. "I walked away from you when you offered me the world." Her gentle digits skimmed from the bridge of his nose to the tip. "And then when we finally had a chance, I threw it away for Zander, when what I felt for him was nothing compared to what I felt for you." She paused her study of his face to swallow roughly. "And the last few days, I didn't want to admit to myself that you were willing to try again." She traced his closed eyelids. "I was scared of getting hurt again."

His eyes remained closed, but the tightening of his hold on her told her he heard every word she had uttered. "You had the right to treat me the way you did," he stated.

"No I didn't," she objected.

"Yes you did," he murmured, the hand that was clenched in her hair began to comb through the silky tresses. "I hurt you by being arrogant and ignorant. I should have listened when you told me about Cameron." Once again her fingers began their study of his face. "I felt like a gap in my heart had been torn open again and I was scared to lose Cameron and I took it out on you and didn't stop when he was alright." A small smile pulled at his lips. "Until Carly knocked some sense into me."

Elizabeth chuckled at the news that his best friend had been the one that pushed him to see straight. "Never mess with Carly."

Jason laughed at her words, his features softening for a moment before they grew serious and tender again. "The past," he paused. "Is the past. I won't lie," he murmured, leaning against the back of couch, taking with her with him. "You did hurt me, but I didn't give you much of a choice. I created problems in your life that you didn't need then." Her fingers traced over his cheekbones. "I hurt you by leaving you to worry for me when I lied that Sonny was dead. I will always regret that."

She shook her head. "No," she muttered. "I understand why you did it now. You were just trying to protect someone you loved and I shouldn't have punished you for that."

It was his turn to shake his head. "It doesn't change what I did." Releasing her hair, her gripped her waist in a gentle hold. "I shouldn't have left you to worry when I knew I could trust you with my life."

"I forgave you for that," she murmured, tracing his strong jaw line. "I never told you, but I came to forgive you without really knowing. After you lost the baby and we started spending time together again, I just naturally let the hurt of the past go."

"If you are able to forgive me for what I did in the past," he sighed as her fingertips traced the outline of his lips. "Please forgive what I did recently."

"I did." Her hands came to a stand. "I thought you hated me," her hand fell from his face and her head dipped.

His eyes flashed open at her silent admission. Cupping her face with one hand, he brought her eyes to meet with his. Unshed tears pooled in her eyes as she gazed down at her limp hands, willing herself not to look at him. "I could never hate you," he murmured in a low, soothing voice.

A solitary tear shattered down her already tearstained face.

"You have given me more than I could have imagined." Jason kissed the tear away. "A son." He placed an open mouthed kiss on her chin, she giggled. "A family." He pressed a feather light kiss on the corner of her lips. "Dreams to believe in." He brushed his lips tenderly against hers. "And most of all," he whispered against her lips. "A chance to love you."

Uttering the simple words, Jason brushed his lips against hers once more, this time firmer. Softly he continued to slant his mouth over hers, until finally Elizabeth's eyes fluttered close on a sigh, wrapped her arms around his neck, and granted him entrance to her warm mouth. Opening her mouth, she allowed for his tongue to slip in and join hers in a mellow battle for control.

Elizabeth's hands toyed with the short hair on the nape of Jason's neck as his hands continued to caress her hips. Spreading her thighs apart in his lap, she straddled him. He groaned against her mouth from the contact of her center against his growing erection. Fisting his hands in her thick locks, Jason pulled her even closer if possible and rubbed his tongue leisurely against hers. He groaned against her mouth, when her hands slipped from his neck and splayed wide on his hard chest.

She whimpered in protest at the loss of his warm mouth against hers to drag down the column of her throat. Her protest turned into a moan as his hot tongue dipped into hallow at the base of her throat. She fisted her hands in his pewter dress shirt as he placed hot open-mouthed kisses on her collarbone. Throwing her head back, she gave him better access, but soon cool air brushed against her exposed throat instead of his warm breath.

Dragging her eyes open, she gazed at Jason confused and slightly hazy. "Jason," she panted, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

He breathed heavily as well, staring at her with a look of lust mixed with love and tenderness in his cerulean eyes. "I need you to know," he breathed.

"Need to know what, Jason?" she asked, resting her forehead against his, still attempting to get her breathing under control.

"I need you to know," he repeated gruffly. "I love you."

Her breath caught at the silent admission. Tears pooled in her eyes once again as she gazed down at him, staring up at her with loving eyes and a fragile smile. A tear fell as she opened her mouth to respond, but he beat her to it.

"If we go upstairs," his voice was low and serious. "I won't be letting go."

Her supple lips, grazed across his in a soft caress. "I love you too," she whispered against his lips. She licked her lips before she said, "I wouldn't want you to let go."

"Ever."

That one word slipped from his lips right before she pulled him to her again. She kissed him with everything she had; all her love and emotions for him flowed through her. He unhooked her legs from around his thighs before lifting her back into his arms. Nuzzling her neck, Jason took long strides to the staircase, while Elizabeth rested contently in his arms, her hand over his heart. With every step he took up the stairs, Jason planted a kiss on her neck.

Reaching the master bedroom, Jason exchanged one last glance with Elizabeth. There was no hesitation in her eyes or any apprehension. There was ease and joy in them as she gazed up at him. Pressing a quick kiss against her fallen curls, he pushed the already unlocked door open and entered the room that he hoped would come to be there's.

Lying her gently down in the center of the bed, Jason held back for a moment before joining her. His eyes roamed over her body. Her hair was spread over the white cover pillows. Her burgundy gown stood out against the white bedding. Her skin glowed in the soft light of the bedside lamps. She sat up and took his callous hand in her smaller delicate one.

Sitting on the edge of the bed he kicked off his shoes and socks, before he turned back to her. Jason cupped her cheek with one of his work-roughened hand and dipped his head to meet her tempting lips again. Fusing their lips together, his hands traveled down her back and searched for the zipper to the gown that concealed her body from his eager eyes. Finally finding the tab, he pulled it down fluidly. Pulling the dress away from her body, Jason groaned, moving his lips to her neck when his hands felt satin on her upper body. She was wearing a strapless bra.

Pulling back, he saw that her lingerie matched her gown, a deep burgundy. Muttering something, his hands moved to push her dress past her hips. She helped by wiggling out of it. He threw her dress somewhere across the room before carefully, lying her back down on the bed again. Running his hands over her smooth skin past her belly button and her now warm center, his hands came to her garter belts as hers reached for his dress shirt—he had already taken off his suit jacket.

Jason snapped the garter belts to release her stockings. She tugged his mouth back to hers to only mew into his mouth when one of his warm hands skimmed down the insides of her thighs as he took off one of her stockings with a soft touch. Her talented digits worked on the buttons of his dress shirt and soon it joined her gown somewhere in a heap of clothes in the room.

Flipping the latch of her bra open, Jason latched onto one of her dusty nipples as he worked on removing her other stocking as well as her garter belts. Her hands trailed down the front of his body, rediscovering the muscles and ridges she had touched once before. She didn't hesitate to unbutton his trousers and push them away along with his boxers. He moaned at her tentative touch on his barely kept erection.

Running a tongue over one nipple and kneading the other, Jason made sure they were hard before pulling back, panting. Hooking one long tan finger on her satin panties, he searched her eyes for any hesitation or objection. There was none, but he didn't move forward.

"I don't have anything," he admitted. Last time neither one of them had thought of any protection, but now it lurked in his mind.

Elizabeth gazed up at him with a beautiful Mona Lisa smile gracing her lips. "I wouldn't mind," she murmured, sweeping a kiss against his jaw line. "Having another baby with you."

A genuine smile tugged at his lips. "Another baby," he whispered into her ear as he moved over her.

He hovered over her, simply admiring the beauty beneath him before pushing her legs wide open to slip between them. He touched his lips silently against hers once more. He swallowed both of their moans as he entered her at last. She fit him perfectly just like she had last time.

Everything slipped from their minds. The past. The anger. The hurt. It all faded away as they found each other again. His strokes were gentle and composed, her meeting him stroke for stroke. Soon they found their rhythm, before Jason felt Elizabeth tense around him as she gripped his shoulders to hold on, but she let finally came with him following right behind.

Fluttering back from their ecstasy, they remained locked in each other's arms. Rolling over, Jason took his weight off on her and lay on his back with his hands tangled in Elizabeth's chocolate locks. She sighed contently against his bare chest. Neither one was ready to let the other go. Resting in bed together, they both found something they had been missing. A home.

* * *

His mind awoke before his eyes opened. He felt the warmth surround him. Warmth he had once before felt, warmth he missed and had longed for. The warmth of Elizabeth's body against his. Burying his face in Elizabeth's thick hair, Jason sighed happily, inhaling the lavender and lilac aroma he had only received whiffs of in the last few weeks. Their legs were tangled under the white duvet of his bed. His arms were wrapped around her, her back to him, her hands twined with his. Bare skin rested against bare skin.

No longer able to keep his eyes shut, Jason opened his fully awake eyes and shifted in bed. He watched her chest rise and fall with every breath she took. He listened to her soft breathing. Her hair was scattered over her pillow as well as his. Her pale porcelain skin was flushed a deep red this morning. The corners of her lips were pulled upwards. Her face was serene as she slept on. She was simply beautiful.

Last night had happened.

She had taken his hand.

They had talked.

She still loved him.

They had made love.

It still stunned Jason that he was lying in bed with the woman he loved. When he had held his hand out to Elizabeth the night before, he had half expected her to walk away like she had in the park years ago, but instead she had taken his hand. His heart had lurched back to life the moment her petite hand took his and she let him lead her off the dance floor. They had talked and it wasn't the one sided conversation that they had been having. Everything between them had been put out in the open. The past was now apart of the past.

They still had things to work out, but much of the hurt and bitterness between them had been resolved. He loved her with everything he had. It didn't matter that she gave him a son or unknowingly kept him away for a few months. They had a chance and he was going to make sure this time things worked out. They had a son now that they had to think of as well.

It amazed him that in a few weeks he had everything that he could have dreamed of. Elizabeth in his arms. Cameron sleeping in the nursery only a few doors down. The penthouse no longer felt empty with them in it. It had always served as just a place to sleep, but now it could be their home if Elizabeth agreed to move in, which he hoped she did. They fit in perfectly with him in the penthouse If not he could always ask Carly, Emily, and Sonny for help. Jason smirked at the thought.

Without their friends they wouldn't be here right now. If Emily hadn't decided to play detective and drill him with questions he would have never realized that he loved Elizabeth. He owed Carly a great deal, her meddling made him see how much of a jerk he was being and hurting Elizabeth as well as himself. Sonny, the man had his own way of pushing him to be with Elizabeth. His little explanation of the garter and bouquet toss had given him a little confidence to speak to Elizabeth.

A blissful smile tugged at his lips at the memory from last night.

Elizabeth had caught the bouquet of red roses and he had caught the garter, which according to tradition meant that they would be getting married to each other.

The notion danced around in his mind as he kissed Elizabeth's silky bare shoulder. Tightening his hold on her elfin frame, he once again took in the sweet scent of her skin before letting his eyes drift close again.

Sighing, he whispered to Elizabeth's slumbering form, "I love you."

Sleep slowly seeped into his mind, when his son's muffled cries filtered through the baby monitor on his nightstand. Pressing his lips softly against her temple, he pulled away.

Pulling on a pair of black boxers, Jason trudged to Cameron's nursery. Entering the dimly lit room, the young father took quick strides to his son's crib. Peering into the crib, his blue eyes stared back him with tears shining in them Jason reached in and lifted his son into his arms. The child instantly snuggled against him and sniffed.

Running a hand over Cameron's blue fleece sleeper, he murmured. "I'm here now." Jason rocked him gently. "I'll always be here."

* * *

She felt cold. It wasn't the ordinary cold. It was the undeniable coldness of absence. Eyes still shut; Elizabeth moved her hand over the silk linen that she rested on. There was nothing there. A chill ran from her hand through the rest of her body when all she felt was cool silk against her skin. Eyes flashing open in panic, she shot straight up in bed, clutching the white duvet to her bare chest. Her wide cobalt orbs flew to the empty side of the bed and a feeling of fear began to grip her heart.

Throwing the covers away from her body, Elizabeth scrambled for the pewter dress shirt and her panties besides the bed and threw them on. Her hands frantically worked on the buttons as she flew out of the room. With every step she took the terror in her increased. Her mind kept flashing back to another night, another morning alone.

Half way past a wide open door, she froze at the sound of a steady murmur. Remaining in the threshold of the room, she took in the sight before her. They sat on a couch that matched the walls angled towards a wide window with a stunning view of the harbor. A book in hand wearing just a pair of black boxers, Jason read to Cameron on his lap. The worry in her began to fade away as she watched them in the morning sunlight, comfortable in their surroundings. She stood motionless watching them.

"Elizabeth," his gruff voice broke through her trance. Jason smiled at her, when she finally looked him in the eyes.

"Good morning," she mumbled, stepping into the room. It was a plain room with white baby furniture. A bookshelf sat in the corner, stacked up with travel books. Many of Cameron's toys filled the room. She had never been in the nursery even before they had found out that Cameron was Jason's. The walls were bare and painted a light blue, but no artwork covered the surface.

Her skin was pale. Not her usual pale coloring. Her shoulders were slumped in defeat. There was something wrong. He could tell from the lost look mixed with fear that had been in her beautiful eyes when she had first appeared in the doorway. It bothered him. "Elizabeth?"

Her eyes tore away from the room and landed on him. Both Jason and Cameron watched her intently. Identical pairs of cerulean eyes were narrowed in concern as they studied her. Gripping the long sleeves of Jason's dress shirt, she inched towards them.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his words laced with concern and love.

Elizabeth's eyes fell away from him at the question and guilt rushed through her. She had thought he had left again. That after last night he had left her alone in bed again. She couldn't help her mind from remembering the morning she had woken up alone. Her mind went back to that morning a moment ago and she regretted it. After last night, she had no reason to doubt Jason anymore. He had told her he loved her. Wanted a family with her and their son. Wanted another child with her. Tears glistened in her eyes as she thought of the night before and her panic a few minutes ago.

Catching sight of Elizabeth's tears, Jason held his hand out to her. She took it willingly and allowed him to pull her to him. She nestled against his bare chest, listening to his heartbeat as she fiddled with Cameron's stuffed elephant. With one hand he held Cameron to him and with the other he held her and a feeling of ease filled Elizabeth's body.

A few moments passed before Jason finally asked, "Want to tell me what was bothering you?"

She exhaled fully aware that she wouldn't be able to dodge him. "I'm sorry," she mumbled against his chest.

"Sorry for what?" He frowned, brushing away the hair that hid her face from his eyes.

"I got scared," she muttered, ashamed of her actions. "I woke up and you were gone and I panicked." His hold tightened on her. "And I thought you left again." She sighed. "But then I saw you with Cameron," she ran a hand through their son's golden locks. "And I realized that I was wrong." She pressed a gentle kiss to his bare chest right above his heart. "You'd never leave us."

Jason remained quiet, his hand still combing through her soft hair. "I don't want to hurt you anymore."

She sat up at his soft admission. Her eyes searched his and all she saw was love and hope. "I don't want to hurt you anymore, either," she murmured, before capturing his lips in a gentle, coaxing kiss. It deepened with the light brush of her tongue on his lower lips, but the sound of something hitting the floor had them tearing apart.

Looking first at Cameron and then at the floor they found that he had thrown his bottle down for attention. The young parents laughed at their son's antics.

Kissing her softly, Jason pulled away before Cameron could interfere. "I love you," he murmured, a breath away from her lips.

"I love you too," she replied, cuddling into his side. The walls caught her attention again and Elizabeth couldn't keep her question to herself any longer. "Jason, why is Cameron's nursery so…blank?"

A shy smile appeared on Jason's lips. "Carly tried to help, but I wouldn't let her do much, but paint the walls. I wanted _you_ to put our son's room together."

A bright smile graced her lips as she began to imagine the room.

"If you'd like to, that is," he added.

"I would love to," she replied back, snuggling closer into his side.

"Nice shirt by the way," Jason commented in a gruff voice, his eyes running over her frame appreciatively.

She blushed, her skin turning the color of a rose that he loved watching spread. "Thank you," she mumbled. His shirt feel at her thighs leaving her legs visible and wearing no bra gave him glimpses of her bare breasts through the gaps between the buttons.

Chuckling he pressed a kiss against her hair and couldn't help running hand through her chestnut mane. "I'm glad you're awake." He exchanged a glance with their son.

"Why is that?" Elizabeth questioned, sitting up, but remaining close by. She shot him a suspicious look when he flashed her a lopsided grinned.

Shifting, he handed Cameron over to his mother and moved away. "I'll right back," he called over his shoulder as he exited the room.

"What's your Dad up to?" She asked her son, combing a hand through his golden hair. He muttered gibberish in reply and clutched his elephant closer to him.

Jason reappeared in the room within moments carrying two boxes in his hands. One was square, covered in a deep blue wrapping paper and larger than the other. The other was a bit smaller in a rectangle shape, a deep wood color. Joining Elizabeth and Cameron back on the sofa, he placed them besides his feet on the white rug on the hardwood floor. Lifting the largest of the box he placed it in front of Cameron. The child shot his father a curious look before reaching for it. Helping their son, Elizabeth also gave him curious glances. Pulling all the wrapping paper away, she gasped at what she saw. A globe. One of the ones that lit up at the touch of a button. Cameron immediately launched at the box, banging on it with his small fists in an attempt to get to the globe. His parent's laughed at him.

"I can't believe you did this," Elizabeth said, her voice full of amazement.

"I made a last minute trip before I got back from Spain," Jason tugged out the globe for Cameron, who immediately gazed at it in awe. "I didn't know what to get you and Cameron for Christmas, but when I got there it just came to me."

"You didn't have to."

"I wanted to," he replied back, handing her the second box.

Gently, she took it for him. It was a polished wooden case that was very heavy. She ran her hands over the engraved script "E" on the cover before lifting the lip open. Her mouth fell open at the sight that greeted her. Small jars of paints in every color possible. She was at loss for words as she stared at the paint jars, afraid to look away and find them gone. Pulling the bottom compartment open, she found paintbrushes in every shape and size with handles that matched the wood of the case.

"I know you have little time to paint now, but I thought that you'd like to have a set nearby when you felt inspired." He chuckled. "And maybe sing for use while you paint."

She laughed at the thought. "Thank you so much," she whispered, stunned by the gift. It was thoughtful and something Jason would do.

"There's something else," Jason murmured, reaching for the floor again. She eyed him as he held out a small black velvet box that she hadn't seen him carry in. "I didn't think I would find this, but I did."

Elizabeth stared at the velvet box. Hundreds of thoughts ran through her mind as she examined it with her eyes. It looked only a few inches wide and long. It was small and it only puzzled her more as to what it held. Placing Cameron and the globe back on the nursery floor she reached for it. She took it from him with care. Running her hands over the velvet surface of the box, she peered up at him. A wary smile was on his lips and his cerulean eyes were full love, but a hint of fear was there also.

Taking in a deep breath, Elizabeth gasped the cover and flipped it open. Her lips parted on a slight gasp as her eyes filled with tears, "Jason," she breathed, running a cautious finger on the pendant. The pendant that was made of red Italian glass. The same type of glass Jason had given her for Valentine's years ago in her studio. It was an oval shape and hung from a simple white gold chain. "Italy. You went to Italy?"

Jason nodded his head. "I made a quick stop in Murano before I headed home. Sonny took care of the flight plans for me." He shrugged. "I wanted to get you something that you'd like. I thought maybe a piece of glass like last time, but then when I walked onto the island and wandered around the glass blowers I changed my mind." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I saw the necklace sitting besides one of the glass blowers and it was beautiful. I knew you liked necklaces and I couldn't leave without getting it for you. But then when I got here I couldn't find the right time to give it to you. There was Cameron being sick. Not talking to each other and—"

Elizabeth's bubbly laughter had Jason swallowing the rest of his words. "I'm sorry," she apologized, but continued laughing. "You were rambling."

Jason's husky chuckles joined hers. "I guess you're rubbing off on me." He mockingly grimaced.

"Hey, that's not a bad thing," she argued, swatting his arm playfully.

He only smirked at her.

"Can you put it on me?" She held the velvet box out to him.

Hooking the necklace on one of his long fingers, Jason raised it from the box and let it dangle in the air for a few moments. Elizabeth turned, facing away from him and pulled her hair out of the way. Placing the pendant on her chest, he brought the two ends of the chain around her neck and clasped them together. Kissing the skin that the clasp rested against, Jason moved back, murmuring. "Just perfect."

Elizabeth gazed at the necklace; still astonished that Jason had made the trip to Italy for her. It was beautiful, rising from her spot on the couch, she strode to the window and held it up to the morning sun. A beautiful shade of red reflected through the glass. She was in awe as she watched it twinkle in the light.

Jason appeared by her side with Cameron in his arms. Their son reached out to touch the light that was mirrored through the glass pendant.

Watching the pendant glint in the sunlight, a realization passed through Elizabeth's mind. "I didn't get you a Christmas gift," she bowed her head in shame.

Wrapping a secure arm around Elizabeth's small waist, Jason pulled her back against his wide chest. "You've given me the greatest gift of all," he murmured into her skin. "A family."

Moving her head against his chest, she tilted her chin to look up at him. He looked relaxed. The lines of worry and exhaustion had faded from his face. His shoulders were loose. His smile was soft. Curling a hand around the back of his neck, Elizabeth pulled him down towards her. Touching his lips with hers, she simply kissed him with everything she had. Deepening the kiss, she danced with his tongue before pulling back.

Breathing deeply, she whispered, "I love you." She would never get tired of telling him.

"I love you too." The words that he had always held back from her now flowed easily from his lips. Touching foreheads with Cameron, he smiled at the same shade of dancing blue eyes that stared back at him. "I love you too," he told his son. Nuzzling Elizabeth's neck, he murmured, "With every breath that I have."

Content, they remained in their spot in front of the window, watching the light stream through the glass pendant. Cameron gleefully watching the red trinket spin in front of him from his mother's smooth flicks of her wrist.

"All we have to do now is see it against the light in Italy," Jason told them.

Two sets of blue eyes turned to face him in surprise. "Maybe visit Palermo while we're there. Walk through the Cappella Palatina. Watch the glassblowers in Murano." He shrugged, handing Cameron over to his mother.  
Leaning against Jason's chest, Elizabeth sighed as Cameron began to fiddle with his mother's new necklace. The glass fascinated the child. "Tell us about Italy," she requested softly.

Wrapping his arms around the woman he loved and their child, Jason recited what he had memorized in a soothing voice.

"Officially known as the Italian Republic, Italy is a Southern European country. Italy offers the world the canals in Venice that float on islands in the Adriatic lagoon, the arches of the Ponte Vecchio in Florence to the crumbling Coliseum in Rome." Jason watched Elizabeth and Cameron's blissful reflections in the windows of the nursery as they listened intently. "Venice is a popular tourist spot. St. Mark's Square is the town square of Venice. It's more commonly known by its Italian name, Piazza San Marco. Pizza San Marco is famous for attracting lovers…"

Dreaming of Italy, the young family watched the morning sky. Their clandestine meeting was now a token of their past and their future to come.

**The End**

**El Fin**

**La Fine**

_Sorry couldn't help myself._


End file.
